Mystogan de Konoha
by Traingorb
Summary: Naruto n'est pas le l'hôte de Kyubi mais c'est sa soeur Natsumi, alors que peu après leur naissance Naruto ce retrouve au seuil de la mort mais est soigné et entrainé par Mystogun. Naruto fort mais pas divin, Naruto sans chakra, Sasuke et Sakura Bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Nouvelle fanfiction cette fois ci Naruto est entrainé par Mystogan, Naruto n'aura pas accés a son chakra mais utilisera la même magie que Mystogan donc la magie avec les bâtons allant du sommeil au illusion et aux attaques magique, plus tard je lui ferai utiliser la magie des corps célestes et enfin il n'a pas kyubi en lui mais c'est sa soeur qui a reçu le Kyubi

Je ne possède pas Naruto ni fairy tail ainsi que toute autre fiction utilisé.

"parle"

'pense'

**"Bijuu parle"**

**'Bijuu pense'**

* * *

Dans un autre univers bien loin du notre on peut voir un village bien calme entouré d'une forêt et surplombé par une montagne avec 4 visage gravé dessus il s'agit du village de Konohagakure no sato, dans la tour du kage on peut voir un homme blond avec un haori blanc avec des flammes rouges léchant le bas avec un Kanji pour Yondaime au dos, le Yondaime hokage de konoha, on le voit actuellement lire un grand parchemin.

"Minato, je t'en prie reconsidère le fait d'utiliser cette technique elle te tuera et ou va tu sceller le démon ?"

"Hiruzen, le démon va être sceller dans ma fille récemment née alors que son frère sera épargné, leurs mère est morte et je vais bientôt la rejoindre j'espère que tu en prendra soin avec Jiraiya sensei"

"Je suis trop vieux pour être a nouveau un Kage, Minato laisse moi utiliser la technique, tes enfants auront besoin de toi, encore plus pour ta fille."

"Non, Hiruzen ma décision est prise je vais le sceller dans l'un de mes enfants maintenant prépare les défenses et retient le démon pendant que je prépare le scellement"

* * *

Au loins de Konoha on pouvait voir le Kyubi no Yoko qui faisait la taille du mont hokage ce diriger vers Konoha près a raser le village, alors qu'il arrive au milieu du village d'un bond le renard ce retrouve frappé par le légendaire baton en adamant du Sandaime hokage de Konoha, suivis de plusieurs ANBU qui déchaine une combinaison de Jutsu ce qui cause beaucoup d'explosion mais accroit la colère du Démon.

**"Ningen, vous allez tous périr sous mes griffes et mes dents, puis je raserai votre village pathétique."**

"ANBU regroupé vous et lancer tous ce que vous avez, on doit ralentir le renard en attendant l'arrivé de Minato"

"Hai Sandaïme-same"déclare tout les ANBU ensemble.

Alors que plusieurs ANBU périssent face au Kyubi le Sandaïme parvient a le renvoyer hors du village, le démon commence alors a charger un Bijuu Dama, mais peu après il disparut dans un flash jaune et réaparait plus loin avec un Crapaud rouge armée d'un katana qui lui tombe dessus.

"Gamabunta occupe le, je finis de préparer le scellement"

Alors que le Sandaïme avec les ANBU survivant viennent aider le Yondaime a occuper le Kyubi, Minato a utiliser un sceau de barrière pour empêcher toute intrusion laissant l'ancien Hokage et l'anbu bloqué, il commence alors invoqué un berceau avec un grand sceau en spiral sous le berceau en forme d'autel, le Kyubi voyant sa essaie de tuer l'enfant mais alors Minato se dresse devant et est transpercer par la griffe, alors que la griffe était a deux doigt de tuer l'enfant Gamabunta arrive a retenir le Kyubi.

Minato passe alors une série de sceau de main.

"SHIKI FUJIN"

Peu après le Shinigami apparaït derrière lui, une sorte d'oni blanc avec un poignard dans la bouche et un collier de perle rouge dans une main, sur l'ordre de Minato il scelle la moitié de Kyubi en lui et en l'enfant puis disparait emportant l'âme de Minato avec lui, et le démon disparaït avec la barrière, alors que le Sandaime arrive suivis de l'ANBU ils ont tous entendus ses dernières paroles.

"Protège, ma fi-lle Hir-uzen." Il tombe alors au sol mort.

Quelque heures plus tard dans la tour du Hokage chaque membres du conseils de konoha sont présents, ils discutaient actuellement des récents événements alors que les portes s'ouvre pour laisser entrer Hiruzen Sarutobi et Jiraiya le gama-sennin.

"Hiruzen-same, Jiraiya-same qu'est-il arrivé au Kyubi?" s'enquit un homme couvert de bandage avec une canne

"Nous allons en discuter Danzo mais pour l'instant je suis au regrès de vous annoncer la mort de notre Yondaime hokage."

Le conseile éclate dans un tumulte cherchant qui pourrait devenir le nouveau kage du village alors que Danzo penser a prendre sa chance et devenir enfin Hokage.

"SA SUFFIT" le conseil s'est immédiatement tut alors que Hiruzen les regarder tous " je reprend a partir d'aujourd'hui mes fonctions de Sandaime Hokage en attente d'un prochain candidat viable."

Danzo maudit hiruzen mais pense alors au kyubi ' Je sais que Minato a du le sceller si je peux mettre la main dessus je pourrais alors devenir hokage.

"Hiruzen qu'est-il arrivé au Kyubi ?"

"Minato l'a scellé dans un enfant, je vous présente deux frère et soeur, la fille est l'hôte du Kyubi alors que le garçons n'est qu'un simple garçons."

Au moment ou ses mots sont sorties de sa bouche le conseil a commencer a réclamer la mort de l'hôte alors que danzo cherchait un moyen a s'approcher de l'hôte.

"SILENCE"Hiruzen lâche son intention de tué avec Jiraiya ce qui fait suffoquer tout le monde dans la salle même les anbus cachés.

"cette enfant est un héro, elle a sauvée Konoha de la destruction alors vous lui donnerez le respect qu'elle mérite."

Un membre du conseil fronça les sourcils avant de déclarait " comment cette chose peut nous sauver, c'est juste l..." il n'a pas le temps de finir car il a était tué par Jiraiya lui même.

"Cette chose comme tu l'appelle est une enfant et elle n'est pas le Kyubi."

"L'enfant ne sera pas tué et Danzo je refuse de vous laissez en faire un drône sans émotions, si c'est tout la réunion est terminé et ses enfants ont besoins de ce reposer."

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée on peut apercevoir un membre du conseil civil s'approcher des berceaux et sortir un poignard, L'ANBU en stationnement dans la pièce qui était aussi ceux qui était présent au moment de la mort de Minato on remarqué une seconde trop tard le couteau, alors que le membre du conseil poignarde l'enfant au marque de moustache pensant que c'est l'hôte, il n'a pas le temps de retirer le couteau que son bras a était séparé de son corp alors qu'il hurle de douleur il a était plaquer au sol un arme au coup par un ANBU aux cheveux violets et au masque de chat

"VOUS DEVRIEZ ME REMERCIER J'AI TUER LE DEMON"

" Le seul démon présent ici c'est vous, au nom du Sandaime Hokage je vous arr."

La porte a était défonsé au même moment par le Sandaime qui a entendu les cris" QUE CE PASSE T-IL ICI" il remarque alors le membre du conseil civil au sol.

"SANDAIME-SAMA AIDER MOI, VOTRE ANBU M'AGRESSE POUR AVOIR TUER LE DEMON."

Hiruzen écarquille les yeux avants de ce diriger a une vitesse qui rivalise même avec le Hiraishin, il voit alors Naruto avec un poignard dans le ventre, miraculeusement vivant, il ce retourne vers l'ANBU et le membre du conseil civil "ANBU emmène le a Hibiki dite lui que c'est un traître de plus haut rang, il a carte blanche, Neko rapport sur l'incident, Tora va me chercher un médecin.

Alors que Hiruzen vérifie la fille natsumi qui était indemne il s'inquiète pour naruto, qui aller sûrement mourir a ce rythme, peu après le médecin arrive et regarde l'enfant faisant un signe de tête indiquant son manque de capacité pour guérir l'enfant, peu après Naruto commence a briller inquiétant Hiruzen alors que le ciel commence a tourbilloner.

"Que ce passe-t-il ?"

Peu après le médecin tombe au sol alors que L'ANBU reste a peine éveiller, Hiruzen baille mais arrive a rester éveiller, peu après il ce retourne pour voir la porte s'ouvrir, il voit un homme dans des vêtements bleus cachant ton son corps, il avait 4 bâtons dans son dos et un dans sa main droite, il ce mit sur ses gardes alors que l'ANBU essaie tant bien que mal a rester éveiller.

"Je ne suis pas un ennemie, je m'appelle Mystogan"

"Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous, ni d'un genjutsu qui a la capacités de paralyser mon Anbu et me rendre somnolant."

"Je n'utilise pas du Chakra mais de la magie, je viens pour sauver ce garçon, il va être absorber par l'Anima, une sorte de machine récoltant l'énergie de votre monde pour la convertir en magie dans un autre monde ou ellle est limitée."

"Vous pensez que je vais croire en ses absurdités ?"

"C'est a vous de choisir, sois vous pouvez me croire et sauver se garçons soit il meurt."

"Bien mais vous me raconterez tout ensuite."

Mystogan acquiesce avant de lever son bâton le corps de naruto cesse de briller ainsi que le ciel revient a la normal, puis mystogun déploie ses bâtons et crée un pentacle avec chaque bâton a l'extreminté de chaque pointe, le pentacle brille de blanc alors qu'un sceau magique apparaît au dessus de son corps, la blessure de Naruto ce referme alors qu'il pleure de douleur avant de s'endormir.

Peu après Hiruzen demande a Mystogan de le suivre dans son bureau et il demande aussi de désactiver son sort, ce qui réveille tout le monde sauf les deux enfants, Hiruzen demande a ses ANBU de surveiller les enfants pendant qu'il discute avec l'homme au bandana.

Alors que le Hokage arrive dans son bureau suivit de Mystogan qui ferme la porte derrière lui, il active alors des sceaux de confidentialité pour que personne n'entende leur conversation.

"Bien, maintenant je veux savoir ce que vous avez fait, qui vous êtes et d'où vous venez."

"Comme je l'ai dit je m'appelle Mystogan même si c'est un pseudo, mon vrai nom est Jellal, je cache mon idendité car dans le monde dont je fait actuellement partit a un autre moi, un alter ego qui est un criminel, avant que vous posiez la question je viens d'un monde appelé édolas, mon père qui a eu pour projet fou d'acheminer la magie d'autre monde via une machine appelé Anima qui doit capturer la magie et la tranformer en Lacryma qui est ensuite utilisé pour remplir la magie que édolas perd peu a peu, mon père a commencer a ponctionner la magie du monde de Earthland qui possède une magie illimitée , je m'y suis introduit pour fermer les Anima avant que le projet fou de mon père ne réussissent et j'y ai appris pour mon alter ego, j'y ai donc caché mon visage et mon identité me faisant appeler Mystogan, il y a peu avec l'aide des mages de ma guilde a Earthland nous sommes aller a édolas et avons renversé mon père, peu après que je sois devenu le héro du peuple et le nouveau roi de édolas."

"Et que me veut un roi dans notre monde ? comment êtes vous même arrivé ici ?"

"J'ai appris qu'il y avait encore une Anima que je n'avais pas fermé et qu'elle ce située dans ce monde inconnu a moi même j'ai donc entrepris des recherches sur votre monde avant de le rejoindre pour fermer l'Anima, j'ai aussi remarquer que mes bâtons avait récupéré leur magie en arrivant sur votre monde, la recherche d'anima ma amené ici, je pense qu'elle a était attiré par ce renard a neuf queues géant, je me suis alors introduit dans votre village et j'ai chercher l'anima quand je l'ai vu s'actionner, j'ai donc décider d'empêcher l'anima d'absorber la personne qu'elle avait choisis."

"Je vois, mais cette Anima n'aurai t'elle pas du choisir le contenant du renard ? et non son frère ?"

"Je pense que le renard a bloqué l'anima qui s'est contenté de prendre la personne bléssé a côté."

"Sa fait beaucoup a comprendre, je suppose que maintenant vous allez rentrer dans votre monde ?"

"J'aimerai pouvoir mais malheuresement non, quand j'ai soigné l'enfant j'ai du détruire son contenant a chakra et le remplacer par un contenant magique"

"QUOI ?"

"Calmez-vous s'il-vous-plait, l'enfant ne pourra pas utilisé le chakra mais je vais lui apprendre la magie pour pouvoir ce défendre dans votre monde, je lui apprendrais ce que je sais et il deviendra mon héritage le prochain Mystogan, le Mystogan des nations élémantaire."

"Comment comptez vous procéder à cela ? l'enfant n'a même pas 3 jours"

"J'aurais besoin que vous me le confiez, je sais que vous avez du mal a me faire confiance mais je vous promet qu'aucun mal ne lui sera fait et que quand il sera de retour il pourra se défendre"

"Je l'autorise que a 3 conditions, la première il doit être de retour a 8 ans pour entrer a l'académie, la seconde je veut qu'il vois sa soeur régulièrement car elle aura besoin de lui et enfin je veux savoir ce que vous comptez lui apprendre"

"Bien mais pour l'académie vous vous rendez compte qu'il ne pourra pas pratiquer de Jutsu ?"

Hiruzen hoche la tête

"Pour ce qui concerne ce que je vais lui apprendre c'est toute mes capacités et ensuite l'envoyer apprendre la magie de mon alter ego même je ne pourrais pas lui apprendre moi même étant donné que je n'ai pas de contenant magique il l'apprendra par lui même."

"De quelle magie parlait vous ?"

"La magie du corps céleste, elle utilise la force et la vitesse des étoiles pour se battre, c'est une des magies les plus rares et les plus puissantes"

"Si vous n'aviez pas de contenant magique comment vous battiez vous ?"

"J'utilise les bâtons que j'ai sur moi, chacun a une réserve de magie mais ici et a Earthland leurs réserves est infinis, je lui apprendrais pendant les 8 ans a utilisé chaque bâton ainsi que toute mes techniques et les Katas de mon style de combat au corps à corps que vous appelez Taijutsu, le reste sera basé sur la furtivité et le reste de mes compétences que vous allez découvrir a travers lui plus tard, je vais le prendre dès a présent je le ramènerai tout les ans les 10 octobre pour son anniversaire ainsi que celui de sa soeur."

"Bien mais puis-je voir votre visage avant ?"

Mystogan acquiesce avant d'enlever son bandana et révèle ses cheveux bleu et un tatouage rouge sur la partie gauche de son visage, après avoir vu le hokage hocher la tête il l'a remit et disparait dans la brûme allant chercher le garçons et partir avec.

* * *

4 ans plus tard, 10 Octobre

* * *

Dans le village de Konohagakure no sato, on pouvait voir une petite fille au long cheveux roux ( penser a Kushina enfant) qui courait dans un dédale de ruelle avant de ce retrouver dans un cul de sac, aujourd'hui est le jour du festival du Kyubi, alors qu'elle tente de faire demi tour une foule lui bloque le chemin.

"Aujourd'hui on va finir ce que le Yondaime a commencer"

"On va te tuer démon"

alors qu'elle était prête a ce faire frapper un ninja Jonin apparait devant elle ce qui inquiète la foule, alors qu'elle pense être sauvée il se retourne et la poignarde " Sa c'est pour ma femme et mon fils que tu as tué"

A ce moment la foule arrive autour d'elle et commence a la frapper alors que le ninja continue a la poignarder, la fille ce demander au même moment ' pourquoi ? pourquoi me frappe t-il ? qu'est-je fait pour mériter cette haine ? " alors qu'elle commencer a voir trouble a cause des larmes qui coulait de ses yeux elle voit la foule tomber au sol alors que le jonin lutte pour rester éveiller, la fille et le jonin commence a entendre des bruits de pas alors que de la brume commence a glisser sur le sol autour d'eux ils peuvent entendre un bruit de cloche alors que 2 personnes entre dans la ruelle, les deux portait les mêmes habits, un vêtement bleu avec un bandana bleu et une sorte de masque vert qui va de cou jusqu'au nez, l'un était beaucoup plus petit que l'autre, alors que la fille au cheveux roux les vois elle sourit reconnaissant son frère avec son maitre, le plus jeune commence a courir vers elle.

"Natsumi, sa va ? Je t'en prie reste en vie"

"Naruto, je suis si heureuse de te voir"

Au même moment le Jonin regarde naruto en train de simpatiser avec le démon, mais il ce reconcentre sur l'homme qui avance vers lui

"Qui est tu ? sais tu même ce que tu fait ? m'attaquer te fera rechercher par le village et les Hunter-nin"

"Qui je suis a peu d'importance même si je suis surpris de voir que tu ne t'es pas écrouler, et je ne serai pas chasser car au moment où tu as attaquer cette fille tu es devenu un criminel."

Peu après l'homme envoie un éclair sur le Jonin le tuant sur le coup.

Alors que Naruto reste a côté de sa soeur, Mystogan explique a Hiruzen ce qui s'est passé alors qu'il vient d'arriver avec son ANBU

"ANBU emmène Natsumi et son frère a l'hopital "

Alors que l'ANBU emmène les enfants Mystogan commence a parler de Naruto a Hiruzen.

"Cet enfant est impressionnant, il arrive a maitrisé mes Katas en l'espace de 1 ans, je pense commencer son entrainements avec mes bâtons demain, je lui ai déjà appris a être réserver et calme, il est plutôt très intelligent et possède un grand talent, il risque d'adopter mon style mystérieux."

"Je vois, tout le contraire de Natsumi" Hiruzen rigole alors qu'il commence a ce diriger vers l'hopital alors que les anbus ramassent les civils et les envoies a la division de torture et d'interrogatoire, alors que Mystogan et Hiruzen marche dans la rue, le hokage remarque que les gens sont tous au sol en train de dormir sous l'effet de la magie de Mystogan, il ce passe la même chose alors qu'ils entrent dans l'hopital, seul Natsumi et Naruto reste éveillé alors que Mystogan ne lève le sort qu'une fois dans la chambre.

"Onee-san je suis si heureuse de te voir, vous aussi Jellal " Jellal acquiesce avant de ce fondre dans l'ombre devenant presque invisible.

Hiruzen rejoins peu après Jellal et commence a lire le rapport médical de Natsumi.

"Naruto-nee, tu crois que tu pourras rester plus longtemps ?"

"Désolé natsumi, j'ai un entrainement a continué mais Jellal m'a promis qu'à nos 8 ans je pourrais revenir dans le village"

Natsumi était triste " mais Naruto-nee pourquoi tu dois t'entrainer ?"

"Je dois m'entrainer pour protéger mon adorable soeur"

"Je ne suis pas faible je pourrais me débrouiller quand je serai une kunoichi"

"J'en suis certains mais je tient a mon rôle de frère" naruto lui fait un sourire sincère " tu ne connais pas un endroit où manger ? je commence a avoir faim "

Natsumi regarde alors le hokage qui hoche la tête et sourit

"Allons manger ramen, Ichiraku fait les meilleurs ramen au monde"

"Ramen ?"

"Tu connais pas ? c'est la nourriture des dieux pourtant il faut vraiment que tu en mange"

Elle saisit le bras de Naruto et commence a le trainer a travers le village suivit de Mystogan et Hiruzen qui a empêcher Mystogun d'activer sa magie, Mystogan à alors transformer son corp en brume et a rejoins naruto et natsumi au stand d'Ichiraku Ramen, suivis de Hiruzen.

Le propriétaire Teuchi sort de la cuisine.

"Bonjour, ah natsumi sa fait très longtemps" il ce tourne vers le hokage " hokage-same" et enfin vers le groupe habillé en bleu " Natsumi qui sont tes amis ?"

"C'est mon frère naruto avec son sensei Jel-"

"Mystogan" le coupe Jella ne voulant pas révéler son identité a trop de monde.

Teuchi pris alors leur commande qui est assez raisonnable pour tout le monde sauf pour Natsumi qui a l'air de manger plus qu'un akimichi.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée Naruto dit aurevoir a Natsumi lui disant qu'il ne la reverrait que dans 4 ans et qu'il reviendra pour l'académie, Natsumi a commencer a pleurer avant de lui dire aurevoir et de le serrer dans ses bras.

Au loin Hiruzen donne une lettre a Jellal qui comporte l'argent pour élever Naruto pour les années à venir.

"Adieux Hiruzen, après son entrainement je vais partir et lui laisser mes bâtons, j'espère qu'il sera un grand Ninja."

"Adieux Jellal, j'espère que tout c'est bien passé a édolas"

Jellal ce demander la même chose depuis les dernière années, il commence alors a partir avec Naruto pour finir son entrainement et enfin rentrer chez lui

* * *

Fin du chapitre

Merci de me PM pour chaque suggestion que vous aurez


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Voici le prochain chapitre même si il risque d'être plus courts que le précédent.

Je ne possède toujours pas naruto ni fairy tail ou toute autre mangas ou fiction.

Je vais faire un gros bashing sasuke et sakura car je déteste Sasuke si c'était moi j'aurai tué sasuke avant qu'il ne rejoingne orochimaru et sakura est juste inutile pendant 80% du mangas.

"Parle"

'Pense'

**"démon parle"**

**"démon pense"**

* * *

1 semaine plus tard dans une clairière on pouvait voir Naruto et Jellal s'entrainer, depuis que jellal a abandonné son nom de Mystogan pour son original il s'est beaucoup ouvert a naruto et quand naruto lui demande pourquoi il l'a abandonné il reçoit toujours la même réponse "Naruto tu es mon héritage en ce monde, c'est a toi qu'il appartient quand tu sera prêt"

Quand Jellal lui disait sa il était toujours heureux avant de prendre l'entrainement.

Actuellement Jellal lui montrer comment tirer un éclair avec un bâton avec un bout en palme.

"Naruto ce bâton te permet de tirer un éclair de foudre, mais sa capacité principal est de pouvoir endormir les gens autour de toi, mais n'oublie pas, tu possède la magie la où je ne la possède pas, si tu y canalise ta magie tu devrais le rendre beaucoup plus fort, prend exemple sur moi, j'arrive a endormir tout ton village et a paralyser votre ANBU sans avoir de magie a injecter, imagine ce que tu pourrais faire en y mettant la tienne"

Naruto avait l'air super excité de pouvoir être encore plus fort que son sensei " Mais nous ne le ferons pas " son excitation est vite retombé.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Car si tu dépend de la magie quand tu en aura plus tu sera faible, c'est pour sa que j'ai commencer par t'apprendre le taijutsu, je vais t'apprendre a utiliser chaque bâton comme moi et une fois que tu sera mon égal dans leur maitrise alors a ce moment on passera a la prochaine étape"

Naruto sourit clairement exciter de devenir plus fort.

Time skip 3 ans plus tard.

"Sa suffit Naruto, je t'ai appris tout mes sorts et ton Matenrō est parfait, c'est aussi l'illusion la plus forte que j'ai connus facilement de grade S, étant donner que dans ce monde il n'y a pas de magie mais du chakra les ninjas devront obligatoirement libérer tout leur chakra d'un coup pour ce libérer et s'ils en ont pas assez ils ne pourront pas sortir, je souhaite que tu garde cette capacité pour toi pour le moment."

"Hai sensei"

"Bien maintenant on va tenter de te laisse mettre ta magie dans un bâton et d'envoyer un éclair dans l'arbre"

Naruto fait ce que Jellal lui a demander mais l'éclair était si puissant que plusieurs arbres ont était désintégré.

"D'accord pour ta dernière année on va travailler sur la contrôle de ta magie, et enfin je te donnerai des livres pour la magie du corps céleste"

Naruto hoche la tête, au fil des années il était beaucoup plus calme et ne s'ouvrait a personne qu'il rencontre sauf Jellal.

* * *

Après 1 ans de dur labeur Naruto avait enfin un bon contrôle il arrivait a endormir tout le monde autour de lui sauf Jellal qui était insensible et les ninjas les plus puissant quand a ses capacités physique elle était au même niveau que Jellal malgrès le fait que naruto était beaucoup plus endurant, dans sa maitrise des bâtons magiques naruto avait beaucoup avancé mais il lui manquait l'expérience ce qui était essentiel.

"Naruto ton entrainement s'achève et je dois rentrer chez moi, sache que je suis fier de toi et que quoi qu'il arrive je pense a toi comme un fils que j'ai jamais eu, mes bâtons et mon nom son a toi, tu es le Mystogan des Nations élémentaire."

"Jellal j'ai toujours pensé a toi comme un père" naruto avait les larmes au yeux mais ce retenait de pleurer "Je te promet que je te ferai pas honte et que je deviendrai un ninja reconnus, je vais maitriser la magie des corps céleste et un jour je deviendrai si connus que même dans ton monde tu entendras parler de moi, et un jour je te promet que je viendrai te voir dans ton monde"

"Naruto une dernière chose, sache qu'il est bon de pleurer " a ce moment naruto a laisser ses larmes couler et a commencer a pleurer " Naruto j'aimerai que tu cache tes capacités a l'académie"

Naruto trouvé logique de cacher c'est capacité surtout dans le monde ninja donc il n'a même pas rétorquer "D'accord je te promet Otou-san"

Mystogan sourit alors avant de prendre un bâton et d'ouvrir un portail avant de lancer le bâton a Naruto et de sauter dans le portail mais pas avant de dire ses derniers mots.

"Je t'aime mon fils"

Naruto commence a sourire malgrès les larmes "Moi aussi Otou-san"

Naruto commence a prendre les 5 bâtons ( je ne les décris pas car tout le monde sait a quoi ressemble les 5) il en met 4 dans sont dos il garde celui avec la sorte de palme au bout dans la main comme le faisait le Mystogan de Earthland, il commence alors a marcher vers Konoha, il ressemblait exactement a Mystogan sauf qu'au lieu que ce soit des mèches bleu qui sortes du bandana c'est des mèches blondes.

Alors que naruto commence a arriver au village tout le monde commence a s'endormir même l'ANBU seul les éternels gardes de la porte Kotetsu et Izumo reste éveillé, il ce retourne vers le chemin qui mène au porte de Konoha et vois une silhouette drapé de bleu avec un manteau déchiré, ses vêtement était tous bleu avec des sortes de bandage blanc, sont pantalons était ouverts sur le haut de ses jambes en un cercle autour de la cuisse, commence si il était beaucoup trop grand, ce qui lui rajoute du style selon eux.

Alors que l'homme arrive a la porte, Kotetsu est sur ces gardes et Izumo s'approche pas rassuré.

"Votre nom et enlever le bandada je vous prie"

L'homme lui donne un papier signer du Hokage expliquant qu'il s'agit de Naruto Uzumaki mais quand sous ses habits il s'agit de Mystogan, naruto avait reçu ce papie ans pour qu'il puisse rentrer au village sans problème.

"Bien Mystogan le Hokage vous attend je suppose, bonne chance"

Naruto sous les traits de Mystogan hoche la tête avant de rejoindre la tour du Kage endormant tout le monde autour de lui et ce faisant un chemin jusqu'à sont bureau, il épargne l'ANBU de sa magie et regarde le Sandaime hokage.

"Naruto c'est bon de voir comme tu as grandis"

Naruto enlève son bandana révélant ses cheveux blond.

"Jiji sa fait longtemps, tu m'a manquer"

"Ta soeur va être heureuse mais elle a l'académie actuellement, tu devrais aller la chercher a la sortie"

"Je le ferai"

"Bien je suppose que tu veux garder le nom de Mystogan sous ce masque ainsi qu'à l'académie ?"

"Oui, je ne révèlerai mon identité qu'à ceux en qui je peux avoir confiance, je vais devoir convaincre ma soeur de pas dire a tout le monde que je suis son frère"

Le hokage rigole connaissant le comportement de Natsumi.

"Tu commencera l'académie demain, les cours finissent bientôt tu devrais aller la voir, tu veux que je t'indique le chemin ?"

Naruto hoche la tête et hiruzen lui montre sur une carte de Konoha l'emplacement de l'académie par rapport a la tour du Hokage, naruto a enregistré les détails et est partis en remettant son masque et levant le sortilège de tout ceux qu'il a endormis.

Hiruzen de son côté a demander a son ANBU de prévenir tout les ninjas par rapport au retour de l'apprentit secret de Mystogan ainsi que sa technique de sommeil pour éviter que les ninjas de son village ne l'attaque pensant qu'il s'agit d'un ennemi.

Time skip.

Naruto arrive devant l'académie il voit plusieurs parents au loin il ce cache dans l'ombre ne voulant pas abuser de sa magie et endormir toute la foule, il regarde les portes de l'académie et vois les enfants qui retourne a leur parents jusqu'à ce qu'il voit sa soeur qui avait l'air triste et qui comme tout le monde ne le remarque pas mais naruto remarque les murmures des adultes.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que Hokage-sama lui ai permis de rejoindre l'académie"

"J'espère que tu ne t'es pas approché d'elle" un mère dis a son fils

Naruto plutôt en colère invoque de la brume autour d'eux avant de commencer a avancer vers Natsumi avec des sons de clochettes le suivant alors qu'il s'approche d'elle, Natsumi le regarde les yeux écarquillés et les larmes lui sont monter aux yeux, les adultes derrière regardaient la scène étrange ce dérouler ce demandant qui était l'enfant drapé de bleu.

"Natsumi sa fait longtemps"

Natsumi court vers lui et le serre dans ses bras, naruto lui murmure alors " Natsumi appelle moi Mystogan quand nous sommes en public et que je porte ses vêtements"

Natsumi hoche la tête même si elle n'a pas compris pourquoi " Mystogan sa fait tellement longtemps, je croyais que tu viendrais jamais, j'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonner"

Mystogan lui caresse les cheveux dans leur entreinte "Ne t'inquiète pas demain j'entre a l'académie avec toi"

Peu après un homme avec une cicatrice sur le nez s'approche d'eux l'air méfiant " Bonjour je m'appelle Iruka et qui êtes vous ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu dans le village, comment connaissez-vous Natsumi ?"

Naruto commence a chercher une histoire crédible quand le Hokage s'approche d'eux, alors que la foule de parents sont partis avec leurs enfants.

"Iruka sa tombe bien, je te présente Mystogan il sera dans ta classe l'année prochaine"

"Maitre Hokage si je peux me permettre comment Natsumi et ce Mystogan ce connaisse ?"

Hiruzen regarde alors Naruto qui hoche la tête, le vieil homme soupir alors "Natsumi allons manger un peu de ramen j'expliquerai le cas de Mystogun en même temps, tu viens Mystogan ?"

Naruto hoche la tête et les suis jusqu'à Ichiraku Ramen, où ils ont commander et commencer à manger.

"Iruka, Mystogan ici présent n'est qu'un pseudo, son vrai nom est Naruto Uzumaki le frère de Natsumi"

Iruka était choqué de savoir que Natsumi avait un frère.

"Naruto était entrainé par un homme avec le même pseudo que lui, c'est d'ailleurs un héritage, tu connais sa véritable identité mais je compte sur toi pour garder le secret, même l'ANBU ne le sait pas."

"Je comprend mais pourquoi cacher son identité ?"

"Dans le monde des ninjas, n'est-il pas question de furtivité et si je protège ma soeur sans caché mon identité ils sauront que je suis son frère, ce qui va rien changer, alors qu'en tant que Mystogan je peux la protéger"

Teuchi qui était au courant depuis qu'il avait rencontrer Jellal s'approche d'eux.

"Naruto pourrais-on voir ton visage ? en 4 ans il a du beaucoup changer."

Naruto hoche la tête avant de le révéler et de le recacher avant que quelqu'un de l'extérieur ne le vois.

Le Hokage ce lève alors " Naruto tu va dormir chez Natsumi le temps que je vous trouve un appartement plus grand a tout les deux, pour demain je compte sur toi Natsumi pour lui montrer le chemin vers l'académie" le vieil homme commence à partir avant de rajouter "Oh et Mystogan évite d'endormir tout le monde a l'académie" le groupe commence a rire alors que Natsumi ramène son frère chez elle.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée

Hiruzen arrive dans la salle du conseil ou tout le monde était présent et attendait sont arrivés, alors que la plupart du conseil s'incline devant le hokage, il s'assit.

"Pourquoi le conseil a t-il était convoqué ?"

"Hokage-sama, Le kyubi aurait était approcher d'un homme en bleu, le même homme aurait était aperçu attaquant des villageois, le village est-il attaqué ?"

"Si le village était attaqué vous ne seriez pas la, et Natsumi n'est pas le Kyubi, quand a l'homme il s'appelle Mystogan, il entre a l'académie demain."

Shikaku qui écoutait à peine ce réveil alors."Hokage-sama, devons nous vraiments croire que cette homme s'appelle vraiment Mystogan ? sa semble plus être un pseudonyme"

"C'est exact Shikaku, je connais sa véritable identité et a la fin de la réunion je te demanderai a toi , Choza, Inoichi et Tsume de rester dans la salle pour discuter de son identité"

Le conseil civil commence a ce révolté "Maitre hokage, vous voulez dire que nous ne pouvons pas connaître son identité ? pourquoi donc nous sommes membre du conseil"

"Déjà il n'y a pas que vous mais aussi Hiashi et mes conseillers qui n'en sauront rien, de plus si vous avez un problème avec sa je peux aussi vous démettre de vos fonctions"

Le parti civil ce calme alors mais Hiashi voulait savoir pourquoi son clan était mis a l'écart. " Lord Hokage, pouvais vous me dire pourquoi moi et mon clan ne pouvons pas savoir au sujet de son identité ?"

"Car votre clan le saura justement, sont identités est un secret de classe SS à partir de maintenant, à cause de l'influence des anciens du clans Hyuga sont secret ne sera pas en sécurité je suis désolé Hiashi, tu le saura plus tard je peux te l'assurer."

"Je comprend, Hokage-same" Hiashi était plutôt content qu'il n'était pas mis sur la touche a cause d'un manque de confiance mais a cause des anciens qui était un épine dans son pied depuis plusieurs années.

"Si c'est tout la réunion est terminé, Danzo je t'interdis d'approcher du garçons sinon tu seras mis-à-mort pour trahison."

Danzo qui pendant toute la réunion faisait des plans pour enrôler l'enfant dans ROOT à alors cesser de réfléchir ce résignant.

Un peu plus tard Hiruzen explique a ceux qui sont rester qui est Mystogan ou plutôt naruto et leur demande de garder le silence même a leurs propres familles.

* * *

Le lendemain matin a l'académie.

Natsumi était en retard et Naruto la suivait dans ses vêtements de Mystogan ( Sous ses vêtements je vais juste l'appeler Mystogun) alors qu'il arrive a l'académie et que Natsumi s'apprête a entrer en classe, Mystogan l'arrête suggérant une idée, Mystogan savait que sa magie du sommeil aller assommer tout le monde même a faible dose sauf Iruka, il utilise alors sa magie de la brume et laisse Natsumi entrer.

Du point de vue des étudiants la portes c'est ouverte et de la brume a glisser sur le sol alors que Natsumi entre et commence a s'excuser auprès d'Iruka jusqu'à ce qu'il voit un homme masqué tout en bleu et aux bandages blanc la suivre.

"Iruka-sensei je suis désolé de son retard, elle m'a montrer le chemin vers l'académie et la classe ce qui nous a mis en retard"

Iruka savait que c'était un mensonge étant donné qu'ils habitaient ensembles et que Mystogan était venus a l'académie hier, mais il accepte l'excuse pour cette fois.

"C'est bon pour cette fois, mais ne sois plus en retard, classe je vous présente Mystogan il arrive dans la classe cette année pour 3 ans avant de passer l'examen avec nous."

"Qui dans le monde ce ferait appeler Mystogan" se moque un enfant emo au cheveux noir qui était jaloux de voir un homme près de sa Natsumi, Mystogun le force alors a dormir ne voulant plus l'entendre 'Je déteste les mec arrogants' alors que Natsumi monte tout en haut suivis de Mystogan la classe commence.

Après ce qui semble être des heures de cours barbant où Natsumi a dormi alors que Mystogan a analysé tout le monde dans la salle, Iruka décide de lancer un entrainement pratique en taijutsu.

Alors que tout le monde avait un partenaire Mystogan voit Natsumi battre Sakura, Ino battre une civil sans nom, Saï un gamin très pâle au cheveux noir battre un autre civil, Chôji perdre contre shikamaru et Kiba battre un civil sans clan, il ne reste que Sasuke et lui qui entre dans l'arène.

"Iruka-sensei, mes bâtons sont-ils autorisés ?"

Iruka qui n'avait jamais vu de bâtons de Bojutsu pareil fait un signe négatif "Ce n'est que du Taijutsu désolé"

Sasuke de son coin ce moque "Comme si avec ces bouts de bois tu pouvais me vaincre"

"Vas-y Sasuke-kun montre lui que tu es le meilleur"

Mystogan range alors le bâton qu'il a dans la main avec les autres dans son dos. " C'est bon si je les utilises pas mais les gardes sur moi ?"

Iruka hoche la tête avant de signaler le début du combat.

"Tu devrais sortir tes bouts de bois tu ne fait pas le poid contre un Uchiha, et d'ailleurs tu ne devrais même pas t'approcher de Natsumi, cette enfant est a moi tu ne mérite pas d'être prêt d'elle" ses paroles ont rendus toute les filles jalouses de natsumi et elles étaient toute prête a la frapper, Natsumi de son côté était en colère que Sasuke ose la déclaré sienne alors qu'elle le déteste.

"Alors comme ça tu aime la rouquine?" ce qui provoque la colère de Natsumi qui lui lance des insultes "Intéressant mais tu es faible, je n'ai même pas besoin de sortir mes bâtons car même sans eux je peux te vaincre"

Cela provoque la colère de l'Uchiha qui fait un cris de guerre avant de commencer a charger Mystogan, qui contre et esquive chaque attaque avant de s'ennuyer et de frapper avec sa paume le torse de Sasuke avec assez de force pour l'envoyer volé a travers la limitation de la zone de combat, Mystogan ce tourne alors vers Iruka.

"Je suis désolé je n'ai pas contrôler ma force"

"Ce n'est pas finis"on peut voir Sasuke passait a travers des signes de mains alors que Mystogan qui a récupérer son bâton a palme de son dos s'éloigne toujours sans le regarder alors que Iruka demande a Sasuke d'arrêter "KATON GOUGAKYUU NO JUTSU " Iruka qui tente de lancer un Jutsu Suiton voit alors Mystogan ce retourné et tendre le bâton en avant ce qui laisse un éclair de magie sortir du bâton et souffler la boule de feu ne laissant aucune trâce puis frapper Sasuke l'envoyant volé ( la pose Mystogan est la même que quand il réplique contre Laxus dans la Cathédrale Cardia si vous voulez L'image) Mystogan ce redresse alors et s'approche de Sasuke.

"Sasuke, Natsumi appartient a personne et tu es trop faible pour m'affronter, je vais te montrer une technique que tu ne verra jamais autre part" Mystogun commence alors a saisir ses bâtons mais est retenus par Iruka.

"Sa suffit maintenant, vous allez tous en classe,Mystogan a gagner, Mizuki emmène Sasuke a l'infirmerie.'Mizuki un ninja au cheveux blanc s'approche alors et le saisit avant de l'emmener a l'infirmerie.

"Mais Iruka-sensei, Mystogan a du tricher, Sasuker-kun ne peut pas perdre il est invincible."

"Sakura c'est sa ? vous auriez peut-être remarqué mais c'est sasuke qui m'a envoyé une boule de feu que j'ai du stopper."

"Tait toi, tu as blessé Sasuke-kun" Sakura essaie alors de le frapper mais le corp de Mystogan ce transforme en brume.

Le reste des cours ce passe bien et les 3 ans ont était plutôt répétitif, Sasuke ce proclamait meilleur que Mystogan et propriétaire de Natsumi alors que Mystogan l'écrasait a chaque fois ou l'endormait en cours quand il commençait a l'insulté, Sakura défendait toujours Sasuke et finis par être endormi a ses côtés ce qui était très apprécié par Iruka.

Aujourd'hui était le jour des examens pour devenir genin, alors que toute la classe commencer a écrire les réponses du test écrit, Mystogan qui avait donné des cours particulier a Natsumi remarque que ses questions sont différentes, intrigués il cherche a savoir qui a lancer le Genjutsu, il remarque que c'est Mizuki.

"Mizuki-sensei ?"

"Mystogan vous êtes en plein examen, qui a t'il ?"

"Rien je veux juste savoir pourquoi vous êtes en train de jeté un genjutsu a Natsumi ?"

Natsumi remarque alors ses questions changer alors que Mizuki commence a transpirer d'être découvert, Iruka le regarde.

"Mizuki si vous sabotez les tests je vous demanderez bien de sortir de la salle d'examen."

Une fois Mizuki sortit de la salle et que les futurs genins ont arrêter de discutaient, Natsumi a réussis l'examen.

Au lancer de Kunai chaque civil ont eu a peu près la moyenne, seul les enfant de clan on passé les 7 points avec notamment Sasuke qui a eu 9 point, Natsumi a eu que 7 point avec Kiba qui en a mis autant, Shino et Hinata ont eu 8 point, Chôji a eu 6 point alors que Shikamaru et MYstogun ont eu 5 point, tout les deux se retenaient et avait a peine la moyenne dans chaque note sauf en Taijutsu ou sasuke défiait constamment Mystogan et ce faisait écraser, Mystogan et Shikamaru était devenu très bon amis en 3 ans.

(Flashback no jutsu )

Alors que Mystogan était sur le toit avec Natsumi qui manger le bentô que Mystogan avait préparé le matin même ne voulant pas manger des ramens à midi, la porte du toit c'est ouverte laissant Shikamaru et Chôji arriver sur le toit et commencer a manger sur le toi en regardant les nuages.

"Mystogan, qui est tu vraiment ?" déclare tout a coup Shikamaru

"Que veut tu dire par là ?"

Pendant ce temps Natsumi et Chôji partage leur repas dont chôji complimente le nourriture de Mystogan alors qu'ils regardents l'interaction entre shikamaru et le garçons drapé de bleu.

"Je veux dire que tu arrive tout d'un coup au village, tu utilise des jutsus sur des bâtons ce qui est encore jamais vu, tu avais l'air de connaître Natsumi qui était alors un paria dans le village, et enfin tu te retient en cours."

"Tu as remarqué ?"

"Bien sûr on a exactement les mêmes notes depuis le début de l'année toi et moi"

"Je vois et que veut tu savoir ?"

"Qu'elle lien a tu avec Natsumi et quel est ton vrai nom, sa serai étonnant que tu t'appelle vraiment Mystogan"

"Avant de répondre je veux que personne ne répète ce qui va être dis ici sinon je vous traquerez" Mystogan utilise alors la brume et son intention de tué ce qui donne des frissions au 2 personnes présente, qui hoche tout les deux la tête, Mystogan enlève alors son bandana et révèle ses cheveux blond et son visage.

"Tu ressemble a Natsumi, ne me dis pas-"

"Mon vrai nom est Naruto Uzumaki et comme tu l'a compris je suis son frère jumeau."

La révélations a était un choque pour les deux.

"Munch, c'est pour sa que tu es en colère contre, Munch, Sasuke ?"

"Oui, je le laisserai pas approcher de ma soeur, maintenant si sa vous dérange pas je préfère que vous m'appeliez Mystogan"

"Pourquoi cacher ton identité ?"

"Il est plus simple pour protéger Natsumi, comme tu l'a dis elle est un Paria, si on découvre que je suis son frère les gens vont me traiter pareil donc pour l'instant je reste caché dans l'ombre"

(Flashback no jutsu KAI)

Après l'examen de Taijutsu où Sasuke c'est encore fait détruire, Natsumi a était approché par Mizuki.

"Natsumi attend"

"Que veut tu Mizuki-sensei, tu as essayé de gacher mon examen et-"

"Non je voulais simplement voir si tu étais prête pour l'examen secret"

"Quel examen secret ?"

"L'examen qui te fera devenir kunoichi de l'année"

Natsumi accepte de le passer pour pouvoir rendre fier son frère.

Plus tard dans la nuit Mystogan suivait Natsumi pour la voir volait le parchemins des techniques interdites dans la tour du Hokage et ce diriger vers la forêt ou elle commence à apprendre un Jutsu, il reste dans l'ombre pour espérait comprendre ce qu'elle était en train de faire espérant ce tromper sur le fait que Natsumi l'ai volé pour devenir plus forte.

A ce moment Iruka arrive et demande a Natsumi pourquoi elle a volée le rouleau, elle lui explique alors le test secret que Mizuki a mis en place.

"Natsumi quesque tu raconte il n'y a pas d'examen secret"

Au même moment Mizuki arrive.

"Natsumi donne moi le rouleau Iruka est la pour t'empêcher de réussir le test"

Iruka comprend alors que Mizuki est un traitre " Mizuki que fait tu ? trahis tu konoha ?"

Mizuki rigole avant de regarder Natsumi

"Natsumi tu sais pourquoi tout le monde te déteste ? "

"Mizuki c'est interdit arrête cela maintenant"

"Pourquoi suis-je détester ?"

"Car le Yondaime n'a pas vaincu la bête il l'a seulement mis en toi, tu es le Kyubi no Yoko"

Natsumi commence a pleurer alors que Mystogun est choqué quand un Shuriken géant vole vers Natsumi mais est stopper par Iruka qui ce dresse dans la trajectoire au grand choc de Mizuki et Natsumi

"Iruka-sensei pourquoi ? "

"Car tu es un de mes étudiants préféré et tout comme toi, j'ai était orphelin, je sais ce que c'est d'avoir vécu seul même si tu avais un frère a tes côtés"

"Un frère ? ce démon n'a aucun frère tu divague Iruka"

A ce moment Natsumi ce mit en colère et invoque des centaines de clone d'ombre qui attaque Mizuki choqué, Mizuki ce rattraper assez vite et lance un attaque Katon qui incinère tout les clones et incendie la forêt, il relance alors le même jutsu cette fois-ci dans le but de tué Iruka et Natsumi.

Mais alors Mystogan ce dresse et bloque le coup avec son bâton à palme et éteint tout les flammes qui commence a incendier de plus en plus d'arbre, Mystogan regarde alors Iruka et le vois saigner abondamment, il vérifie aussi Natsumi et la vois juste un peu choqué des révélations récente, il ce retourne pour voir un Jutsu raiton lui explosé au visage détruisant sa cagoule.

"Un génin crois pouvoir vaincre un chunin ? Tu va me le payer pour le coup de l'examen écrit" la fumé ce dissipe peu a peu et révélant le visage de Naruto.

"Qui aurait pensé que tu était une blonde"

"Mizuki, pour avoir blesser un ninja de Konoha et ma soeur je vais te montrer un technique que tu n'a encore jamais vu"

"Le démon est ta soeur ? Alors comme sa votre salope de mère a engendré 2 démon"

Naruto est dévenu furieux, alors que Natsumi avait les larmes aux yeux et que Iruka observait, Naruto sort les 4 bâtons de son dos et les envoies en demi cercle face à lui.

" Matenrō "

Au yeux de Mizuki il a était pris dans une grande explosion et envoyer a plusieurs milliers de mètres du sol

"Impossible il a rasé toute la forêt"

Tout d'un coup il commence a être attaché par des ceintures et un démon déchire le ciel prêt a le dévorer

"Ce doit être une illusion, KAI, KAI, KAI, KAI, POURQUOI ELLE NE DISPARAIT PAS" Mizuki à alors concentrer tout son chakra avant de le relâcher et il réussit finalement a sortir de l'illusion

Dans le monde réel on peut voir Mizuki utiliser tout son chakra pour sortir de l'illusion.

"Tu croyais m'avoir avec ta petite illusion ?"

"Non mais tu en es sorti trop tard"

il voit alors Naruto avec 4 bâtons qui flottes dans son dos et celui à palme dans sa main droite, Mizuki remarque alors un sceau sous lui

"Gojūmahōjin: Mikagura"

le sceau envoie alors un faisceau magique qui l'engloutit et remonte dans le ciel a travers plusieurs autre sceau tous différents, une fois le sorts terminé Mizuki était au sol sanglant, alors que Iruka était choqué de voir des techniques comme celles qu'il vient de voir alors que Natsumi trouvait son frère cool.

L'ANBU arrive peu après avec Hiruzen qui demande les 3 dans son bureau et ordonne a l'ANBU de ne rien dévoilé pour l'identité de naruto sous peine de mort.

Quelque heure plus tard.

Hiruzen était dans son bureau avec Naruto avec un nouveau bandana et Natsumi.

"Natsumi tu n'es pas le Kyubi tu es son géôlier."

"Je comprend, pourquoi j'ai était choisis?"

"Notre père avait confiance en toi je pense"

"Notre père ? tu sais qui il est ?"

"Naruto ! Comment l'a tu découvert et pourquoi lui dit tu ?"

"Hokage-same avec tout le respect que je vous doit, elle mérite de savoir qui sont ses parents, je l'ai su par Mystogan qui pensait lui même qu'il vaut mieux dire qui sont les parents des autres que de leur cacher, regarder Natsumi toute sa vie ont lui a dit qu'elle n'avait aucun parent qu'ils l'ont abandonner, même Mizuki a dis que notre mère était une salope, elle a droit de savoir."

"Tu as raison excuse moi, Natsumi ton père et ta mère son morte, mais ton père est le Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namizake et ta mère est le habanero au sang chaud, Uzumaki Kushina, voici un photo" Il sort alors une photo d'un tiroir montrant Kushina enceinte avec Minato a ses côtés.

Natsumi commence a pleurer

"Natsumi nos parents nous ont aimés j'en suis certains et ils nous aiment encore dans l'autre monde."

Natsumi était heureuse d'avoir des parents et Hiruzen ce rend compte qu'il aurai du leur dire la vérité y a déjà un moment.

"Je suis désolé, je voulais caché la vérité pour éviter les assassins de Iwa ou autre nation."

"Ne t'inquiète pas Jiji, je suis la pour la protéger"

"D'ailleurs naruto-nee qu'elle est ses techniques que tu es utilisé ? "

"Natsumi a notre naissance les gens m'ont pris pour le kyubi Jinchuuriki et mon poignardé, mon sensei m'a alors soigné mais pour ce faire il a remplacer ma réserve de chakra par une réserve de magie."

"Tu veux dire-"

"Oui, je ne peux pas utilisé le chakra et c'est pour sa que j'utilise ses bâtons et apprend la magie à la maison."

"Sugoï"

"Je suis content que sa te plaise, l'illusion qui a paralyser est une illusion de rang S qui trompe tout Dōjutsu car il n'utilise pas le chakra et le seul moyen d'en sortir et de concentrer et relâcher tout son chakra d'un coup, cette illusion envoie la personne prise dedans a plusieurs mètre du sol avant de l'attacher avec des ceintures noirs et de laisser un monstre déchirais le ciel pour dévorer la personnes, la deuxième de mes techniques est une magie a plusieurs sceau que j'utilise souvent pendant qu'il ce libère de l'illusion a cause de son temps de préparation, c'est un technique de rang A et si j'y injecte ma magie en plus dans le bâton sa devient une technique de rang S"

"Tu met pas naturellement de la magie dans tes bâtons ?"

"Non les Bâtons ont une charge de magie en eux, quiconque les tiens peux utiliser la magie après une certaine pratique mais seul moi peux rendre les techniques beaucoup plus puissante"

Hiruzen était très impressionné par ses capacités, mais alors Natsumi pose une question qui intéresse aussi beaucoup Hiruzen.

"Et ta technique pour faire dormir les gens viens d'un des bâtons ?"

"Oui il s'agit de Nemuri no Mahō, quand j'y injecte ma magie je peux faire dormir tout le monde sauf des Ninja de niveau ANBU même si ils seront fatigués"

"Sugoï et celle où tu te transforme en brume ?"

"Sa n'a pas vraiment de nom j'utilise juste un de mes bâtons pour me transformer en brume et réapparaître plus loin"

Hiruzen était encore plus imprésisionné par ses deux techniques surtout la première 'Plus tard il pourrais même affaiblir des Ninja de niveau Kage'

"Bien je pense que vous voudriez vous reposé je me trompe ?" les voyant hocher de la tête il continu " Vous pouvez y aller mais n'oublier pas de remplir le dossier pour devenir officiellement Ninja et de prendre la photo en Haut de cette tour dans 3 jours, rendez-vous dans 1 semaine a l'académie pour le placement d'équipe."

"D'accord Jiji, allons y Naruto-nee."

Hiruzen soupire sachant que la réunion du conseille aller commencer alors que les 2 jumeaux rentres chez eux sans incident.

Hiruzen entre dans le salle du conseil, qui était plutôt calme pour une fois.

"Pourquoi avez vous convoquez cette réunion ?"

"Nous avons appris que l'enfant démon avait volé le parchemin des techniques interdites et aussi que ce Mystogan est devenus ninja nous exigeons donc de connaître son identité".

"Tout d'abord Natsumi n'est pas un démon puis ensuite elle a était manipulé par Mizuki qui comptait voler le parchemin et fuir le village" a ce moment le conseil civil était choqué d'avoir un traître parmis les enseignant "Mizuki est en train d'être interroger par Ibiki actuellement, il a était arrêter par Mystogan et en parlant de lui je refuse toujours de vous révéler sont identité"

"Mais hokage-same nous sommes le conseil civil nous exi-"

"Vous êtes justement le conseil CIVIL et non Shinobi, moi Nara Shikaku au nom de mon clan je soutient Hokage-same pour cacher l'identité réelle de Mystogan"

"Mais-"

"Moi Chôza Akimichi au nom du clan Akimichi je soutient Hokage-sama pour cacher l'identité de Mystogan

"De même pour le clan Inuzuka"

"Pareil pour les Aburame, il ressemble beaucoup a notre clan et nous pouvons comprendre pourquoi il garde son identité cacher, je pense qu'il est un atout pour notre village."

"Le clan Yamanaka soutient Hokage-same pour garder cacher l'identité de Mystogan"

"De même pour le clan Hyuga"

Le conseil civil était choqué que tout les clans Shinobi refuse leur demande.

"Pouvous nous au moins savoir Hiruzen ? Nous sommes tes conseillers"

"Non c'est définitif, Mystogan va garder son identité cacher et Natsumi n'aura aucune répercution de l'incident Mizuki, si c'est tout vous pouvez partir, Shibi et Hiashi veuillez rester ici une fois tout le monde sortit."

Alors que tout les mondes est sortie Hiruzen ce retourne pour regarder Hiashi et Shibi

"Hyuga-san, Aburame-san, Mystogan est en réalité Naruto Uzumaki, Shibi ton clan a du remarquer qu'il n'avait pas de chakra ? Il a perdu son chakra peu après sa naissance" il commence a expliquer les événements ainsi que sa rencontre avec Jellal " Hiashi ton clan ne peut pas voir a travers ses vêtement a cause de la magie qui rayonne de ses bâtons mais comme Shibi j'aimerai que tu fasse taire les rumeurs sur Naruto disant qu'il n'a pas de chakra si il devait y en avoir."

"Nous comprenons Hokage-sama, nous trouverons quelques choses pour cacher son identité le plus longtemps possibles"

"Hokage-sama je vous promet que les anciens n'en sauront rien, et je vais moi aussi trouver quelque chose pour expliquer le cas de Naruto si il est découvert"

Hiruzen hoche la tête heureux d'avoir régler le problème avec les clans qui pourrais facilement découvrir le secret de Mystogan, alors que les deux chefs de clans rentrent chez eux par Shunshin, Hiruzen soupir en voyant la pile de papier 'Sa va être une longue soirée'.

* * *

Fin de chapitre

N'oubliez pas si vous avez des commentaires ou des remarques vous pouvez me MP.

Prochain chapitre les formations d'équipe les grades D et enfin Wave.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Je déclare que je ne possède pas Naruto ni Fairy tail ni toute autre fic.

Si je devais posséder Naruto j'aurai fait en sorte que Sasuke ce soit fait arracher les yeux et la bite avant de lui faire avaler de force et le tuer avant même l'invasion d'Orochimaru.

"Parle"

'Pense'

**"démon parle"**

**'démon pense'**

* * *

Natsumi et Mystogan venait d'arriver a l'académie pour le placement des équipes alors qu'ils avaient tout d'eux remplis leur dossier en tant que ninja il y a quelques jours.

(Flashback no jutsu )

Dans l'appartement de Natsumi, Naruto était entrain de remplir les dossiers de ninja il ne manque que quelque info sur Natsumi.

"Natsumi ?"

"Oui Naruto ?"

"Dis moi, a tu déjà pris ta photo pour le profil ninja ?"

"Non, je voulais y aller aujourd'hui"

"Bien, nous irons ensemble, le reste est bon je me suis inscrit en tant que membre vivant de la famille"

"D'accord, on y va ?"

"Maintenant ?"

"Pourquoi pas sa te dérange ?"

"Non, Je m'habillle et j'arrive"

Quelque minute plus tard Natsumi et Mystogan sortent de l'appartement pour ce diriger vers la tour du Hokage.

Alors qu'ils arrivent sur le toit et que Mystogan lève son sortilège Nemuri no Mahō qui a endormis les passants dans les rues qu'ils ont empruntés. Ils virent Hiruzen a côtés du photographe en train de discuter

"Vous voilà, pendant un moment j'ai cru que vous aviez oublié la photo."

"Non mais j'était occupé a faire les dossiers pendant que Natsumi manger des ramens"

"Nee-san, les ramens c'est la nourriture des dieux "

"Ouais c'est comme l'orange"

"Nee-san, L'orange c'est la couleur des dieux"

"..."

"..."

"Enfin bref, Natsumi si tu veux bien passer en premier, Mystogan passera après et vous avez de la chance que le photagraphe soit dans la confidence."

Natsumi devient rouge devant son erreur, elle vient clairement de révéler l'identité de son frère sans le faire exprès.

Alors que Natsumi est pris en photo avec son serre tête sur son front on pouvait voir Mystogan donner le dossiers a Hiruzen qui y ajoute la photo pour rendre son statut de ninja genin officiel, quand ce fut au tour de Mystogan il y avait 2 dossiers le premiers sous le nom de Naruto Uzumaki, au moment ou le photagraphe avait pris la photo on voyait Mystogan sans son masque et son banada, puis ensuite pour le dossier Mystogan où on voyait une copie conforme du Mystogan de Earthland mais plus petit et avec le symbole de Konoha sur la plaque de métal.

"Nee-san, pourquoi avoir pris 2 photos ? et avoir 2 dossiers ?"

"Tu as encore fait l'erreur Natsumi, mais Mystogan doit avoir 2 dossiers, le premier sous sa véritable identité et le second en tant que son pseudo les deux seront aggrafés ensemble même si celui sous le nom de Naruto sera classé au rang SS, ainsi lorsqu'il va montrer sa véritable identité il pourra rester un Ninja"

"D'accord"

(Flashback no jutsu KAI )

Alors que Mystogan s'assoit au fond et laisse sa soeur discutait avec ses nouveaux amis à savoir shikamaru, Chôji, Shino, Hinata et Kiba

"C'est ennuyant ici, c'est tellement plus simple de regarder les nuages"

"Munch te plains pas, Munch, tu ne fait rien."

"Hé les gars, vous êtes tous devenus génin c'est cool sa surtout toi Natsumi" Kiba avait le béguin pour Natsumi mais elle lui as toujours dis non a ses avances, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de recommencer.

"Kiba quand va tu arrêter de draguer ma meilleure amie tu vois pas qu'elle ne t'aime pas ?"

"Hinata tu ne connais rien a l'amour, je suis sûr que je vais réussir a toucher son coeur"

Peu après Mystogan s'approche en ayant clairement assez que Kiba drague sa soeur même seul Shikamaru et chôji sont au courant avec Natsumi bien sûr

"Natsumi tu devrais venir, le cours va bientôt commencer et je veux pas que tu sois encore punis par Iruka-sensei"

"D'accord" elle me suis avec Hinata derrière moi alors que je peux entendre Kiba grommeler

"Comment ce type ose-t-il voler ma Natsumi"

"Dobe ce n'est pas ta Natsumi, c'est la mienne, elle portera les futurs Uchiha que sa lui plaise ou non"

"CALMEZ-VOUS CLASSE"

La classe ce calme très vite même si on peut sentir une légère intention de tuer venant de Mystogan.

"Bien je vais annoncez les équipes votre sensei viendra vous cherchez après la pause déjeuner c'est compris ?"

"Hai sensei"

Iruka commence alors à attribué les équipes.

Equipe 1 : ...

Equipe 2 : ...

Equipe 3 : ...

Equipe 4 : ...

Equipe 5 : ...

Equipe 6 : ...

Equipe 7 : Sasuke Uchiha qui répond le tic incontesté des Uchiha "hn", Sakura Haruno "Je te l'avais dis Ino-pig je suis dans l'équipe de Sasuke-kun, le vrai amour gagne toujours", Natsumi Uzumaki "Ma Natsumi est avec moi" a ce moment Sasuke fait un grand sourire pervers alors que Natsumi pleure mentalement et Sakura est triste d'être ignoré pour Natsumi et Mystogan "Super Mysto je suis dans ton équipe"

"Mysto?"

"C'est plus court"

A ce moment là, tout la classe a eu un goute de sueur.

"Pourquoi ce faible est-il dans mon équipe, il va juste s'interposer entre moi et mon amour"

"Surveille tes paroles Sasuke, Hokage-sama a choisis ses équipes si tes pas content va le voir"

Sasuke n'avait plus rien a dire écoute alors les autres équipes.

Equipe 8 : Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame et Kiba inuzuka

Hinata fait un signe de tête, de même pour shino alors que Kiba sourit et que Akamaru son chien ninja aboie.

Equipe 9 : elle est toujours en circultation.

Equipe 10 : Ino Yamanaka, Chôji Akimichi et Shikamaru Nara

"Non, je suis avec 2 paresseux ..."

"Gênant"

"Munch"

Peu après la plupart des étudiant sont allés manger, les fans de sasuke l'ont poursuivit alors qu'il cherchait a s'approcher Natsumi qui avec ses amis est allée manger sur le toit ou Mistogan l'attendait déjà.

"Natsumi tu as pris ton temp-" il s'est coupé lorsqu'il a vu le reste des amis de Natsumi"

"Oh Natsumi je savait pas que tu était si proche avec ton Mysto-chan"

"Hinata c'est faux je ne l'aime pas"

Shikamaru et Chôji riait mentalement devant la scêne alors que Kiba était plus ou moins en colère

"Hé toi, tu fous quoi ici ? On a décidé de venir déjeuner ici en premier."

"Halène de chien tu devrais te taire car j'attendais Natsumi a la base, si sa te dérange je peux aussi t'envoyer faire un petit somme"

La menace avait l'air de faire son effet car Kiba ne s'est plus plaint mais à commencer a manger avec son Hinata et Shino en équipe alors que Shikamaru, Chôji et Natsumi ont rejoins Mystogan qui avait sortie une boîte de bento et en tendit une a Natsumi.

"Merci nee-san"

"Natsumi ?"

"Gomen Mystogan"

Heureusement l'autre groupe n'avait pas entendu Natsumi mais Kiba fumait de voir Natsumi manger la nourriture de Mystogan.

Peu après la fin de la pause déjeuner qui c'est déroulé assez calmement, Tout les espoirs Genin sont retournaient en classe en attendant leur sensei d'équipe, peu a peu chaque équipe était prise ne laissant que les équipes 7,8 et 10.

La porte de la salle de classe s'ouvre alors et une femme et un homme entre alors dans la salle, la femme avait de long cheveux noir et des yeux rubis

"Equipe 8 avec moi je suis Kurenai Yuhi"

L'homme derrière elle allume alors un cigarette il avait les cheveux noir et une légère barbe avec une ceinture portant le Kanji du Feu montrant qu'il fait partie des 12 ninjas gardiens.

"Equipe 10 avec moi je suis Asuma Sarutobi."

Les 2 équipes ont commencer a suivre leurs sensei respectifs alors que l'équipe 7 continuait a attendre

Natsumi ce plaignait de son retard alors Sakura était silencieusement très en colère, Sasuke fumait a l'intérieur mais était présser de devenir plus fort venger son clan, et enfin Mystogan lui était dans l'ombre sachant déjà que leur sensei leur donner une leçon important de la vie d'un ninja, la patience.

Pendant 3 longue heure ils ont attendus avant que la porte ne s'ouvre qu'un homme avec un masque facial et son bandeau sur son oeil gauche n'entre, il avait des cheveux gris argenté qui défié la gravité elle même.

Equipe 7, Ma première impression de vous est que vous craignez, sur le toit dans 10 min" il disparait alors dans un Shunshin.

La futur équipe commence a courir sur le toit alors que Mystogan transforme son corps en brume en guise de Shunshin et ce retrouve sur le toit, son sensei ne l'a pas encore remarqué, il choisis alors de rester dans l'ombre.

Le reste de l'équipe arrive sur le toit quelque minute plus tard et s'assoies en face de leur Sensei qui lisait le légendaire livre orange.

"Bien, pour commencer présenter vous, nom et prénom, aime et n'aime pas, rêve pour l'avenir"

"Mais sensei on ce connait tous de l'académie"

"Justement pinky moi je vous connais pas"

"Pouvez-vous nous montrer un exemple" la tête rose était visiblement énervé

"Bien, je m'appelle Kakashi Hatake, j'aime beaucoup de chose et déteste beaucoup d'autre chose, mes rêves ne vous intéresse pas, a toi Pinky"

Tout les genins avait des goutes de sueurs devant sont introductions où ils ont rien appris sauf son nom

"Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno, j'aime "elle regarde Sasuke avec un petit rire" je déteste Ino-pig et Mystogan et mes rêves sont" elle regarde encore Sasuke avec du sang qui coule de son nez.

"Bien suivant, à toi la rouquine."

"NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME SA. Je m'appelle Natsumi Uzumaki, j'aime beaucoup les ramens et les blagues" 'et mon frère' rajoute t-elle mentalement "je déteste Sasuke et les gens qui juge sans connaître, mon rêve a l'avenir c'est que mes parents sois fière de moi depuis l'autre monde"

'Sait-elle ? je vais devoir en parler à Hokage-same'

"Bien, à toi émo-boy."

"Je suis Sasuke Uchiha, j'aime pas grand chose a part Natsumi,je déteste les idiots comme Mystogan et mon rêve a l'avenir est plutôt une ambition, tué une certaine personne et reconstruire mon clan a travers Natsumi"

'Pas de surprise de ce côté même si la partit avec Natsumi me fait un peu peur'

'Tellement cool Sasuke-kun' pense sakura avec des coeurs aux yeux

"Bien maintenant que vous vous êtes tous présenté nous pouvons contin-"

"Sensei vous m'avez oublié"

Kakashi remarque alors Mystogan dans l'ombre a côté de lui 'Quand est-il arrivé ici ? je ne l'ai pas vu passer la porte ni même entendu'

"Excuse moi, je ne t'avais pas vu passer la porte"

"Ce n'est rien je ne suis pas passé par le porte"

'Il connait Shunshin ?'

"Je vois tu as du utilisé Shunshin je me trompe?"

"Oui et non c'est plus une variante, je peux me présenter a présent ?"

Kakashi hoche la tête très intrigué par ce nouveau type qu'il n'avait même pas détecter.

'Il ne peut pas être plus cool que mon Sasuke-kun'

"Je suis Mystogan."

"..."

"..."

"Et ?"

"C'est tout"

A ce moment la plupart des gens tombes au sol devant l'introduction pire que celle de Kakashi.

"D'accord, bon rendez-vous demain,au terrain d'entrainemen heure précise pour un test de survie."

"Un test ? mais on est pas déjà devenu Genin ?"

"Non Sakura, le test que vous avez passer sert a éliminé ceux qui ont aucune chance d'être Genin, je vous préviens le test que je vais vous faire passer a 33% de réussite et je vous conseils de ne pas déjeuner si vous ne voulez pas vomir.

Peu après Kakashi ce rend au Bureau du Hokage pour lui posait quelque question au sujet de Natsumi. Pendant ce temps Mystogan pose sa main sur l'épaule de Natsumi, qui la regarde, Sasuke tente d'éloigner Mystogan de Natsumi mais ils ont tout les 2 disparus dans un nuage de brume ne laissant aucune trâce d'eux. Sasuke rentre alors chez lui fumant avec une Sakura qui le suit espérant pouvoir décrocher un rendez-vous avez lui .

* * *

Le lendemain matin.

Naruto était en train réveiller Natsumi de son rêve qui étonnamment était de ramen, il ce prépare et prépare le petit déjeuner pour toute les deux.

"Ohayo Naruto-nee"

"Ohayo Natsumi, bien dormi ?"

Natsumi acquiesce avant d'entamer le petit déjeuner sur la petite table a manger.

"Si bon nee-san" d'un coup elle ce souvient des paroles de kakashi "oh non pourquoi tu as préparé le petit déjeuné ? Kakashi-sensei nous a dis de pas le prendre" Natsumi commence alors a paniqué sans même entendre son frère qui essaie d'attirer son attention ce qui l'énerve.

"NASTUMI !" Natsumi ce recroqueville alors en boule ce faisant toute petite.

"Oui nee-san ?"

"Tu m'écoute enfin, Kakashi n'a pas donné d'ordre on peut manger, il pensait qu'on le ferai pas pour qu'on soit plus faible c'est tout crois moi et tout ce passera bien, fait moi confiance"

"D'accord naruto-nee" visiblement calmée natsumi s'assoie a table et commence a manger le petit déjeuner avec Naruto avant de ce rendre au terrain d'entrainement 7 suivis de naruto qui m'est son masque de Mystogan et range les boîte à bento avant de rejoindre sa soeur.

Peu de temps après ils arrives sur le terrain d'entrainement et vois Sasuke et Sakura en train d'attendre, Sasuke commence à s'approcher de Natsumi alors que son toutou au cheveux rose le suis sans un mot.

"Eloigne toi d'elle Dobe, tu n'es pas assez fort pour la protéger, seul un Uchiha peut la protéger correctement"

"Oh est tu es cet Uchiha ? Si ton clan est si fort pourquoi a t'il était exterminé en une nuit par une seule personne"

"Tait toi tu ne sais rien de tout sa, encore un mot et je vais te tuer maintenant éloigne toi d'elle"

"Non maintenant dégage de mon chemin avec ton caniche ou je me gênerai pas a te faire dormir"

"Comme si tu pouvais tu es faible"

"Sasuke tu oublie le nombre de fois où Mystogan t'a vaincu a l'académie sans essayer"

"Ce n'était que de la chance et ne prend pas sa défense, tu devrais plutôt admirer comment je vais le vaincre"

Sasuke commence à attaquer Mystogan qui transforme son corps en brume et s'éloigne, Sasuke ce retourne alors et le charge avec un Kunai, Mystogan l'esquive et attrape son bras le serrant pour qu'il lâche prise avant de le renvoyer en arrière

"Sasuke"

"Hn"

"Dors"

Sasuke s'est endormis directement alors que le toutou rose chercher a le réveiller Mystogan s'allonge contre un arbre et patiente laissant Natsumi s'assoir a côté de lui et Sakura en train de soigner son Sasuke-kun.

Plusieurs heures d'attente plus tard, Sasuke était réveiller et furieux d'avoir était battut si facilement alors que Sakura criait sur Mystogan d'avoir fait du mal a Sasuke, Natsumi pratiquait des Katas que sa mère lui as légué a travers un parchemin de qu'elle espère pouvoir combiné avec ses clones et faire un nouveau style de Taijutsu unique, Kakashi arrive par Shunshin sur cette scène et cherche alors Mystogan, qu'il trouve contre un arbre mangeant une pomme sans enlever son masque 'Au moins quelqu'un d'autre que moi a ce don'

( Pour la scène avec Mystogan regarder juste fairy tail jusqu'à l'arc Phantom Lord, c'est la même scêne où lui avec Porlyuusica sont dans la forêt et où il lui vole une pomme avant de montrer tout les drapeaux des filières de Phantom Lord qu'il a rasé a lui seul )

"Bien tout le monde voici le test, j'ai 2 cloches pour 4 personnes, ceux qui optienne une cloche devienne genin les autres retournes a l'académie, vous avez jusqu'à midi, j'ai aussi remarqué que vous avez tous suivis mon conseil sauf Mystogan qui est en train de grignoter"

"Mystogan tu vois il fallait pas qu'on prenne le petit déjeuner ce matin"

"QUOI ?"

"Vous mangez ensemble ?"

Kakashi qui était au courant de la véritable identité de Mystogan avec son entrevu avec le Hokage hier soir, remarque alors que lui et sa soeur avait pris le petit déjeuner.

"Oui on habite ensemble"

"Bref Natsumi, Mystogan avait raison, j'avais seulement conseiller, ne pas le prendre vous aurez rendus plus faible."

"Désolé d'avoir douté de toi Mystogan..."

"Ce n'est rien allons passer ce test ."

"Tu va échouer Mystogan, seul un Uchiha peut vaincre un Uchiha, je vais avoir les cloches et donner l'autre a Natsumi

Kakashi pensé a ce moment qu'il faudra qu'il change l'attitude de Sasuke avant de donner le signal pour commencer le test avant de sortir son livre orange et de le lire a la vue de tous, tout le monde c'est caché sauf Mystogan.

"Tu ne te cache pas Mystogan ?"

"A quoi bon me caché vous ne sentez pas mon chakra."

A ce moment Kakashi le remarque, il ne ressent aucun chakra venant de lui, quelque part dans les arbres, Natsumi ce rappelle que son frère n'a pas de chakra.

"Je vais juste observer les combats et t'affronter plus tard"

"Comme tu veux."

Peu après Natsumi engage Kakashi avec quelque Shuriken avant de crée une vingtaine et clone et de fondre sur Kakashi qui utilise Kawarimi avant de détruire tout les clones avec un Jutsu Katon, il ce retourne et vois Natsumi l'engager dans un style de taijustu nouveau mais éfficace. 'Seul son manque de vitesse la rend prévisible j'imagine même pas si elle augmente sa vitesse et double sa avec ses clones elle serais complêtement imprévisible.'

Alors que Kakashi commence a en avoir marre il l'envoie volé dans un lac proche avec son bras libre.

Peu après Kakashi trouve Sakura et l'enferme dans un Genjutsu qui lui montre son Sasuke-kun poignarder de partout et lui demande de l'aide.

"SASUKE-KUN" crie-t-elle avant de s'évanouir

'Bizarre elle était sensé être la plus douée de l'académie pour détecter un Genjutsu'

Il retourne dans la clairière et vois Mystogan retenir sa soeur.

"Natsumi il t'a envoyer dans un lac laisse tout le monde avoir sa chance, tu pourrais même me voir le combattre si tu reste ici."

"Bien mais fait vite je veux devenir une Kunoichi moi."

Mystogan hoche la tête et au même moment Sasuke entre dans la clairière.

"Natsumi regarde moi le battre"

Sasuke engagne alors Kakashi dans un match de Taijutsu qui ne le force toujours pas a ranger son livre orange, alors que sasuke commencer a s'énervé il commence a faire des signes de mains.

"KATON : GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU"

Kakashi était surpris de voir une telle technique avant de kawarimi, ce qui force Sasuke a chercher Kakashi après qu'il ai remarqué que son sensei c'était permuté avec un Journal ( Petit rondin de bois, utilisé généralement dans les forêts ou a Konoha), Sasuke ce rend compte alors qu'il n'est ni autour de lui ni au dessus, mais qu'il est en dessous, il s'en rend trop tard car Kakashi a utiliser sa technique, Doton Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu, Sasuke ce retrouve alors dans le sol avec seulement sa tête qui dépasse, on peut voir Sakura le rejoindre et essaie de le détterer sans ce salir ( Ce qui est impossible ).

"Je vous ordonne de me libérer et de me donner une cloche, je suis un Uchiha, vous devriez me nommé Genin sans même passer ce test."

Kakashi soupir avant de voir Mystogan qui s'approche .

"Kakashi sensei libère le pour que je puisse t'affronter sur tout le terrain"

"Comme si tu pouvais le vaincre tu es faible"

"Bien" kakashi fait un signe de main ce qui sort Sasuke du sol, qui tente alors de saisir une cloche, mais a était envoyer a travers tout le terrain avec son caniche aux cheveux roses qui le rejoins.

"Sasuke si tu veux bien laisse Mystogan le combattre, après tout vous avez tous eux votre chance."

"Hn" Sasuke était en colère de pas réussir a prendre de cloche ' Au moins je verrais cette idiot ce faire battre, peut être que Natsumi verra que je suis beaucoup plus fort que ce minable."

Pendant ce temps on pouvait voir Kakashi attendre Mystogan qui marche vers lui, on pouvait voir de la brume ce former autour de Mystogan et entendre des clochettes derrière lui alors qu'il avance vers Kakashi.

"Je dois avoué tu as du style Mystogan mais cela ne fait pas le Ninja" 'La pression qu'il dégage est vraiment énorme je ferai mieux de ranger mon livre et de faire attention' alors que Kakashi range son livre dans une de ses poches arrière il ce sent tout d'un coup plus fatigué 'Quesqu'y m'arrive je me sent comme si j'aller dormir, est-ce un Genjutsu ? Non c'est impossible'

"Je vois que tu résiste a mon Nemuri no Mahō"

"Alors c'est une illusion ?"

Mystogan stop alors la technique

"Oui mais passons au chose sérieuse je peut voir que mon Nemuri no Mahō ne servira pas pour te vaincre"

"Bien leçon 1 Taijutsu"

Mystogan range alors le bâton qu'il a dans la main avant d'engager Kakashi dans une bataille au Taijutsu.

'Impensable, son Taijutsu n'a aucune ouverture, il est tellement fluide et rapide, même avec mon sharingan je ne pense pas pouvoir le contrer, où dans le monde il l'a appris'

Alors que Mystogan voit que sa ne mène a rien il s'éloigne de Kakashi qui quand à lui entame une série de sceau de main.

"Suiton SUIRYUDAN NO JUTSU"

Un grand dragon d'eau est sortis du lac est s'est dirigé vers Mystogan qui sort 2 bâtons de plu

"Sanjūmahōjin: Kyōsui "

Le dragon d'eau à alors était renvoyer sur Kakashi qui utilise une attaque Katon créant un nuage de vapeur.

Kakashi sort alors du Nuage pour voir Mystogan sortir les 2 derniers bâtons de sont dos et les étendres devant lui

"Leçon 2 Genjutsu, Matenrō"

Kakashi ce voit alors projeter dans les airs par une grande explosion qui a détruit le sol 'Genjutsu intéressant, mais pas quand on sait les contré'

"Genjutsu KAI" Le genjutsu ne c'est pas dissous a la place des ceintures noir l'ont attraper et un monstre a arracher le ciel près de le dévorer. 'Impensable mon flux de chakra n'a pas était touché' Kakashi a alors libérer tout son chakra d'un coup et c'est libérer de l'illusion.

"Illusion intéressante Mystogan"

"Oui, mais c'est trop tard, tu va subir la même chose que Mizuki"

Du côté des Genin qui était pas courant, ils ce demandaient ce qui est arrivés a Mizuki, alors que Kakashi lui le savait, il regarde alors le sol et vois un grand cercle magique.

"Oh merde"

"Dernière leçon Ninjutsu, Gojūmahōjin: Mikagura " Kakashi pouvait voir Mystogan avec un bâton dans sa main planter dans le sol et les 4 autres flottaient derrière lui alors qu'une faisceau de magie l'engloutit et remonte a travers plusieurs cercle magiques, par chance Kakashi avait kawarimi juste a temps connaissant la puissance de la technique après avoir vu le corps de Mizuki ensanglanté.

"Tu es dangereux Mystogan, maintenant à moi, Katon karyuendan no Jutsu"

Une petite vague de feu en forme de dragon vole vers Mystogan qui envoie le bâtons dans sa main en avant ce qui souffle le feu et envoie un faisceau d'énergie sur Kakashi qui n'a pas le temps de l'esquiver, Mystogan commence alors à courir vers kakashi avec ses bâtons flottant dans son dos , il en envoie alors 3 autour de Kakashi pour lancer sa prochaine attaque quand Kakashi Shunshin dans son dos et tente de le poignarder, mais le corps de Mystogan ce transforme en brume laissant 2 bâtons autour de lui

"Nijūmahōjin Bakuhatsu"( Certains sorts sont a moi étant donné qu'on ne voit pas souvent Mystogan ce battre)

Les bâtons ont alors déclancher une énorme explosion magique avant de revenir au derrière Mystogan.

"Pas mal mais pas assez pour me vaincre" Mystogan ce retourne alors pour voir Kakashi l'envoyer volé a travers le terrain.

"Ton taijutsu est de loin meilleur que le miens je le reconnais, tes jutsus sont uniques et j'imagine même pa-"

Kakashi a était coupé car il a subis une attaque de foudre par derrière, il ce retourne pour voir un bâton flottait derrière lui puis il entend

"Voici Nemuri no Mahō a pleine puissance" Kakashi préparait a l'attaque concentre son Chakra pour ne pas dormir mais la force de Nemuri no Mahō à pleine puissance le maintient à peine conscient "Bravo pour être rester conscient mais c'est finis, Gojūmahōjin: Mikagura" Kakashi voit les cercles magiques apparaitre au dessus de lui 'Merde j'ai pas assez de magie pour bloquer l'attaque, puis d'un coup il sent les cloches êtres retirer de sa taille et vois le sort disparaître.

"Je n'utiliserai pas ce sort car il vous tuerai Kakashi-sensei, mais maintenant que j'ai les cloches je choisis qui passe non ?

"C'est exacte, bravo de m'avoir piégé, et technique intéressante je n'avais jamais vu de telle technique dans toute ma carrière."

"Je choisis qu'on passe tous, la règle était le travail d'équipe mais si vous regardez bien je ne pourrais travailler qu'avec Natsumi et vous savez pour quoi, Sasuke ne pourra jamais travailler avec moi car il est trop arrogant quand a Sakura elle n'écoute que son Sasuke"

"Hé, je te permet pas de dire du mal de Sasuke-kun" Sakura essaie de frapper Mystogan mais encore une fois et comme toujours elle ne frappe que de la brume.

"Tu n'a pas finis? tu n'apprend pas avec le temps ?"

Sakura était rouge de colère mais Kakashi intervient "Sa suffit, Mystogan à raison le test était sur le travail d'équipe, et moi non plus je ne pense pas que Sasuke et Mystogan aurai coollaborer même si Mystogan lui demande."

"Bien a présent que vous passez tous, je vais aller faire mon rapport a Hokage-sama, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous et rendez-vous demain a 8 heure sur ce terrain d'entrainement." Kakashi disparaît par Shunshin pour le bureau du Hokage alors que Mystogan s'apprête a rentrer avec Natsumi.

"Natsumi attend" Natsumi le regarde ce demandant ce qu'il voulait " Natsumi veut tu venir en rendez-vous avec moi ?"

Natsumi soupir avant de refuser "Non sasuke je te déteste je ne verrai pas pourquoi je sortirais avec toi"

"Natsumi il t'embrouille l'esprit, je-"

"Tait-toi j'ai plus confiance en Mystogan qu'en quiconque dans ce village"

"Comment ? Il cache son visage a tout le monde et personne ne connait son vrai nom"

"C'est faux je l'ai déjà vu, et je connais son identité, il en va de même pour Shikamaru et Chôji."

"Natsumi sa suffit rentrons."

"Toi je t'interdis de rester près d'elle sinon-"

"Sinon quoi ? Je fait ce que je veux et si je veux rester près de Mystogan je le ferait c'est pas toi qui va m'interdir quoi que ce soit."

Sasuke était rouge de colère alors Sakura regarder la scène supportant au mieux son Sasuke-kun même si elle était triste de ne pas recevoir l'attention que recevait Natsumi.

"Natsumi il te manipule tu le vois donc pas?"

Mystogan commencer en avoir marre du comportement de Sasuke envers sa soeur "Sasuke si tu n'es pas content je serai heureux de te voir te plaindre au conseil ou même au Hokage en attendant laisse nous tranquille sinon" son avertissement avait beaucoup de sens étant donné qu'il avait libérer de la brume qui léchait le sol alors que son intention de tué est concentré sur l'Uchiha.

Peu après Mystogan est partit avec Natsumi dans un nuage de Brume laissant un Sasuke furieux qui a décidé de chercher du soutien auprès du conseil civil.

* * *

Pendant ce temps au bureau du Hokage

Les jōnins faisait un compte rendus des équipes qui échoué le test ou l'on réussie, alors que chaque jonin attendait Kakashi avec son retard chronique, au bout d'environ 15 minute, Kakashi se présente

"Excuser moi, je me suis perdu sur le chemin de la vie et quand j'ai retrouver le bon chemin j'ai croisé un chat noir j'ai donc du faire un long détour avant de me retrouver a nouveau perdu sur le chemin de la vie."

Tout les jōnins avait des goutes de sueurs devant son excuse boiteuse.

"Bien maintenant que Kakashi est arrivé, rapport"

"Equipe 1 : échoue"

"Equipe 2 : échoue"

"Equipe 3 : échoue"

"Equipe 4 : échoue"

"Equipe 5 : échoue"

"Equipe 6 : échoue"

"Equipe 7 : passe " Cette information a choqué tout les jōnins dans la salle connaissant le test de kakashi.

"Equipe 8 : Passe"

"Equipe 10 : passe"

Les jōnins était plutôt surpris que autant de Genin soit passer.

"Kakashi comment ont-ils réussi ton test ?"

"C'est simple ils m'ont battut et on pris les cloches"

Tout le monde a était choqué un jōnin au hasard s'avance "Tu veux dire que des Genins fraichement sorti de l'académie on réussi a te battre ?"

"Oh tu as raison y en a que un qui m'a battut et seul"

"Kakashi tu veux dire qu'un de nos espoirs Genin t'a vaincu ?"

"Hai Hokage-sama, même si je n'utiliser pas le Sharingan je peux affirmer qu'il m'a vaincu."

"Raconte nous ton examen en entier je te prie"

"Bien, Au début de l'examen seul deux avait manger alors que je leur avait dit de pas le faire, c'était Mystogan et Natsumi, quand j'ai commencer le combat tout le monde s'est caché sauf Mystogan qui a prétendu vouloir attendre son tour, Natsumi a était la première a m'attaquer avec des shurikens puis une vingtaine de clones que j'ai vaincu avec un jutsu feu, peu après elle m'a engager au corps a corps avec le style Uzumaki que je pensais éteint" Hiruzen hoche la tête "Je lui ai donné les Katas comme le voulait sa mère" Kakashi reprend alors "Son taijutsu n'était pas parfait mais si elle l'additionne à ses clones et améliore sa vitesse, elle serait la plus imprévisible des Kunoichi jamais vu à ce jour, une fois que je l'ai battut, j'ai battut sakura avec un simple genjutsu de rang D alors qu'elle devrait être la meilleure dans la détection de Genjutsu selon les rapports de l'académie, Peu après j'ai vu Mystogan demander a Natsumi d'attendre alors que Sasuke m'a attaquer, il m'a suppris avec sa capacité a utilisé un Jutsu de rang C à son âge, je l'ai vaincu assez vite avec un Jutsu dōton, peu après je l'ai libérer a la demande de Mystogan avec qui j'ai combattut et c'est contre lui que j'ai perdu."

Les jōnins était tous choqué d'apprendre qu'un Genin de niveau moyen selon l'académie, le Hokage voulait en savoir plus " Raconte nous la bataille Kakashi."

"Quand il a commencer a marcher vers moi je me suis senti tout d'un coup fatigué mais ce n'est pas un genjutsu, il m'a quand même dis que c'est une de ses techniques, juste après il a levé la technique disant que sa ne marcherait pas sur moi, il a ranger son bâton qu'il avait a la main et m'a engagé dans un combat de Taijutsu, où je dois avoué qu'il est bien plus fort que moi " cela choque toute les personnes dans la pièce " Je n'avais jamais vu son style mais il m'a battut de loin, peu après nous sommes passer au Genjutsu, alors que j'allais lancer une illusion de base, il m'a pris dans la même illusions que celle qu'il a utilisé sur Mizuki, j'ai réussi a me libérer mais sa m'avait pris beaucoup de Chakra, et comme Mizuki il avait prévu la suite avec une technique, j'ai utilisé kawarimi et je lui ai envoyer un dragon d'eau qu'il m'a renvoyer, j'ai utilisé alors un jutsu katon pour crée de la vapeur j'ai préparer le jutsu du dragon de feu, il a alors utiliser une technique basé toujours sur ses bâtons, il a envoyé un faisceau qui a balayer ma technique a m'a envoyé voler dans tout le terrain d'entrainement, je me suis retrouver avec des bâtons autours de moi j'ai alors utiliser Kawarimi et j'ai tenté de le poignarder dans le dos, son corps c'est alors transformé en brume et il n'a laissait que 2 bâtons qui m'ont explosé au visage, peu après Il a utilisé sa magie du sommeil à pleine puissance, je ne pouvais même plus me relever, il allait me finir avec une de ses techniques mais au dernier moment il m'a pris les cloches avec l'un de ses bâtons et a annuler sa technique.

Tout les jōnins était étonner des capacités de l'enfant, le hokage était fier de Mystogan

"Hokage-sama, qu'elle genre de technique peut lui permettre de faire flotter des bâtons dans son dos ?"

"Kakashi, Mystogan à des capacités unique basé sur ses bâtons, je sais aussi qu'il s'entraine actuellement a apprendre d'autre technique sans que ses bâtons sois nécessaire."

"A ton tour Kurenai"

Time skip ( Pas très envie d'écrire les 3 examens )

Kakashi était rester présent après la réunion souhaitant des réponses.

"Hokage-sama, je sais que vous savez comment Naruto parvient a faire flotter ses bâtons et comment il arrive a faire des capacités sans sceau de main."

"Tu as raison Kakashi" Hiruzen commence alors a lui expliquer le fait que Naruto n'a pas de Chakra que sa a était remplacer par de la magie, qu'il a appris une magie basé sur des bâtons que même les Ninja pourrais utilisé avec un peu de maitrise et que actuellement Naruto apprenait une magie nouvelle sans rapport avec ses bâtons.

"Je vois Hokage-sama, j'aimerai pouvoir parler librement au sujet de Sasuke Uchiha."

"Accordé"

"Sasuke est beaucoup trop arrogant à mon goût, de plus de ce que je vois il n'hésiterai pas a violé Natsumi pour faire revivre son clan, de plus la relation entre Sasuke et Mystogan est désastreuse, j'ai peur que Sasuke ne tente de le tuer si ce n'est pas déjà fait."

"Je comprend, Kakashi je te charge de surveiller Sasuke, s'il va trop loin je t'ordonne de le sortir du service Shinobi et de sceller son chakra compris ?"

"Hai Hokage-sama"

* * *

Pendant ce temps on pouvait voir près de certain membre du conseil civil, sasuke Uchiha les convaincres de lui donner Natsumi.

"Uchiha-sama c'est un démon on ne peut pas vous donner la fille elle risque de vous tué."

"Si c'est vraiment un démon alors mon sharingan pourra la contrôler et imaginer alors le sang des Uchihas plus le siens."

Le conseil civil étant avide de pouvoir on vite accepter voulant voir une lignée puissante d'Uchiha ainsi qu'une manière de contrôler le démon

"Bien tant que vous prenez le contrôle du démon elle sera vôtre."

"Merci Beaucoup"

"Vous devriez venir vous même présenter votre cas à Hokage-same et au clan Shinobi, vous êtes après tout l'héritier Uchiha, ils ne peuvent vous refusez ce droits"

"Bien" Sasuke était vraiment presser de pouvoir faire Natsumi sienne et si ce présenter aller faire avancer les choses plus vites, il allait saisir sa chance. "Quand dois-je me présenter ?"

"Demain soir"

"Bien je serai là"

* * *

Fin de Chapitre.

je pensais mettre l'arc Nami/wave dans ce chapitre mais il est déjà assez grand et j'ai pas envie de faire quelque chose de trop long, donc au prochain chapitre les missions de rang D, La réunion sur Natsumi et peut être L'arc Nami

Pour ceux qui ont pas compris le toutou de Sasuke est et sera toujours Sakura.

Quelqu'un qui a lu ma fic m'a parlé de ces inquiétudes du fait que Naruto avec seulement les capacités du monde de fairy tail ne rivalisera pas avec les ninjas de rang S, mais la magie du corps céleste que naruto va commencer a apprendre a partir de l'arc Nami le rendra aussi fort que les Shinobi de Rang S, même si j'avoue qu'il aura beaucoup de mal contre les Uchihas, ces bâtons le rendront insensible a tout Genjutsu sauf Tsukuyomi, de plus Naruto deviendra aussi Jinchuuriki bien plus tard, mais je garde le démon pour moi, je dévoile juste qu'il s'agit de mon préférer.

Si vous pensez toujours que naruto aura du mal suivait ma fic et vous verrez.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Je ne possède pas Naruto et fairy tail.

Merci à _**Clem**_ et _**C. r**_ de leurs commentaires, si vous ou d'autre personne ont des commentaires ou des questions j'y répondrais au plus vite.

"Parle"

'Pense'

**"Parle démon"**

**'Pense démon'**

* * *

Le lendemain matin a Konohagakure no sato, on pouvait voir sur un terrain d'entrainement l'équipe 7, Sasuke avait une lueur perverse dans ses yeux alors qu'il regarde Natsumi que sakura trouvait cool, Mystogan lui manger une pomme en attendant son sensei et Natsumi pratiquait les Katas du Taijustu d'uzushiogakure.

Kakashi est alors arrivé sur le terrain d'entrainement.

"Bon équipe aujourd'hui on commence les missions allons à la tour du hokage pour recevoir notre première missions."

Le groupe commence a marcher vers la tour, la pluparts heureux de commencer enfin leur carrière shinobi, une fois arrivé a la tour, l'équipe 7 rejoins le Hokage.

"Ah équipe 7 prête pour votre première missions ?"

"Hai hokage-sama, mon équipe est prête a faire des rangs D"

"Bien, voici votre première missions, vous devez peindre une clôture dans le quartier des commerçants."

"..."

"..."

"C'est une blague ?"

"Non natsumi, voici la joie des rangs D, maintenant équipe allons au travail."

Pendant toute la journée l'équipe 7 a enchainé les missions de rang D , Sasuke trouvait sa inutile alors que Natsumi s'énervait, Sakura elle trouvait qu'elle allait ce salir et ne plus être belle pour son Sasuke-kun, Mystogan lui a travailler sans dire un seul mot.

Actuellement L'équipe 7 vient d'entreprendre la missions capture Tora, sa fait environ 3 heure que Sasuke, Natsumi et Sakura n'arrivait pas à l'attraper alors que Mystogan passe son temps a discuter avec son sensei.

"Mystogan tu ne devrais pas leur donner un coup de main ?"

"Non, sinon sa serai trop simple."

Après encore quelque heure Mystogan s'ennuyait trop et décide de capture le chat avec un simple sort de sommeil.

"Bravo, Mystogan l'a attraper en 4,2 seconde il bat le record qui était de 4 heures et 42 minutes."

Sasuke était plutôt jaloux de sa capacité a endormir le chat ' Ses capacités seront a moi, je vais prendre tout son pouvoirs et je tuerai Itachi.'

Plus tard alors que chaque membre de l'équipe 7 était rentré chez eux, tard dans l'appartement Uzumaki on pouvait entendre quelqu'un frapper a la porte, Natsumi est aller répondre.

"Oui Neko-san ?"

"Natsumi-san, Hokage-sama a demandé votre présence a la salle du conseil, votre frère est aussi demander."

"Bien Natsumi et moi on arrive."

Peu après dans la salle du conseil, Natsumi et Mystogan entre dans la salle.

"Bien maintenant la réunion peut commencer" Introduit le Hokage.

Un gros marchand de la partie civil ce lève alors.

"Natsumi Uzumaki vous êtes présentes ici pour être remise a Sasuke Uchiha dans le but de rendre la ligné Uchiha plus puissante et de lui donner des héritiers, veuillez donc changer de domicile."

"QUOI ? JE REFUSE "

"Malheuresement vous n'avez pas le choix"

"Mais Jiji..."

"Natsumi je suis désoler le conseil a vôté toute la partie civile a vôté pour sa avec mes propres conseillers, je n'ai pas pu te défendre."

D'un coup une intention de tuer a plaquer tout le monde sur leur chaise, de la brume est alors apparus sur le sol, montrant un Mystogan plus effrayant et très en colère.

"ANBU tuer le immédiatement." une escouade d'ANBU sort alors du plafond et tente d'engager Mystogan avant de s'écrouler au sol inconscient devant Nemuri no Mahō.

"Merde, tuer cet homme maintena-"

"Stop, personne ne tuera Mystogan et je veux que ses ANBU soit envoyer a Hibiki pour avoir obéi a un membre du conseil civil."

"Hokage-sama vous ne pouv-"

"J'ai tout les droits et les ninjas de ce village sont sous mes ordres."

Le membre du conseil s'est tut mais Mystogan commence a avancer.

"Avez vous un problème avec Natsumi pour la mettre avec quelqu'un qu'elle déteste ?"

"Pfff elle devrait être heureuse d'être avec Uchiha-sama, ce n'est qu'un démon après tout-"

Il eu a peine le temps de finir sa phrase avant d'être envoyé à travers un mur.

"Arrêter le, il a attaqué un membre du conseil civil."

"Je le déclare ici et maintenant, si vous obligez Natsumi avec ce gosse Uchiha je tuerai le gosse c'est compris ?"

"Vous menacez un futur chef de clan ?" Sasuke sort alors de l'ombre.

"Tu n'est pas héritier, c'est ton frère"

Sasuke commence alors a s'énerver a la mention de son frère.

"De plus il faut l'accord des deux hériter de clans pour mélanger deux clans, le clan Uzumaki est presque éteint il ne reste que quelque membre et la famille principal n'a que Natsumi et son frère Jumeau porté disparut."

"Son frère est mort"

"Son frère est en vie, et quand bien même qu'il soit mort, sa ferait de Natsumi l'héritière et si elle refuse Sasuke ne pourra rien faire, si c'est tout Natsumi et moi iront dormir."

"Non, je veux ta puissance , j'en ai besoins pour tuer Itachi donne moi tes Bâtons ainsi que toute tes techniques, si tu peux vaincre ses ANBU alors je pourrais facilement devenir plus fort en tant que Uchiha et tuer mon frère."

"Non je refuse."

"Le conseil civil l'ordonne on à vôté."

"Le conseil à donc approuvé, mais je suis membre d'un clan ou plutôt de deux car je compte quitter mon clan pour en crée un autre."

"De quel clan s'agit-il alors ? Et en quoi pouvait vous en crée un, avait vous même une limite de sang ?"

"Mes capacités sont les miennes mais Hokage-sama ainsi que certains chef de clan ici présent pourront attester que je viens d'un clan et que j'en suis actuellement l'héritier, ensuite pour ma limite de sang elle est unique et mes enfants la possèderont, si vous voulez savoir vraiment ma limite de sang demander a Hyuga-sama ici présent ."

"Que veut-il dire Hyuga-sama ?"

"Oui que voulez dire Mystogan-san ?"

"Utilisez votre byakugan sur moi et expliquer aux autres ce que vous voyez."

Hiashi hoche la tête avant de faire un signe de main et d'activer son byakugan révélant des veines autour de ses yeux.

"Impensable, votre chakra, il n'est pas normal, sa ne ressemble même pas a du chakra"

'Je vois, tu me force a utiliser mon byakugan pour leur expliquer ce que je vois car tu sais déjà que je sais que tu n'a aucun chakra, intelligent"

"Je n'ai pas de chakra c'est normal"

"QUOI ? Hokage-sama retirer lui son statut de shinobi sans chakra il ne peut pas être ninja."

"Pourtant je me rappelle d'un de nos genins les plus forts qui n'a pas de chakra mais qui est un monstre au Taijutsu."

"C'est un cas différent et-"

"Mystogan si tu n'a pas de chakra comment utilise tu ses techniques ? Sa a un rapport avec la limite de sang que tu parle ou même de ton clan ?"

"Oui et non, ma limite de sang est de n'avoir aucun chakra mais de la Magie, ce qui me permet de manipuler ses bâtons et d'avoir des capacités unique, par exemple l'utilisation de jutsu sans signe de main" à ce moment le conseil civil semblait heureux d'avoir une telle lignée de sang entre leur main alors que Sasuke était furieux. " Mais sa ne vient pas de mon clan mais plus d'un incident, cet incident a transformer ma réserve de chakra en réserve magique suite à cet incident tout mes enfants possèderont soit le chakra soit la magie ou soit les deux"

"Incroyable, Hokage-sama il faut qu'il soit sur l'ARC"

"Mais comme je l'ai dit je viens d'un clan et a cause de l'incident je vais peut être faire un clan soeur au miens."

"Si sa devait être fait sa sera au examen Chunin, en attendant la réunion est levé."

Tout le monde est alors rentrer chez sois, le conseil civil était heureux d'avoir une nouvelle lignée puissante dans le village, Sasuke de son côté était furieux et Hiruzen ce demander comment le village aller fonctionner une fois sa mort.

* * *

Les semaines après la réunion passèrent assez vite pour l'équipe 7, il faisait que des missions de rangs D, la première semaine était plus compliqué car Natsumi avait peur de Sasuke a cause de ce qu'il a tenté mais elle a vite était rassuré par son frère. Du côté de Sasuke il cherchait a en apprendre plus sur la lignée de Mystogan.

Actuellement l'équipe 7 était dans le bureau du Hokage prêt a demander une autre missions

"Bien équipe 7 voici les missions disponibles, vous avez capture Tora" a ce moment tout le monde regarde Mystogan étant celui qui a battut le record avec un temps de moins de 5 secondes " Peindre un clôture, ram-"

"Sa suffit, je veux une vraie missions "

"Natsumi, vous êtes genin depuis trop peu de temps pour avoir une mission de rang supérieur."

"Sa suffit Iruka, la décision revient a leur sensei, alors Kakashi pense tu qu'ils sont prêt pour un grade C ?"

Kakashi regarde alors son équipe avant d'acquiescer "Je pense que l'équipe 7 est prête."

"Bien Iruka aller me chercher Tazuna."

Quelque minute plus tard Tazuna arrive dans le Bureau

"Alors c'est eux qui doivent m'escorter ? J'ai demander des ninjas pas des gamins, même si le gars en bleu semble professionnels.

"Je vous remercie"

"Comment ose tu nous appeler gamins, viens là que je te montre-"

"Sa suffit Natsumi on agresse pas le client."

"Bien équipe 7 votre mission est d'escorter Tazuna a Nami no kuni et de le protéger de tout danger c'est compris ?"

Chaque membre de l'équipe hoche la tête.

"Equipe 7 rendez vous a la porte du village dans 1 heure avec de l'équipement pour 1 mois."

Peu après les paroles de leur Sensei l'équipe ce disperse rentrant chez eux pour ce préparer.

Dans l'appartement de Uzumaki.

"Naruto on devrait prendre quoi ?"

"Affaire de rechange, nourriture et fourniture Ninja je pense."

"D'accord."

* * *

Time skip

* * *

1 heure plus tard a la porte du village on pouvait voir l'équipe 7 réunis attendant leur Sensei et son retard chronique, leur client venez d'arriver, suivit de Kakashi.

"Veuillez m'excuser j'ai rencontrer un chat noi-"

"C'est bon on l'a connait votre excuse sensei."

"Tu devrais laisser Kakashi-sensei au moins sakura moi je trouve sa drôle."

"Tu es la seule a me comprendre Natsumi." Kakashi avait les larmes au yeux.

"On peut y aller ?"

Kakashi hoche la tête vers Tazuna avant de commencer a marcher, il n'avait pas vraiment de formation spécifique, mais Tazuna était au milieux du groupe.

"Kakashi-sensei, il n'y a pas de Ninja à Nami no kuni ?"

"Non, Sakura, Nami no kuni n'a pas de Ninja, quand ils ont besoins de Ninja il demande souvent à Kirigakure no sato qui sont actuellement en guerre civil."

"D'accord"

"Ne t'inquiète pas Sakura nous ne devrions pas tomber sur des Ninjas." Au moment où Kakashi finis de parler, il remarque une flaque d'eau 'Bizarre il n'a pas plu depuis plusieurs semaine, mauvais genjutsu voyons comment les genins vont réagir."

Après avoir traverser la flaque deux Ninja manquant de la brume en sorte et encercle Kakashi avec leur chaîne et le déchiqueter.

"Et un de moins, au suivant"

Les nin-manquant commence alors a courir vers le groupe mais sasuke a bloquer leur chaîne dans un arbre avec un shuriken, Les nin-manquant ont alors décrocher leur chaîne, le premier est aller a Natsumi mais avant de l'atteindre il c'est endormis, le deuxième a finis brûler par être vaincu par Kakashi.

"Comment êtes-vous en vie kakashi-sensei ?"

"Kawarimi pourquoi ?" Kakashi montrer du doigts les restes d'un journal déchiqueter.

"Tazuna, pourquoi les frères démons était après vous ?"

"Je-je, je suis désolé dans mon pays y a un homme appeler Gato, qui a pris tout notre pays en esclave, j'essaie de libérer le pays en construisant un pont mais Gato veut garder son emprise sur le pays, il essaie alors de me tuer."

"Gato de la compagnie maritime ?"

"Oui celui-là même"

"Ce n'est plus un rang C mais un rang B voir A, on rentre a konoha désolé."

"Non sensei, moi je continue."

"Natsumi tu ne discute pas on ret-."

"Je suis avec Natsumi sur ce coup"

"Mystogan tu n'es pas sérieux."

"Kakashi-sensei demander a tout l'équipe mais sasuke voudra continuer et sakura le suivra."

"Sasuke ?"

"Hn, continuons."

Le groupe ce remet alors en marche, avec kakashi beaucoup plus sur ses gardes.

Au bout d'un moment il arrive devant un lac avec de la brume léchant l'eau on peut aussi voir un passeur qui les prends et les conduits sur l'île de Nami no kuni, alors que l'équipe 7 plus Tazuna commence a débarquer et a ce diriger vers son village, Natsumi entend alors un bruit dans le feuillage et lance un shuriken qui effraie un lapin blanc.

'Sa fourrure est blanche, or ce n'est pas la saison ... Kawarim' au moment où kakashi devine il entend un sifflement.

"Tout le monde a terre" Kakashi attrape Tazuna et sakura alors que le reste de l'équipe ce mettent a terre, une grande lame leur passe au dessus et s'enfonce dans un arbre, peu après un ninja portant un masque facial et un bandeau de ninja manquant de la brume saute dessus.

"Je comprend mieux pourquoi les frères démon on perdu face à toi, Kakashi du Sharingan."

'Sharingan ? comment est-ce possible sa appartient a mon clan.'

"Zabuza momochi , le démon de la brume, membre des 7 épeiste de la brume, maître de l'art du meurtre silencieux et propriétaire de la lame du bouche le Kubikiribûcho.

"Je vois que tu en sais beaucoup sur moi, donne moi le constructeur de pont et je vais te laisser vivre toi et tes Genins."

"Plutôt mourir." kakashi relève alors son bandeau et révèle son sharingan au yeux de tous.

"Je suis déjà honnorer du célèbre sharingan quand a ta mort sa peut s'arranger" Zabuza passe alors une série de signe de main " Ninpô: Kirigakure no jutsu " un brouillard chargé de chakra ce lève alors.**  
**

"Ne vous inquiéter pas, je ne vous laisserez pas mourir"

Peu après on peut voir Zabuza entre chaque genin près a les tuer avec le client d'un coup, mais son épée a était bloquer par kakashi qui a sortit un kunai et le tue, mais zabuza était en faite un mizu-bunshin zabuza ce trouver derrière lui et tranche kakashi qui était aussi un clône d'eau, kakashi retue zabuza qui ce trouve être encore un clône d'eau, peu après la bataille entre Zabuza et kakashi s'intensifie et il finisse sur l'eau, alors que zabuza laisse une ouverture kakashi en profite et vois qu'il s'agit d'un piège.

"Suiton Suirô no jutsu" Kakashi ce trouve alors emprisonner dans une prison d'eau et zabuza crée une quinzaine de clônes d'eau.

"Fuyait, prenez Tazuna avec vous, ses clônes ne peuvent pas trop s'éloigner de l'original."

"Non kakashi-sensei, vous nous avez dis que ceux qui abandonne leur camarade sont pires que des ordures, nous ne vous abandonnerons jamai-."

Natsumi s'est alors écrouler au sol.

"Quesque tu fait mystogan ?"

"La connaissant elle va se faire tuer en courant sans plan."

"Mais ensemble on peut le vaincre kakashi-sensei nous a souvent parler du travail d'équipe."

"Vous genins pensait pouvoir me battre alors que vous n'êtes même pas de vrai ninja, un vrai ninja a du sang sur ses mains, un vrai ninja est un ninja qui mérite d'être sur mon livre Bingo."

"Alors je vais te montrer un type de Ninja que tu n'a jamais vu"

Mystogan s'avance , Sasuke commence alors à le suivre avant qu'il ne soit clouer de fatigue au sol.

"C'est mon combat observe juste sasuke, si tu voulais trouver des faiblesses chez moi observe."

Sasuke qui n'a pas le choix arrête de ce débattre et regarde juste mystogan avancer.

La brume commence alors a recouvrir a nouveau la zone avant d'être ballayer par un coup de vent provoqué par Mystogan avec un de ses bâtons, mystogan commence alors a courir, la quinzaine clônes de zabuza commence alors a l'encercler et à l'attaquer simultanément, mais alors Mystogan a disparut révélant un nuage de brume avec 2 bâtons qui flotte entre les clônes de zabuza.

"Nijūmahōjin Bakuhatsu" Une grande explosion a détruit tout les clônes, on peut voir Mystogan reprendre forme sur la rive juste en face de Zabuza et Kakashi qui était sur l'eau, Mystogan avait tout ses bâtons qui flottaient derrière lui sauf celui dans sa main.

"La faiblesse de ton jutsu est que tu ne peux pas bouger sans relâcher la technique"

"Je n'en ai pas vraiment besoins" Zabuza a alors fait un signe de main et invoque d'autre clône.

"Alors esquive sa, Gojūmahōjin: Mikagura."

Zabuza n'avait pas vu le sceau au sol a cause de l'eau "Doit-il ce pas-"

Un faisceau de lumière a alors engloutit Zabuza et libérer Kakashi de la prison.

"Merci Mystogan."

Zabuza est sorti peu après de l'eau avec des égratignures.

"Je vais te tuer, Suiton Suiryudan no jutsu."

Au même moment kakashi ce dresse devant Mystogan. "Mystogan recule je m'en occupe, Suiton Suiryudan no jutsu."

Les deux jutsu ce sont annulé avant que Zabuza ne passe par d'autre signe de main que kakashi copie a l'identique, zabuza voit alors son reflet derrière kakashi, ce qui l'arrête dans ses signes de main mais kakashi continue et finis les sceau de main

"Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu"

Zabuza n'a pas réussi a esquiver le jutsu ce qui l'envoie contre un arbre.

"Tu-tu peux voir l'avenir."

"Oui et ton avenir est la mort"

Au même moment des aiguilles de senbon pénètre dans le cou de Zabuza le tuant sur le coup. "Vous ne pouviez pas avoir plus raison" Un chasseur Nin est apparus et attrape Zabuza "Je vais prendre le corp de zabuza et m'en débarrasser, il contient des secrets de Kiri. "

Peu après que le Ninja soit partie, Natsumi c'est réveiller et Kakashi remet en place son bandeau pour cacher son sharingan, il commence a rejoindre son équipe jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe au sol inconscient.

"Kakashi-sensei"

"Il a du utiliser trop de chakra, Tazuna votre maison est encore loin ?"

"Encore a quelque mètre, mais j'ai des chambres disponibles pour qu'il puisse se reposer."

"Bien" Mystogan attrape alors Kakashi et commence à le porter vers la maison de Tazuna alors que le reste de l'équipe le suis.

* * *

Environ une heure plus tard, dans la maison de Tazuna on pouvait voir Kakashi se lever avec des béquilles incapable de marcher suite à son excés de chakra, Natsumi était en train de ce disputer avec Sasuke qui était soutenu par Sakura, Mystogan de son côté lisait des livres.

'Alors la magie des corps célestes boost mon corps et me permet de voler, je dois maitriser le sort principal pour pouvoir actionner ses capacités ensuite une des techniques a besoins de placer des repère magics dans le ciel grâce a la première technique, si j'additionne cet magie avec mes bâtons...'

Peu après kakashi entre dans la salle avec ses béquilles.

"Equipe 7, demain je commencerai a vous entrainez plus sérieusement"

"Pourquoi commencer a s'entraîner ici ? Il n'y a plus de danger zabuza est mort."

"Sakura tu as remarquer avec quoi le chasseur-nin a tuer zabuza ?"

"Des aiguilles non ?"

"Oui ce n'est pas utiliser pour tuer mais sa à la capacité de plonge quelqu'un dans un état proche de la mrot, zabuza est donc vivant et le chasseur-nin est son complice, il faut que je vous prépare a les affronter."

"Kakashi-sensei, vous l'avez déjà vaincu, vous ne pourrez pas recommencer ?"

"Oui, mais le chasseur-nin pourrais poser problème et-"

Kakashi a était interrompu par quelqu'un qui frappe a la porte, il regarde alors le reste de l'équipe.

"Tsunami et Tazuna reculer, équipe 7 soyait sur vos gardes."

Tazuna et sa fille Tsunami recule alors que l'équipe 7 prend position de combat, kakashi demande alors à Natsumi d'ouvrir la porte avec un clône d'ombre.

"Oui c'est pour ?"

"Nous désirons entrer et parler à kakashi Hatake, nous savons qu'il est ici.

"Natsumi laisse les entrer."

Peu après le clône de natsumi disparaît dans une bouffer de fumé, laissant entrer un groupe de personne, le premier était un homme avec les cheveux court et blanc, il avait un bandeau pour kumogakure avec une épée au manche rouge ainsi que un tatouage pour éclair noir sur l'un de ses biceps., avec lui il y avait ce qui semble être son équipe genin, une femme au cheveux long et blond avec une tenue légèrement violette et un aspect de félin, derrière elle ce trouver un homme avec des cheveux blanc aussi et une épée identique au dos mais avec une sucette dans la bouche et a ses côtés une femme au cheveux roux et courts qui portait elle aussi une épée.

"Sa fait longtemps Darui."

"Kakashi, je vois que tu as eu une équipe genin."

"Toi aussi mon ami, qui sont-ils pour mériter le célèbre bras droit du Raikage, Darui de la panthère noir?"

"La blonde s'appelle Yugito nii, la rouquine est Karui, et le dernier est omoi, c'est mon équipe genin et j'en suis extrêmement fier."

"Je vois, en ce qui concerne mon équipe la rousse est Natsumi Uzumaki, l'émo au cheveux en canard est Sasuke Uchiha, la fille au cheveux roses est Sakura quand à l'homme en bleu c'est mystogan."

L'équipe de Darui regarde alors l'équipe 7 comme pour la jauger, Yugito avait découvert que Natsumi était le kyubi jinchuuriki grâce a Matatabi, le nibi no nekomata, omoi et karui semblait attirer par kakashi.

"Vous êtes vraiment kakashi hatake ? le fils du croc blanc?"

"Hai, je le suis"

"Vous êtes l'actuel propriétaire du sabre au chakra blanc ?"

"Malheureusement il a était détruit"

"Comment une telle arme a était détruite?"

"Omoi, karui sa suffit"

"Mais Yugito il est le fils de l'un des ninjas les plus célèbres de konoha et l'un des plus vénérer à kumo en tant qu'épeiste malgrès le fait qu'il était un ennemis de Kumo."

"Sa ne change rien, laisser le respirer et gêrer ses genins"

"Elle a raison omoi, regarde ils ont l'air faible."

"Hé, nous ne sommes pas faible."

"Natsumi calme toi"

"Mais mystogan-"

"Natsumi."

"D'accord..."

A ce moment Yugito était très intéresser par la personne de Mystogan.

'Comment a t'il réussi a la convaincre ? Ce n'est pas la jinchuuriki du kyubi ?'

**'Je n'en sais rien châton mais observons le a l'avenir'**

'Bien Nibi.'

"Qui êtes vous ? Je veux dire sous ce masque ?"

"Cela ne vous regarde pas, pourquoi êtes vous mêmes ici ?"

"Ah oui kakashi, Hokage-sama à envoyer une missive au raikage pour qu'il vous envoie de l'aide dans votre mission qui a était passer au rang B voir A."

"Je vois, je ne savais pas que le l'alliance entre nos villages aller si loin."

"Elle ne le sont pas, mais Raikage-sama espère pouvoir améliorer les relations entre nos villages et a donc accepter."

"Je vois, Darui pourrais tu entraîner mon équipe ? Comme tu le vois j'en suis actuellement incapable, je pensais leurs apprendre la marche dans les arbres."

"..."

"..."

"Nani ? ils ne connaissent pas la marche dans les arbres ?" Toute l'équipe de darui s'exclame en même temps choqué.

"C'est exact."

"Et tu les as proposés pour un grade C ?"

"Je t'en prie Darui."

"Bien, équipe 7 et mon équipe suivait moi, kakashi repose toi ."

* * *

Quelque minute plus tard dans la forêt aux alentours de la maison de Tazuna.

"Bien équipe 7 vous allez apprendre a grimper aux arbres sans les mains."

"Darui-sensei c'est impossible."

"Yugito."

Yugito s'avance alors et commence a marcher sur un arbre sans utiliser ses mains et marchant sur le tronc.

"Vous voyez ? Canalisez-votre chakra dans vos pieds, si vous en mettez trop l'écorce va éclater mais pas assez et vous glissez, prenez ces kunai pour noté votre progressions."

Darui leur a alors lancer un Kunai chacun.

"En quoi sa va me rendre plus fort ?"

"Ceci améliore votre quantitée et votre contrôle sur votre chakra."

"Mais ceci ne me rend pas plu-."

"Sasuke tait toi et travail sinon je t'envoie dormir." Sasuke abandonne alors car il sait que Mystogan peut le faire facilement dormir, du côté de l'équipe Darui ils étaient intrigués par la déclaration.

L'équipe 7 commence a grimper tous sauf Mystogan.

"Bien maintenant mon équipe suivez moi, Mystogan tu devrais te mettre au travail."

"Je ne peux pas"

"Et pourquoi donc ?"

"Demandez a kakashi-sensei, je vais m'entraînez seul."

"Si tu crois pouvoir devenir fort sans même passer par les bases alors tu finiras par être écraser."

"Je n'ai jamais dis que je ne veux pas mais que je peux pas."

"Si tu ne peux pas grimper au arbres abandonne ta carrière Ninja."

"Oi Karui, imagine que cet homme est très fort et qu'il nous tue tous avant de renvoyer nos cadavre à Raikage-sama et-"

"Omoi stop, un faible qui ne peut pas grimper au arbres avec son chakra ne peut-."

"Tu m'énerve, dors maintenant." Peu après les paroles de Mystogan karui c'est écrouler, Darui était étonner d'un genjutsu comme celui la, omoi a commencer a paniqué alors que Yugito parler à Matatabi.

'Nibi, je ne l'ai pas vu faire de phoque de main, quel genre de technique c'est ?'

**'Châton il n'y a aucun chakra la dedans fait attention cet homme est très dangereux je ne ressens aucun chakra venant de lui mais je ressens quelque chose de beaucoup plus dangereux, fait preuve de prudence près de lui.'**

'Je vois, que cache tu Mystogan ? Je vais découvrir ton secret'

"Je pensez bien que Mystogan risquer de donner des problèmes, Darui je peux te parler ? Mystogan tu peut t'entraîner seul."

"Hai kakashi-sensei"

"De quoi veut tu parler Kakashi ?"

"Hey, vous avez oublier karui, elle ne ce réveille pas et-"

"Ne vous inquiéter pas elle sera reveiller sous peu, Mystogan lève ta technique."

Mystogan qui avait commencer a partir continue a s'éloigner avant de commencer a murmurer " 5,4,3" Mystogan avait alors disparut mais le vent souffle alors le reste de ces paroles " 2,1" Une fois le compte a rebours terminé karui ce réveil alors.

"Quesqu'y c'est passé ?"

"Mystogan t'a endormie, et n'essaie pas de le suivre sinon tu risque de dormir le reste de la journée, Darui suis moi"

Une fois que Darui et Kakashi ce sont éloignés.

"Qui a t'il kakashi ? Tu ne devrais pas te reposer ?"

"Je vais mais avant au sujet de Mystogan, tu dois savoir que-"

"Il n'a pas de chakra" Le coupe une voix

"Yugito? Comment l'a tu appris ?"

"Yugito est le jinchuuriki du nibi no nekomata, nibi lui a sûrement dit je me trompe ?"

"Non, Nibi m'a dis de faire attention autour de lui."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne fait pas de mal."

"Comment peut-il ne pas avoir de chakra ?"

"Je ne peux vous le révéler, seul lui et Hokage-sama sont autorisés à le révéler, je crains qu'il vous faudra lui demander."

"Je vais aller le voir."

"Yugito att-"

"Laisse la et va entraîner ton équipe je vais aller me reposer."

"Tu es sûr ?"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Mystogan m'a déjà battut, sa devrait aller."

Darui était choqué mais n'a pas répondu, il est alors partit superviser les équipes pendant que kakashi ce repose devant le majestueux livre orange.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, du côté de Mystogan, on pouvait le voir lire un livre qui expliquait comment activer la première étape de la magie des corps céleste appelé ryuusei qui devrais recouvrir le corps de l'utilisateur d'une énergie doré provenant des étoiles elles même. Il a lut pendant des heures avant de voir Yugito s'approchait de lui.

"Je te dérange ?"

"..."

"Je vois tu n'es pas si bavard."

"Je m'entraîner."

"Pourquoi n'a tu pas de chakra ?"

Mystogan a écarquiller les yeux à ce qu'il a entendut "Qui te l'a dit ?"

"Nibi, le Bijuu a deux queues"

"Tu es un-"

"Jinchuuriki, c'est exact."

"Je vois."

"Tu me raconte ?"

"De quoi ?"

"Comment tu t'es retrouver sans chakra"

"Qui te dit que je suis né avec ?"

"Tout le monde a le chakra en lui, tous sauf toi, mais je pense que tu l'a perdu au profit de quelque chose d'autre, je me trompe ?"

"Ton démon te l'a dit ?"

"Il m'a aider mais peu importe, alors ? Tu me raconte ?"

Mystogan la regarde alors ne sachant pas quoi faire.

"Je vois que tu n'arrive pas à te décider, combattons alors."

"Pourquoi donc ?"

"C'est en combattant qu'on ce comprend le mieux, alors combattons et après tu pourras décider de ma raconter ou non"

Mystogan était étonné de son résonnement mais hoche la tête, a son insu et a celui de Yugito il avait une légère marque de rougeur sur le visage.

'Je pourrais voir ce que vaut un autre Jinchuuriki, mais pourquoi doit-elle être belle ?'

"Bien tu es prêt ?" Mystogan et Yugito était en position, Mystogan pris sont bâtons dans sa main et hoche la tête.

"Alors commencençons."

Mystogan saute alors en arrière alors que Yugito lui courait dessus pour l'engager au Taijutsu avec sa technique des griffes de chat, Mystogan range alors le bâtons qu'il a dans la mains avant de commencer a engager Yugito au taijutsu, après quelque minute Yugito commence a s'énerver et saute en arrière passant par plusieurs signes de mains "Kegawa Yôna Boru", Une boule de feu violette sort alors de sa bouche et s'approche de Mystogan qui l'esquive mais la boule de feu s'est alors divisé en plusieurs autres boules de feu qu'il a alors commencé à esquiver mais il remarque alors que le jutsu de Yugito le suis, il commence alors a sortir 3 bâtons "Sanjūmahōjin: Kyōsui", peu après les boules de feu de Yugito ont étaient renvoyé vers elle, elle les bloques en lançant a nouveau Kegawa Yôna Boru.

"Technique intéressante, mais voyons ce que tu fait fa**ce à un jinchuuriki."**Yugito commence alors a être recouvert par le chakra du nibi comme une seconde peau.

Alors que Mystogan était choqué par la technique, Yugito a disparût ne laissant qu'un trainé de poussière sur son chemin et réapparait devant Mystogan lui donnant un coup recouvert du chakra de nibi dans son torse ce qui l'envoie a travers la forêt, Mystogan avait le torse qui brûlait face au chakra d'un bijuu. Il remarque alors que Yugito commencer a lui courir après mais avant qu'elle n'arrive a lui, Mystogan a planter tout ses bâtons face a lui "Matenrō", tout d'un coup Yugito a vu le sol sous ses pieds explosés dans un éclat de lumière et ce retrouve projeté a quelque millier de mètre du sol.

'Comment c'est possible une telle technique ?'

**'Châton tu es actuellement dans une illusion.'**

'C'est impossible en tant que Jinchuuriki tu ne devrais pas bloquer chaque illusion?'

**'L'énergie qu'il utilise m'empêche de la brisé et modifier ton flux de chakra ne va pas t'en sortir, il faut que tu relâche tout pour en sortir'**

' D'accord'

Yugito revient alors à elle même et remarque qu'elle avait était saisit par des ceintures noires et qu'elle allait être dévorer par un monstre qui provient du ciel, elle libère alors tout son chakra et brise l'illusion, retrouvant ainsi le monde réel.

"Illusion très intéressante."

"Bravo tu en es sortie, mais il est trop tard, voici Gojūmahōjin: Mikagura"

Yugito remarque alors un cercle magique sous ses pieds qui envoies un rayons magique a travers plusieurs autres cercles vers le haut, une fois la technique dissoute, on peut voir un grand chat fait de feu avec 2 queues, le Nibi no nekomata.

"Quesque-"

**"Je te présente le nibi no nekomata "** Peu après Mystogan à était propulser en arrière par une onde d'énergie **"Neko o kirihiraku"** Plusieurs centaines de griffes de chats en feu ont alors volé vers Mystogan.

'Merde, je vais devoir tester cette technique plus tôt que prévu'

"RYUUSEI" Une énergie doré a alors engloutit Mystogan et il commence a flotter dans les airs et esquive chaque griffe de feu à la vitesse des étoiles ou d'un météore, après quelque minute et qu'il ai esquiver chaque griffe il remarque que le Nibi plonge sur lui en espoir de le capturer, il esquive le Nibi de peu et flotte dans les airs bien au dessus du bijuu.

"C'est la première fois que j'utilise cette technique, mais je dois avouer que je pensais que tu arriverais à la contrer.

'Comment a-t-il réussi à esquive chaque griffe c'est impossible, surtout avec une technique qu'il utilise pour la première fois.'

**'Châton fait attention sa technique lui permet d'aller aussi vite que les étoiles'**

'Comment une technique pareil peut exister ?'

**'Je n'en sais rien mais tu devrais être de son côté a l'avenir, si il utilise cette technique pour la première fois j'imagine même pas maîtriser, tu devrais faire attention au combat à présent.'**

'Bien'

Alors que Yugito revient à elle même elle remarque alors que Mystogan était juste en face d'elle, elle n'a pas le temps de réagir que Mystogan enfonce son poing renforcer par la puissance des étoiles dans la joue de feu du nibi et fait reculer le bijuu de quelque mètre.

"Il est temps de mettre fin a ce combat, cette fois ci j'y met toute mon énergie, Gojūmahōjin: Mikagura"

Peu après un cercle magique qui fait la taille du nibi envoie un rayon magique qui traverse les autres cercles et envoie une onde de choc à travers la forêt que même les autres équipe ont ressentit.

"Quesque c'est que sa ?" Omoi avait fait tomber sa sucette, Sasuke et Sakura luttait pour ne pas s'envoler et Natsumi arriver a tenir le choc

"Impossible, je ressent le chakra du Nibi"

"C'est yugito elle est le jinchuuriki du nibi, mais l'énergie que cette technique dégage est étrange qui sa peut être ? Kakashi vous savez qui possède une énergie pareil ?"

"Oui Darui c'est l'attaque la plus forte de Mystogan, Mikagura"

"Quoi ? tu veux me dire que ce mec est aussi fort ?"

"Karui calme toi si kakashi dit que-"

"Oui il m'a battut lors de l'examen genin."

"Oy depuis quand un genin bat un jonin?"

"Peu importe mon équipe et moi on va voir ce qui ce passe, tu nous suis kakashi ?"

"Hai, équipes 7 allons voir."

L'équipe kakashi et l'équipe Darui sont alors partit voir le combat.

De retour sur le champ de bataille dans la forêt récemment détruite.

Mystogan était debout et fatigué de toute la magie qu'il a du utiliser, mais alors Yugito apparait devant lui et enfonce son poing dans son ventre ce qui le pousse a tomber au sol

"Comment ?"

"Ton attaque m'aurait vaincu mais le Chakra de Nibi à contenu ton attaque, a la fin je ne pouvait plus y accèder mais j'avais toujours accès à mon propre chakra, je l'ai utilisé pour améliorer ma vitesse et finir ce combat, tu as perdu."

"Je vois sa, j'accepte la défaite." Mystogan tombe alors au sol inconscient.

'C'était le combat le plus dure que j'ai jamais eu'

**'Je suis bien d'accord, maintenant qu'il est inconscient pourquoi ne pas voir qui ce cache sous ce masque ?'**

'Car je le respecte assez pour ne pas profiter du fait qu'il soit inconscient pour voir son visage'

**'Mais tu as gagner le match, tu mérite de voir son visage'**

'Nibi, tu es vraiment curieuse de savoir a quoi il ressemble ?'

**'Je sais que tu l'es aussi châton.'**

'Bon je vais le faire.'

Yugito s'approche alors de Mystogan et enlève son bandana, ce qui révèle ses cheveux blonds et son visage ce qui la fait rougir par la même occasion.

'Il est si beau, pourquoi cache-t-il son visage ?'

**'Je vois que ton coeur s'accélère, peut importe pourquoi son visage est caché, je vois que tu l'apprécie beaucoup, es tu tombé amoureuse ? Si c'est le cas ramène le à kumo avec nous, tu pourras alors le p-'**

'Nibi je viens de le rencontrer arrête de dire n'importe quoi, et je ne pourrais pas le ramener a Kumo c'est un ninja de Konoha.'

**'Ah le déni...'**

Yugito décide de couper la conversation avec le Nibi et regarde plus attentivement Mystogan sans son masque le trouvant plutôt mignon, quand elle entend plusieurs personnes arrivés dans le clairière, elle remet son bandana et ce retourne.

"Je vois que tu as vu le visage de Mystogan, je devrais te tuer sur place."

"Kakashi laisse la, elle ne dira à personne ce qu'elle a vu n'est ce pas Yugito ?"

"Hai je jure sur ma vie" Yugito avait peur car a ce moment elle n'avait plus de chakra du tout ni même accès a celui de son bijuu.

"Mystogan"

"Natsumi il va bien ne t'inquiète pas"

"C'est le moment"

"Que veut tu dire sasuke-kun ?"

"Nous pouvons enfin voir qui ce cache sous ce masque"

A ce moment il s'approche de Mystogan, mais Natsumi ce dresse devant avec kakashi et toute l'équipe Darui qui observe.

"Natsumi même si tu sais à quoi il ressemble on a le droit de savoir nous aussi."

"Sasuke je ne te laisserai pas l'approcher davantage."

"Alors je te vaincrai et découvrirai qui il est."

Sasuke commence a courir vers natsumi quand Yugito ce dresse entre eux malgrès son épuisement.

"Arrête sa"

"Dégage la faible, vu ton état je pourrais te vaincre les yeux fermé."

Peu après le reste de L'équipe Darui apparaît devant elle "On ne vous laissera pas voir son visage"

Voyant que la situation commence à dégènerer, kakashi intervient suivis de Darui.

"Sa suffit, Sasuke, sakura et Natsumi vous retournez a l'entrainement, je m'occupe de Mystogan"

"Karui et omoi aller vous entraînez je vais rester avec yugito et kakashi"

"Mais Darui-sensei"

"C'est un ordre"

"Hai sensei"

Quelque minute plus tard une fois tout le monde partit on pouvait voir sasuke frappait un arbre.

'Comment ose-t-il refusait un Uchiha de voir le visage de quelqu'un une fois au village je lui ordonnerai grâce au conseil civil.'

Du côté de L'équipe de Darui il n'y pensait déjà plus et commencé à s'entraîner au Kenjutsu.

De retour avec Mystogan, Kakasi, Darui et Yugito.

"Darui-sensei je suis désoler de-"

"Ce n'est rien Yugito."

"Yugito ce que tu as vu est un secret de rang SS de konoha."

"Un tel rang pour son identité ?"

"Oui Darui tu devrais aller entraîner ton équipe je me charge de Yugito maintenant qu'elle a vu le visage de Mystogan elle va m'aider a le surveiller."

"Bien j'y vais, Yugito tu es sous sa responsabilité jusqu'à nouvelle ordre."

"Hai"

Une fois que Darui est partit elle ce tourne pour voir Kakashi enlever son masque et le traîner sous l'ombre d'un arbre.

"Comment a-t-il perdu son chakra ?"

"Je ne peux te le dire encore une fois."

"Il est fort"

"Je sais"

Après un long silence, kakashi ce lève et le brise.

"Je vais aller voir mon équipe surveille le et empêche quiconque de voir son visage."

"D'accord"

* * *

Time skip

Après ce qui semble quelques heures, Mystogan ce réveil et remarque un visage inquiet le regardant, il regarde alors Yugito jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque qu'il ne porte plus son bandana.

"Pourquoi n'est-je plus mon masque ?"

"Je l'ai regarder après notre combat et-"

"Pourquoi ?"

"Je penser pouvoir le voir après t'avoir battut et-"

"Alors ?"

"Alors quoi ?"

"Quesque tu en pense ?"

"Pour moi tu es très beau et je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu le cache" Yugito rougissait follement à ces paroles

**'Ah l'amour'**

'Nibi tait toi'

"Je vois, je le cache pour protéger quelqu'un."

"Tu me raconte ?"

"Tu as gagner et j'avoue que même si j'aurai gagner je te l'aurai dit, tu avais raison dans un combat on ce comprend mieux."

"Je vois"

"La raison pour laquelle je cache mon visage est pour protéger ma soeur Natsumi."

"Tu veux dire le jinchuuriki du kyubi ?"

"Oui, à notre naissance un membre du conseil civil a tenter de me tuer en croyant que j'héberger le Kyubi, à cause de mes moustaches."

"Moustaches ? Lesquelles ?"

"Arrête de me couper."

"D'accord."

"Il aurai réussis si mon sensei ne m'avait pas sauver en détruisant ma réserve de chakra et la remplace par une réserve de magie ce faisant cela m'a enlever les marques de moustaches et ..."

Après quelques minutes Mystogan avait raconter toute son histoire avec son sensei et lui à expliquer la magie.

"Voilà tu sais tout."

"C'est triste de devoirs vivre dans l'ombre pour protéger sa soeur."

"Je suis bien d'accord" Mystogan remet alors son bandana.

"Allons-y Yugito."

"Attend, j'aimerai savoir ton nom."

"Savoir que je suis Mystogan Uzumaki ne te suffit pas ?"

"Je sais que Mystogan n'est qu'un pseudo, j'aimerai connaître ton nom s'il te plait."

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Arigato"

* * *

Le reste de la semaine ce passa plutôt calmement Mystogan lisait un livre sur la magie des corps célestes pendant que l'équipe de Darui et de Kakashi s'entrainer dans les bois.

Mais aujourd'hui était le jour où l'équipe de Kakashi et de Darui allait affronter Zabuza.

Sur le pont.

On pouvait voir L'équipe de kakashi moins Mystogan qui était a la maison et l'équipe de Darui.

"Pourquoi le pont est vide Tazuna ?"

"Je ne sais pas"

"Vous voilà, je vois que vous avez des renforts, c'est bien car moi aussi."

On pouvait voir Zabuza avec Haku a ses côté ainsi que Aoi l'homme qui as volé l'épée du Nidaime Hokage le Raijin et une équipe génin avec lui portant le symbole de la pluie.

Aoi s'avance alors. " Mon équipe prenez les minables de Kumo je m'occupe de Darui de la panthère noire."

Aoi court alors pour affronter Darui, les genins de chaque équipe engage aussi le combat, qui est vite remportait par L'équipe de Kumo étant plus entrainée.

Du côté de Sasuke et Natsumi on les voyaits affronter Haku qui avait crée un dome avec ses miroirs de glaces et les bombardés d'aiguille de senbon.

Kakashi affrontait plus loin Zabuza.

Du côté de Mystogan on pouvait le voir endormir 2 hommes de mains de Gatô et ce diriger vers le pont.

Côté de Kakashi.

"Je ne vois pas le génin qui m'a presque vaincu, où est-il ?"

"Il n'est pas là actuellement et je suis assez fort pour te vaincre"

"On verra sa."

Le combat entre Jonin commence alors que la brume commence a les entourés.

Du côté de Sasuke et Natsumi.

Sasuke avait utilisé Natsumi comme bouclier pour ne pas être toucher par les aiguilles, et au moment où il voit ce qu'il a fait a Natsumi il commence à reveiller son Sharingan n'ayant que 1 tomoé dans un oeil et 2 dans l'autre.

"Le sharingan enfin, maintenant je vais te battre"

Mais le combat fut vite finis car Sasuke n'arrivait pas a bloquer toute les aiguilles et il tombe au sol prêt a être achever par Haku.

A ce moment un bruit de clochettes ce fait entendre et le corps de Natsumi et Sasuke ont disparut dans de la brume, Haku regarde alors un homme drapé de bleu s'approcher, elle s'apprête a l'affronter quand elle ce retrouve projeter dans le ciel par une grande explosion, elle voit alors des ceintures l'entourée et un monstrer déchirer le ciel.

'C'est un genjutsu mais pourquoi je ne peux pas m'en libérer' Haku commence a libérer son chakra mais s'évanouie devant sa perte importante de Chakra.

"Je me doutais que ces domes prenaient beaucoup de ton Chakra."

'Pour Sasuke je m'en occuperai en revenant au village.'

Mystogan regarde alors autour de lui et vois que l'équipe de Darui avait pris position autour du client après avoir vaincu l'équipe de Aoi , Aoi de son côté a était plaquer au sol par des panthères noires faite a partir de Ranton la libération de tempête, il regarde alors Kakashi et le voit tuer Zabuza avec son Raikiri.

'Où est-elle ?'

Peu après Gatô arrive de l'autre côté du pont.

"Sublime grâce a vous Ninja, je n'ai pas besoin de payer Zabuza et Aoi, et maintenant que vous êtes fatigué mes hommes vont en finir avec vous, les gars tuer les tous sauf les femmes, elle nous divertirons."

Les hommes de Gatô commencer a avancer et Darui, Omoi, karui et kakashi prenait place pour défendre le client, mais Mystogan avance vers les bandits.

"Kakashi sensei je vous prie de me les laisser, par la faute de cette homme Natsumi à était blesser, je vais le tuer ."

"Tu auras besoins de notre aide pour affronter les bandits tu le sais ?"

"Karui, laisse le faire, nous respectons ta volontés mais si tu es en danger nous interviendront."

"Merci Darui-san"

Mystogan avance vers Gâto avec son bâton à palme dans sa main le reste dans son dos, les bandits était sur lui prêt a le tuer.

"Je n'ai que faire des faibles dormez à présent en attente de votre jugement" Mystogan n'a pas arrêter de marcher mais les bandits ce sont tous écroulés sur le pont.

"Comment ? C'est impossible?"

"Gatô je vais en finir ici et maintenant."Mystogan fait alors flottait les bâtons dans son dos sauf celui dans sa main.

"Je t'en prie, je te donnerai de l'argent, des femmes, tout ce que tu veux, laisse moi en vie pitié."

"Gojūmahōjin: Mikagura" Gâto a était désintégrer par la technique ne laissant rien de lui.

Pas très loin on pouvait voir les villageois de Nami no kuni pleurer de joie.

Mystogan retourne auprès de kakashi.

"Merci sensei."

"Pas de quoi maintenant nous prendrons le raijin vous pouvez prendre la prime de Aoi Darui."

"D'accord"

"Retournons à la maison de Tazuna après que le pont soit nettoyer."

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, la nuit.

Haku était en train de ce reposer dans une cabane qu'elle avait utilisée pour soigner Zabuza, elle y pleurait sa mort ainsi que son incapacité à être son arme.

On pouvait aussi voir tout les genins et leur sensei dans la maison de Tazuna sauf Mystogan et Yugito.

Plus loins dans la forêt on pouvait voir Mystogan sans son masque regardait l'horizon en haut d'une falaise, derrière lui Yugito commencer à s'approcher.

"Naruto les tuer était nécessaire ne t'en veux pas."

"Je sais Yugito, il le mérité et aurai recommencé si je ne les avais pas tués."

"Naruto, nous allons venir avec vous a konoha."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Les examens Chunin approche et nous avons autorisations du Raikage de rentrer avec vous."

"Sa te dérange ?"

"Non, je pourrais passer plus de temps avec toi et tu pourras me faire visiter ton village."

"Quesque tu-."

"Oublie naruto je ne voulais pas dire sa et -"

"Sa me ferait plaisir, moi aussi j'aime bien passer du temps avec toi."

**'Tu l'a déjà dans le sac châton'**

'Tait toi Nibi.'

"Je crois que je t'aime Yugito."

"Qu-qu-quoi ?"

"Sa peut paraître bizarre avec le peu de temps qu'on a passer ensemble mais je me sent bien à tes côtés de plus je n'ai rien à cacher, sa me rend heureux."

Naruto voit alors les larmes dans les yeux de Yugito

"Désolé je ne voulait pa-" Il a était coupé par les lèvres de Yugito

"Je t'aime aussi Naruto."

**'Tu vois je t'avais dis que tu l'aimais'**

'Tait toi nibi'

Peu après la révélation il reste sur la falaise dans les bras de l'autre jusqu'à s'endormir.

Le lendemain mati.

On pouvait voir les équipes de konoha et de kumo prêtent à partir.

"Kakashi-sensei je ne trouve pas Mystogan."

"C'est bizarre Natsumi il était déjà pas présent hier soir." Kakashi entend alors

"Darui-sensei on ne retrouve pas Yugito"

"Nous allons la chercher à présent"

"Darui toi aussi tu as un membre qui n'est pas présent?"

"Je vois toi aussi ?"

"Oui"

Peu après il ont vu Mystogan et Yugito arriver vers eux.

"Nous pouvons partir ?"

"Oui mais que faisiez vous ensemble?"

Mystogan était sans émotion mais Yugito était rouge.

"Je vois que notre Yugito a trouver l'amour"

"Ce n'est pas possible pas avec lui si ?"

"Karui l'amour est imprévisible ."

Karui et omoi était choqué de la réponse de Yugito alors que Darui souriait.

Kakashi murmure à Mystogan.

"Vous avez fait quoi pour qu'elle rougisse ainsi ?"

"Nous nous sommes embrasser et nous sommes endormis sur la falaise rien de sexuel si tu veux vraiment savoir."

"D'accord"

Sasuke de son côté pensait 'Cette chienne sera aussi à moi ce dobe ne mérite pas d'avoir les filles les plus belles, je suis un Uchiha elle va m'appartenir.'

Sakura à côté de lui était rouge devant le couple et en colère qu'elle n'est pas encore réussie a sortir avec son Sasuke-kun, elle se promet alors de redoubler d'effort pour conquérir son Sasuke-kun.

Darui s'avance alors "Bon allons y, tous a Konoha."

* * *

Fin de chapitre.

Je sais que je me suis un peu raté sur le passage du pont mais je n'arriver pas vraiment a faire un bon passage, j'ai donc passer certain combat, je ne connais pas les capacités de Aoi donc j'ai passer, si quelqu'un si connais mieux que moi merci de me renseigner je mettrais le passage à jour.

Je demande avis aux lecteurs à présents : Sasuke doit-il mourir pendant l'arc de Récupération plus tard ? Ou bien le laisser en vie ?

Qui sera la personne qui va être avec Natsumi ? ( Je ne prendrais ni Sasuke ni lee ni neji.)

Que dois-je faire de Haku ? Ne plus en parler ? La faire protectrice de Nami no kuni ou qu'elle rejoigne Konoha ou Kiri ?

J'espère que vous avez apprécier.

Tout commentaire est le bienvenue.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Je l'ai peut être oublié dans les chapitres précédent mais je ne possède pas Naruto ni Fairy tail.

Merci encore de la réponse d'un lecteur, je vais réfléchir à ton idée de couple avec Natsumi, en ce qui concerne Sasuke je vais t'écouter étant donner que je penser faire de même, pour Haku je vais réfléchir aussi merci encore à toi.

"Parle"

'Pense'

**"Démon parle"**

**'Démon pense'**

* * *

Sur un chemin au milieu d'une forêt qui mène lui même à Konohagakure on pouvait voir les équipes de deux villages différent l'une de konoha l'autre de kumo, on pouvait voir Sakura demander a Sasuke un rendez-vous, alors que l'équipe de Kumo marcher simplement, du côtés de Mystogan et Yugito, il profitait du temps ensemble.

"Mystogan, tu crois que je pourrais dormir chez toi au village ?"

"Je ne sais pas, il faut voir avec Natsumi elle habite avec moi."

"Je vois." Yugito ce tourne vers Natsumi " Natsumi tu peux venir s'il te plait ?"

"Oui c'est pour ?" Natsumi les rejoins sous peu.

"Ton frère m'a dis qu'il fallait que je vois avec toi pour dormir chez vous."

"Moi j'ai aucun problème avec."

"Pourquoi es tu avec le dobe ? Je suis un Uchiha je peux mieux te protéger que quiconque."

"Sasuke recule maintenant, laisse Mystogan et Yugito tranquille."

"Non Natsumi ce dobe crois qu'il est fort alors qu'il n'est qu'un faible devant mon clan."

"Puisque tu es un Uchiha, tu es plus fort ?"

"Je vois que tu comprend maintenant viens avec moi."

"Non, tu prétend que je dois te rejoindre car tu as un clan fort mais de ce que je sais, ton clan a était exterminé en une nuit et par une personne, sa montre que ton clan est faible."

"Salope comment ose-tu disgracier le grand clan Uchiha je vais-"

"Sasuke si tu essaie de faire du mal à Yugito je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer."

"Si c'est une menace je suis autorisé à te tuer en tant qu'héritier de clan."

"Tu n'es pas héritier, Itachi l'est et même si tu l'étais, je suis moi aussi héritier."

"Ton clan doit êtr-"

"Sasuke sa suffit"

"Kakashi-sensei je n'ai pas-"

"Je m'en fou tu arrête."

Sasuke grogne mais s'éloigne fumant de colère, le groupe arrive alors au portes de Konoha.

"Alors c'est Konoha ?"

"Oui je te ferai visiter tout a l'heure, pour l'instant on s'occupe d'entrer."

Kotetsu et Izumo les deux éternels gardes de la porte s'approche alors.

"Kakashi toi et ton équipe ainsi que l'équipe de Darui êtes demander au bureau de Hokage-sama."

"Bien nous y allons de ce pas."

Au bureau Hokage Kakashi venait de finir son rapport oral.

"Bien kakashi, vous et votre équipe avez fait du très bon travail, je remercie aussi l'équipe de Kumo, qui recevra une partit de la récompense pour l'aide apporté.

"Merci hokage-sama, mais nous n'avons fait que suivre les ordres de Raikage-sama."

"Ce n'est rien, je vous autorise à rester à Konaha le temps des examens Chunin mais Yugito tu sera suivis par ANBU étant donner ton statut de Jinchuuriki est ce clair ?"

Yugito aller répondre mais Mystogan la coupe.

"Je refuse."

"Mystogan pourquoi refuse tu ?"

"Elle va vivre chez moi, je ne veux pas que votre ANBU la suive chez nous."

"Tu n'a pas le choix elle pourrais détruire le village si le Nibi devait-"

"Non je m'en fiche elle ne sera pas surveiller."

"JE SUIS LE HOKAGE ICI ET TU VA OBEIR MYSTOGAN"

"Je refuse."

"ANBU."

L'ANBU a alors entouré Mystogan faisant peur à Yugito et Natsumi.

"Mystogan pour avoir refuser un ordre de votre kage vous êtes retiré du programme shinobi."

A ce moment toute la salle était sous le choc sauf le Hokage plutôt énervé.

"Je suis désolé Mystogan mais tu ne me laisse aucun choix."

"Bien si vous me renvoyez du programme shinobi je quitte Konoha et demande à rejoindre Kumo en tant qu'héritier de clan."

"Tu ne peu-"

"Je le peux, dans la loi de Konoha il est dit que si le kage va à l'encontre d'une loi l'héritier ou le chef de clan sont autorisé à quitter le village sans représaille."

"Et qu'elle loi j'ai pu enfreindre ?"

"La loi stipulant que le Hokage n'a pas le droit d'envoyer ces ANBU après des protégés de clan."

"Mystogan tu joue a un jeu dangereux."

"Je l'aime et je suis prêt à mourir pour sa sécuriter"

L'intension de tuer de Mystogan s'est alors déchainer sur le scène avec de la brume au sol.

"Bien j'enverrais pas l'ANBU pour la surveiller mais ton clan est responsable, et la prochaine fois que tu me défie je te fait mettre derrière les barreaux clan ou non c'est clair ?"

"Cristal Hokage-sama"

"Maintenant vous êtes renvoyés."

Une fois sortie du bureau, on pouvait voir l'équipe de Kumo allait a l'hôtel, Sasuke rentrer chez lui suivit par Sakura qui le demande en rendez-vous, et Kakashi était déjà partit avec Shunshin.

Du côté de Natsumi, Mystogan et Yugito, Mystogan lui faisait visiter le village sans oublier d'endormir tout les passants autour d'eux.

"Tu as pris trop de risque pour moi."

"Tu le mérite Yugito."

"Mais-."

"C'est la première fois que je vois Mystogan agir ainsi."

Yugito soupire sachant qu'elle n'arriverai pas à faire entendre raison Mystogan.

"Je commence à avoir faim."

"Moi aussi, vous connaissez un endroit où on peut manger ?"

"ICHIRAKU RAMEN"

"Natsumi calme toi, Yugito sa te convient ?"

"Oui allons-y."

Peu après on pouvait voir les trois devant le stand Ichiraku ramen et entré.

"Bienvenue à Ichiraku ramen, AH Natsumi comment c'est passer ta missions ?"

"Bien merci."

"Mystoga-"

"C'est bon Teuchi, elle connaît ma véritable identité" Au même moment il enlève son bandana et révèle son visage.

"Qui est-tu pour connaître son identité ?"

Alors que Natsumi était assise et commander, Naruto à aussi commandé pour lui et Yugito qui s'était assise sur ses genoux auprès de Ayame la fille de Teuchi.

"Je m'appelle Yugito, Nii Yugito et je suis sa petite amie." Elle a alors embrassée Naruto sur les lèvres et sourit au père et à la fille.

"Déjà une petite amie félicitations Naruto."

"Comment a tu réussie à conquérir le mec le plus mysterieux de Konoha ?"

"Je l'ai fait c'est tout."

"Ayame tu peux m'aider a finir leur commande

Yugito avait un grand sourire lorsque leur bol sont arrivés, elle à commencer à manger?

"C'est délicieux."

"Merci, j'espère qu'on te reverra."

"Sa risque vu comment Natsumi a l'air d'aimer." Natsumi avait déjà finis son neuvième bols et continué à manger.

Après avoir mangé, Natsumi est partit rentrer à la maison alors que Naruto avait remit son masque et à amener Yugito sur le monument Hokage.

"La vue est magnifique."

"Je suis d'accord"

"Mystogan, je devrais un jour retourner à Kumo et on risque de ne plu-"

"Ne t'inquiète pas on trouvera une solution, n'y pense plus."

"D'accord je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi."

* * *

Plusieurs semaines sont passés alors que l'équipe 7 continuées à s'entrainer et que l'équipe de Darui s'est vu attribuer un terrain d'entrainement, après chaque entrainement Mystogan et Yugito marchait dans Konoha en amoureux avant de finir par rentrer chez eux où Natsumi les attendaits.

Ce matin là est la veille des examens Chunin.

Naruto ce reveille alors dans son lit avec une Yugito en sous-vêtement coller à lui.

"Yugito-hime, je vais devoir aller à une réunion d'équipe, tu me laisse préparer le petit déjeuner ?"

Yugito l'embrasse alors et le laisse s'habiller avant de s'habille elle aussi.

Naruto avait préparé le petit déjeuner et commencer à reveiller Natsumi alors que Yugito commencer à prendre le petit déjeuner.

"Natsumi réveille toi, on va être en retard pour la réunion d'équipe."

"Encore un peu nee-san."

"Tu te lève maintenant"

"Hai nee-san..."

Après avoir pris le petit déjeuner Mystogan et Natsumi avait retrouver leur coéquipier et ont attenduent leur sensei et son retard chronique.

"Yo, excuser moi, j'avais une réunion avec Hokage-sama."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Quoi ?"

"Votre excuse-"

"-est crédible-"

"-pour une fois."

Natsumi, Sasuke et Sakura ont chacun complétés la phrase de l'autre.

"C'est si bizarre ?"

"Kakashi sensei, de quoi parler cette réunion ?"

"Droit au but Mystogan, bien cette réunion visait à decider qu'elles équipes génins de konoha allait prendre les examens, je vous ai nominés, vous devez aller a l'académie demain à 9 heures, vous avez la journées de libre pour décider de prendre les examens ou non, Ya nee."

Kakashi avait disparut dans Shunshin, peu après Sasuke est partit, Sakura pour une fois est partit seule pour y réfléchir, Natsumi est aller marcher dans le village, Mystogan avait décider de rejoindre l'équipe de Yugito.

Plus tard on pouvait voir Natsumi et Sakura avec deux enfants devant eux se trouve un adolescent dans un costume avec une marionnette emballé dans son dos qui maintient Konohamaru, le petit fils du Sandaime Hokage en l'air prêt à le frapper.

"Kankuro tu devrais laisser tomber."

"Non Temari, je vais leur montrer pourquoi il ne faut pas jouer avec nous."

"Je te conseil de lâcher l'enfant ou je t'envoie dans un sommeil éternel."

Temari et kankuro ce retourne alors et vois Mystogan avec derrière lui l'équipe de Darui.

"Qui t'es toi ?"

"Lâche l'enfant."

"Kankuro tu devrais faire ce qu'il dit"

"Comme si ces gosses pouvait-"

"Kankuro c'est sa ? Pourquoi le Jinchuuriki d'ichibi qui est dans l'arbre a côté de Sasuke semble énerver contre toi ?"

'Ichibi ? Oh non gaara."

Au même moment Gaara est apparut devant le groupe.

"Kankuro arrête sa ou je te tue."

"Bien Gaara."

"Toi qui es tu pour connaître ma mère ?"

"Je suis le Jinchuuriki du Nibi, Yugito Nii"

"Bien, et toi ?"

"Je suis Mystogan."

"Ma mère veut ton sang Mystogan."

Peu après l'équipe du sable était partit, suivit de peu par l'équipe de Darui avec Mystogan et Natsumi.

Sasuke était encore choqué de ne pas avoir remarquer la rousse à côté de lui.

* * *

Le lendemain Matin 8 heure, dans l'appartement de Natsumi.

Naruto et Yugito était en train de déjeuner, Natsumi de son côté était entrain de ce reveiller.

"Naruto, même si je t'aime je ne te ferai pas de cadeau au examen chunin."

"Ne t'inquiète pas je ne compter pas en faire."

"Nee-san, tu crois qu'on est prêt à le passer?"

"Je le pense même si je suis moins sur pour Sakura."

"Cette fangirl ne sert à rien pourquoi n'a t-elle pas était renvoyer de votre équipe?"

"Je ne sais pas Yugito, bon allons-y je ne veux pas être en retard et Yugito tu dois retrouver ton équipe."

Yugito hoche la tête avant de disparaître dans un Shunshin vers l'hôtel de son équipe.

"Bon Natsumi on y va?" Naruto venait de mettre son masque.

"Allons-y nee-san."

Pendant que le frère et la soeur ce sont dirigés vers l'académie on pouvait toujours voir les faits du Nemuri no Mahō sur les civils, une fois à l'académie ils retrouvent Sasuke et Sakura et entre à l'intérieur vers la salle désigner.

"Sasuke, après les examens tu veux sortir avec moi?"

"Non."

"Déjà grincheux dès le matin."

"Tait toi Natsumi."

"Natsumi laisse le tranquille on aura besoin de lui pour l'examen."

"Mais Mystogan-"

"Natsumi c'est sérieux."

"Oy briser le genjutsu."

On pouvait voir deux genins empêchait l'entrer dans une salle qui était sous genjutsu pour tromper les genins, Sasuke l'avait remarquer.

"Oh je vois que nous sommes démasquer, mais nous ne te laisserons pas passer."

Alors qu'un des genins courts pour affronter Sasuke, un genin en spandex vert et à la coupe en bol avec des sourcils énormes s'interpose et envoie le genin à terre.

"Lee tu avais dis qu'on ne devait pas ce faire remarquer." Une fille avec deux chignons dans les cheveux lui fait remarquer.

"Mais Tenten, je ne peux pas laisser tomber des compatriotes de Konoha."

Lee remarque alors Sakura.

"Ne serais tu pas la belle Sakura Haruno ?"

"Oui c'est sa" Sakura était dégouter de ces sourcils.

'Sont-ils vivant?'

"Sort avec moi."

"Non, je ne sortirais pas avec un monstre en spandex."

Lee était alors brisé jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque Sasuke.

"Tu dois être celui qui à pris le coeur de cette belle demoiselle, je te met au défie."

"Et qu'elle est ton nom ?"

"Lee, Rock Lee, mes coéquipier sont Tenten Higurashi et Hyuga Neji."

"Je suis Sasuke Uchiha."

"Si vous voulez un combat faites vite sinon je vous endors et vous emmène de force à la salle."

"Et qui est tu?"

"Mystogan."

"Yosh, le printemp de la jeunesse n'attend pas, commençons."

Lee à alors engager Sasuke au taijutsu, sasuke à vite reculer, étant nettement surpassé.

"La chance, maintenant voyons ce que tu peux faire face au légendaire Sharingan."

"Yosh viens."

Sasuke engage alors Lee, au final Sasuke c'est fait battre et alors que Lee allait le finir il fut stopper par un tortue, la convocation de Gai.

"Lee combien de fois Gai t'a dis de ne pas utiliser cette technique ?"

"Je suis désolé."

"Tu va régler sa avec Gai."

Une bouffée de fumé est alors apparut et la tortue à disparut laissant place à Gai maïto.

"Lee, je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas utiliser cette tecnhnique."

"Pardonne moi Gai sensei."

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei."

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee"

Une falaise est alors apparut avec un coucher de soleil.

"Bon lee maintenant tu va faire 2000 tour du village sur les mains et ensui-"

"Il va y avoir l'examen il devrait sûrement le faire après non ?"

"Oh tu dois être Mystogan, j'ai vu ton entrer dans le Bingobook."

"Bingobook?"

"Le livre des ninjas important avec des primes sur leurs tête."

"Je suis dedans ?"

"Hai, mais tu verra plus tard, il a raison Lee tu le fera après les examens."

"Hai Gai-sensei"

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei."

Mystogan et le reste de son équipe sont alors partit pour ne pas voir à nouveau l'illusion du coucher de soleil.

Une fois devant la porte d'examen, Kakashi apparaît alors devant eux.

"Félicitations, vous êtes tous présent, si l'un de vous ne devait pas venir, j'aurais du vous interdire l'entrer à l'examen."

"Quoi ?"

"C'était un choix d'équipe bref maintenant vous pouvez entrés, oh et Mystogan attrape."

Kakashi envoie un livre bingo avec un marque-page.

"Il y a ton entré dans le livre bingo, si sa t'intéresse."

Mystogan l'a alors ranger pour le regarder plus tard et entre dans la salle du premier examen.

* * *

Dans la salle.

Une fois l'équipe 7 entrer dans le salle ils ont était rejoins par les équipes 8 et 10.

"Yo, tout le monde à pris l'examen ?"

"Gênant"

"Munch"

"SASUKE-KUN"

"Va t'en Ino-Pig."

"Bien sur qu'on va le prendre."

"Vous faitez beaucoup de bruit la nouvelle génération."

"Et qui êtes vous?"

"Je m'appelle Yakushi Kabuto, je suis un genin de Konoha qui à échouer six fois les examens c'est ma septième participation."

"Tu dois être nul alors."

"Ou que les examens sont extrêment difficile."

"Comme-ci."

"Enfin bref, étant donné mes nombreuses participations j'ai beaucoup d'expérience et d'information, vous voyez ces cartes ?" Il leur montre un paquet de carte, les autres genins ont hoché la tête.

"Ce sont des cartes d'informations demander moi un nom et je vous donnerez les informations." Sasuke avance alors.

"Rock Lee, Gaara et Mystogan."

"Vous connaissez leur nom sa sera simple."

"Rock Lee membre de l'équipe 9 de Konoha crée l'année d'avant, ses coéquipier sont Higurashi Tenten et Hyuga Neji, leur Sensei est Gai maito connus sous la bête de jade de Konoha, elle a à son actif 58 missions de rang D, 9 de rang C."

"Sabaku no Gaara, membre de l'équipe de Sunagakure no sato, ses coéquipiers sont ses frères et soeurs, Temari et Kankuro, leur équipe à a leur actif 4 mission de rang D, 24 de rang C,16 de rang B et 4 de rang A, et le tout sans subir la moindre blessure."

"Des missions de rang A et B pour une équipe Genin ? Et sans subir la moindre blessure ? C'est quoi de cette équipe?"

Tout le monde était d'accord avec Shikamaru, et regardais l'équipe de Suna de loin.

"Et enfin Mystogan, membre de l'équipe 7 de Konoha, ses coéquipier sont Sasuke Uchiha, Haruno Sakura et Natsumi Uzumaki, la première équipe composée de 4 génins de Konoha, sa véritable identitée est classée SS par le Hokage lui même, il est apparut dans le livre Bingo en tant que rang A presque S, pour avoir vaincu son jonin-sensei lors que de l'examen genin puis Zabuza Momochi en mission et à aussi rivaliser au Jinchuuriki du Nibi jusqu'à lui faire perdre la transformation complète avant de perdre par manque d'énergie, il à accomplit 28 missions de rang D et 1 missions de rang C transformé en rang A."

Toute les personnes était choqué d'avoir entendu qu'un génin ai vaincu son Jonin sensei et un des 7 épeiste de la brume, plus encore pour avoir rivaliser avec un jinchuuriki transformer en Bête à queue.

'Comment a t'il autant d'information sur moi?'

"Il a d'autre village qui participe comme l'équipe de Kumogakure, Kirigakure, ou encore les ninja des pays de l'herbe, de la pluie ou même Otogakure, un nouveau village dont vous n'avez sûrement pas a vous inquiéter."

Les Genin d'Oto avais l'air d'avoir entendu car ils ont commencer à courir sur Kabuto pour le frapper, mais ce sont écroulés avant au sol devant un intention de tuer, tout les genins présent regarde l'homme qui la dégage, le même genin qui a rivaliser avec un Bijuu.

Mystogan avait de la brume autour de lui et la pièce tremblait devant son énergie, mais alors une bouffer de fumé apparaît au fond de la salle.

"Gaki arrête sa sinon je te disqualifie toi et ton équipe" Mystogan arrête alors.

"Bien, je suis Ibiki Morino l'examinateur du premier examen, maintenant je vais vous donner votre place et vous commencerez l'examen écrit vous avez 1 heure après 50 minute je vous donnerez la dernière question, si on vous surprend a tricher 5 fois vous êtes disqualifier avec votre équipe maintenant si il n'y à pas de question commençons."

Peu après les places ont toutes étaient prises, et un numéro à était donné à chaque candidats.

Du côté de Mystogan, on pouvait le voir réfléchir.

'D'après les questions il faut tricher sans ce faire prendre sinon l'équipe échoue, je connais déjà les réponses, je sais que Natsumi va avoir du mal, je vais devoir ruser.'

Quelque minute plus tard, plusieurs équipes était disqualifier, l'équipe de Suna avait déjà tous leurs réponses sauf Kankuro qui est partit au toilette avec sa marionnette, Sasuke avait utiliser son Sharingan, Gaara un oeil de sable, Sakura connaissez les réponses, Ino à utiliser son jutsu de clan pour prendre le contrôle du corps de Sakura avant de copier les réponses, Shikamaru les connaissais déjà et à utiliser la possession de l'ombre pour écrire pour lui et Chôji, Tenten à utiliser des miroirs pour elle et Lee, les deux hyugas ont utilisés leur Byakugan pour voir les réponses, Kiba à utiliser Akamaru pour lui donner les réponses, et Shino à utiliser ses insecte Kikai pour avoir les réponses, Natsumi cherchait encore les réponses quand elle entend plusieurs nom de candidat être disqualifier, dont une personne juste derrière elle, elle remarque alors que son frère levait la main.

"Ibiki-san j'aurai une question"

"Oui ?"

"Vous avez dit qu'on avais le droit de tricher 5 fois je me trompe ?"

"Non"

"Vu que je n'ai pas tricher alors voici ma première et unique triche."

Mystogan ce lève alors avec sa feuille et rejoins Natsumi échangeant les feuiilles, et retourne à sa place.

"Je n'ai tricher que 1 fois, je ne suis donc pas disqualifier."

Ibiki avait plusieurs marque de graduation sur la joue pour avoir était jouer d'un genin.

"Si l'un des génins pense à faire pareil je le disqualifie directement compris ?"

Les Genins ont tous hoché la tête, pendant que Mystogan avait finis l'examen a nouveau.

Pendant ce temps dans le salle des Jonin-sensei.

"Vous pensez qu'ils vont passer?"

"Mon équipe est forte, même si je m'inquiète pour Mystogan, pour avoir rivaliser avec un démon à queue il est fort."

"Darui tu sais que le premier examinateur est Ibiki non ?"

"Oui mais je les ai entrainés à la torture mental."

"Qui est Ibiki?"

"C'est vrai que tu es nouvelle parmis les Jonins Kurenai, Ibiki est le chef de la division d'interrogatoire et de torture, mais pas à cause de la douleur physique qu'il inflige, mais parcequ'il brise mentalement toute les personnes qu'ils interrogent."

"Je suis moins sur pour mon équipe, et toi Asuma?"

"Je pense qu'ils peuvent s'en sortir."

"Et toi kakashi?"

"A pars Sakura sa devrait aller."

Retour a l'examen.

"Bon les mioches, voici la dernière question, mais avant vous avez le droit de choisir si vous la prenez ou non."

"Comment ça ? Sa fait quoi si on décide de ne pas la prendre ?"

"Si vous ne la prenez pas vous êtes disqualifier des examens."

"Du coup tout le monde va la prendre c'est stupi-"

"Mais si vous la prenez et échouer, vous ne pourrez plus jamais devenir chunin, je vous laisse maintenant réfléchir."

"VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS FAIRE SA"

"J'ai le droit, j'ai une autorisation signé de chaque village."

La salle s'est alors tut et la plupart des génins commence à réflechir, d'autre commence à lever la main pour abandonner.

Au bout d'un moment Natsumi commence un discours qui encourage les Genins restant à ne pas lever la main.

"Bien tous ceux qui sont restés ont réussis le premier examen."

"Quoi mais la dernière question ?"

"La dernière question était le choix de rester ou non, car quand vous entreprenez une missions en temp de guerre vous ne décidez pas de prendre la mission ou non, une mission est obligatoire et prioritaire doit être entrepris au périls de sa vie, un Chunin dirige une équipe de Génin, il possède la vie des génins entre ses mains."

Les genins réflechissait au paroles d'Ibiki quand il leur montre ce qui ce cache sous son bandana, à savoir de nombreuse cicatrice.

Peu après la fenêtre à exploser et une banderole est apparus avec l'inscription 'Le surveillant du second examens le sexy jonin Mitarashi Anko', peu après une femme au cheveu violet fait son apparition.

"27 équipe, tu deviens doux Ibiki"

"Ils sont juste plus doués que les précédents Anko."

"Peu importe à mon examen plus de la moitier vont échoués, bon les gakis rendez vous aux terrains d'entrainement 44 dans 10 minutes."

Anko à alors disparut dans un Shunshin et les équipes genins ont commencer à courir vers le terrains d'entrainement mentionné.

Quelque minute plus tard on pouvait voir tout les génins réunis devant le terrains d'entrainement.

"Bienvenue à vous au terrain d'entrainement 44 ou encore la forêt de la mort." Anko remarque alors Mystogan qui était désintéressé et lui lance un Kunai qu'il bloque avec son bâton mais il remarque alors Anko derrière lui avec un kunai pointé a son cou. Mais le corps de Mystogan devient un nuage de brume.

"Si vous pensez m'avoir avec un tour pareil-"

"Tu est intéressant comme genin, bref vous allez être dans la forêt pendant un période de 5 jours, vous vous verrez confiés un parchemins par équipe, un ciel ou un terre, il vous faudra les deux et rejoindre la tour dans le temps impartis sans les ouvrirs, des questions ?"

"Munch, comment allons-nous manger ?"

"Dans la forêt il y à beaucoup de plante comestible, maintenant veuillez signer ces documents, ce document enlève toute responsabilité impliquant la mort, c'est pour éviter que Konoha ai des répercutions politiques, une fois que vous avez tous signé vous serez lâcher tous dans la forêt, à travers différentes portes qui vous seront données au moment de récupérer le parchemins."

Après que tout les génins ont signés et ce sont présenter devant leurs portes respectives, les surveillants ont ouvert les portes et les genins ont commencer à courir dans la forêt.

Du côté de l'équipe 7.

"Nous devrions aller à la tour et tendre une embuscade."

"Tu es si intelligent mon Sasuke-kun."

Mystogan les ignorait avec Natsumi, pendant qu'ils avançait leur équipe à rencontrer une grande vague de vent qui envoie Mystogan volait alors que le reste de l'équipe rencontre un génin de Kusa.

Mystogan ce relevait et ce trouve avec un serpent géant qui va le dévorer.

"Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi, Nijūmahōjin Bakuhatsu." Mystogan lui envoie deux de ses bâtons qui lui explose ne laissant qu'une grande bouffé de fumer.

'L'explosion ne devrait pas provoquer autant de fumer, une convocation ?'

Mystogan entend alors le hurlement de sa soeur et court pour les rejoindres, une fois sur place, il voit sa soeur au sol alors qu'un homme utilise une technique avec des flammes pourpres sur le sceau contenant le Kyubi, sa soeur hurlait de douleur, il cherche alors Sasuke et Sakura et vois Sasuke ce tenir le cou où ce trouve un symbole avec trois tomoés, Sakura pleurait à côté de lui, il regarde a nouveau sa soeur et voit le ninja de kusa commencer a tordre le sceau ce qui fait pleurer sa soeur lui rappelant les passages à tabac des villageois Mystogan commence alors à s'enerver pour la première fois depuis qu'il a finis sont entrainement avec son mentor.

Alors qu'orochimaru continuer à tordre le sceau, il ressent une grande fatigue et vois les autres genins dormir, il ce retourne vers une silhouette en bleu qui faisait sonner une clochette alors que la brume le suivait et léché le sol, Natsumi regarde alors le nouveau venu.

"Nee-san, je suis désoler"

"Ce n'est pas grave, Natsumi endors toi je m'en occupe."

"Qui es tu ? Je sais que tu n'es pas son frère car il est mort."

"Je suis Mystogan, et pour avoir fait pleurer Natsumi tu va mourir."

"Comme si tu pouvais, je suis Orochimaru du sennin, tu n'est qu'un genin."

"Pourquoi avoir infiltrer les examens genins ? Cherche tu des gens à ton niveau ?"

Orochimaru commence à rigoler.

"Je suis ici pour le petit Sasuke, je désire son corp, avec son corp je pourrais alors maitriser toute les techniques du monde et-"

"Alors tu es venu pour un désir égoiste, Orochimaru je vais te montrer des techniques que tu n'a jamais vu et que tu ne pourras jamais reproduire."

"Tu m'en dira tant, Mystogan of the staves de Konoha."

"Je vois que tu as vu mon entré dans le Bingo."

"Un genin devient un ninja de rang A c'est très impressionnant surtout pour rivaliser avec Bijuu montre moi ton talent et laisse moi te montrer que tu es loin du niveau des sennins."

"Peu importe tu n'a même pas remarqué."

"Remarquer quoi ?"

Orochimaru avait un sourcil levé et regarder autour de lui jusqu'a ce qu'il voit un cercle magique au sol.

"Quesque-"

"Gojūmahōjin: Mikagura"

Orochimaru commence à hurlait alors qu'il est engloutit par la magie qui le traverse.

"Pas mal, sa aurait pu marcher si ce n'était pas un clône de boue."

Mystogan ce retourne alors et dirige le bâton qu'il a dans la main vers Orochimaru lui envoyant un éclair de magie que orochimaru bloque avec un mur de boue.

"Je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais vu de technique à base de bâton, mais sa ne suffira pas pour-"

"Matenrō"

Orochimaru est propulser en l'air et vois une grande partie de la forêt raser.

"Il n'hésite pas malgrès ses coéquipiers."

Orochimaru est alors lié par des ceintures noires et vois un monstre commencer à déchirer le ciel.

'Genjutsu ? Il croit pouvoir m'avoir, Genjutsu KAI" Le genjutsu n'a pas faiblit

'Je ne peux le briser, passons alors à la méthode traditionnelle.'

Orochimaru commence à concentrer tout son chakra avant de le relâcher d'un coup le libérant de l'illusion.

"Je n'ai jamais vu d'illusion comme celle là."

"Je suis content que sa te plaise."

Mystogan était devant lui et commence à l'engager au Taijutsu, lorsque orochimaru lui envoie des lances faites de terre, son corps ce transforme en brume ne laissant que deux bâtons.

"Nijūmahōjin Bakuhatsu" Orochimaru n'a pas le temps d'esquiver et ce prend l'explosion.

Mystogan regarde alors le corp d'orochimaru pendant que celui-ci commence a sortir un nouveau corp, comme les serpents.

"Tu es trop semblable au serpent Orochimaru."

"Kukuku, je vais à présent te montrer pourquoi un genin ne pourra jamais vaincre un Sennin."

Orochimaru commence à engager Mystogan qui perd immédiatement son avantage.

'Je ne pourrais jamais le battre il est plus mobile que Nibi, je vais devoir tester a nouveau ma magie.'

"RYUUSEI" Une énergie doré engloutit alors Mystogan qui envoie Orochimaru dans les airs.

'Quelle est cette énergie ?'

Mystogan poursuit orochimaru qui à utiliser Shunshin pour retourner au sol, il voit alors Mystogan flottait au dessus de lui.

"Tu va être mon sujet de test orochimaru"

"Quesque tu-" Orochimaru à vu plusieurs cercle magique apparaître dans le ciel.

"Sois juger par les 7 étoiles, Guran Shario."

Les cercles magiques ont alors tiré plusieurs faisceaux que Orochimaru esquive, mais il n'arrive pas à les esquiver tous, ceux qui l'ont toucher lui on endommagé certains organe.

"Tes capacités seront miennes Mystogan"

"Pas si je te tue à présent."

"On ce reverra"

Le corp de Orochimaru c'est alors transformé en boue montrant qu'il s'est enfuis, Mystogan descend alors au sol et lève son Nemuri no Mahō.

"Sakura tu prend Sasuke, je m'occupe de Natsumi."

Peu après on pouvait voir l'équipe 7 dans une clairière ou plutôt sous un arbre dans une clairière.

"Comment vont-ils Sakura?"

"Sasuke transpire beaucoup et Natsumi va mieux même si son chakra réagit violemment."

"Je ne sais pas ce que lui à fait Orochimaru mais on va devoir trouver un moyen d'arranger sa."

A ce moment une équipe de Oto arrive dans la clairière.

"Sakura tu as posé tes pièges ?"

"Hai"

L'équipe d'oto qui n'ont pas vu Mystogan et Sakura murmurait s'approcher quand Kin déclanche un piège et l'esquive de peu.

"Salope, tu as truffé la zone de piège."

"Ne t'inquiète pas je vais m'en occuper." Son coéquipier Zaku c'est approché et à lancer une attaque à base de son, qui à détruit le terrain remplit de piège.

"Et voilà."

"Bien jouer Zaku."

Au même moment Sakura décide de défendre ses coéquipiers et charge Kin, qui la bat facilement et la retient par les cheveux, Sakura par désespoir les coupes alors et est sauvé par Lee.

"Je ne vous laisserais pas continuer à blesser Sakura-chan."

Au même moment l'équipe 10 arrive et Ino commence à coiffer Sakura à cause des cheveux perdues ( Ce genre de chose n'est pas à faire pendant un combat mais dites moi si je me trompe.)

Alors que Shikamaru et Chôji aller engager le combat, quand Lee commence à engager l'un des génins du son qui grâce à son bras mélodique l'a destabilisé.

"Tu ne peux rien contre des attaques à bases du son, personne ne peut parer le son."

"Bien joué, Dosu."

Lee était alors en mauvaise posture quand son équipe commence à apparaître.

"Maintenant que vous avez blessé mon coéquipier je vais devoir intervenir, mais de ce que je peux voir le destin à décreter que quelqu'un d'autre vous vaincra."

Au moment où les paroles de Neji sont sortis de sa bouche, un chakra malveillant à éclater, on pouvait voir l'origine comme étant Sasuke avec des marques noirs sur le visage.

"Ce pouvoirs, grâce à lui je suis bien plus fort que ce mec."

Sasuke regarde alors Sakura.

"Sakura qui t'a fait sa ?"

"Sasuke quesqu'y t'arrive?"

"Qui Sakura ?"

"Ce serai moi"

Zaku s'avance alors près à affronter Sasuke.

"Zaku attend sa ressemble à la marque maudite d'orochimaru-sama."

"Comme-ci ce gosse pouvait l'avoir."

Zaku ce concentre alors sur Sasuke qui avait disparut.

"Où est-il-"

Il a était coupé par Sasuke qui était derrière lui et lui à saisie les deux bras avant de les tirer en arrière.

"Tu a l'air fier de tes bras je me trompe?"

"Je t'en prie laisse moi partir."

Sasuke n'a pas écouter, il lui à briser les bras avant de ce tourner vers Dosu prêt à lui faire subir un sort semblable.

"Sasuke arrête." Sakura était en larme devant sa brutalité alors que les autres genins était choqué.

"Sasuke sa suffit."

Sasuke ce retourne pour voir Mystogan avancer vers le groupe.

"Toi, je vais te vaincre, avec ce chakra je sais que je peux."

Sasuke commence à courir vers Mystogan qui plante juste tout les bâtons qu'il possède dans le sol avant de prononcer. "Matenrō"

Sasuke subit alors l'illusion et est envoyé dans les airs dans une grande explosion et ce retrouve lié par des ceintures.

"Ce n'est qu'une illusion, elle ne peut rien contre le Sharingan" Sasuke active alors ses capacités oculaire mais remarque qu'il ne peut voir à travers l'illusion.

"C'est impossible, pourquoi je ne peux voir au travers." A ce moment le monstre qui déchire le ciel l'a dévorer et la fait revenir à la réaliter inconscient.

"Maintenant que le cas de Sasuke est réglé, vous deux prenez votre coéquipier et laisser votre rouleau."

"Bien mais ne nous tue pas je t'en prie."

L'équipe de Oto leur envoie alors leur parchemin de terre.

"Il ne nous manque qu'un ciel à cause de Sasuke. Bon Sakura et Natsumi rester ici, je vais récupérer un rouleau du ciel."

"Mais-"

"Natsumi je t'en prie, il faut que vous veiller sur Sasuke."

"Bien."

"Quand à vous équipe 9 et 10, je vous suggères d'aller trouvez d'autre parchemins.

Les autres équipes ont hochées la tête avant de partir.

Quelque minute plus tard.

On pouvait voir Mystogan avancer vers une équipe de Amegakure.

"Je vous conseil de me remettre votre parchemin ciel, je vous laisserais partir sans rien prendre de plus"

"Comme-ci nous allons te donner un de nos parchemins."

"Attend, c'est le mec qui à rivaliser avec un Bijuu et-"

"Tu crois vraiment en ces conneries?"

Peu après il voit ses coéquipiers s'écrouler au sol.

"Je réitère, donne moi ton parchemin ou je fait en sorte que tes coéquipiers dorment pour l'éternité."

"Bien mais réveils les je t'en pris."

Mystogan prend le parchemins que le Genin lui envoie, avant de partir dans un nuage de brume, une fois au loin il lève Nemuri no Mahō, et réveil les genins endormis.

Mystogan retourne alors retrouver Sakura et Natsumi.

"J'ai le rouleau allons à la tour."

"Il risque d'y avoir beaucoup d'équipe qui nous attendent nous sommes au 4 ème jours."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, réveiller Sasuke nous-y allons."

Natsumi secoue Sasuke qui ce réveil et regarde d'un oeil furieux Mystogan qui à réussi à le vaincre avec une simple illusion.

"Allons-y."

L'équipe 7 commence alors à partir vers la tour au centre de la forêt.

"Ne devrions-nous pas faire attention aux équipes qui pourraient nous tendre des embuscades ?"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Mystogan à utiliser sa technique pour endormir tout le monde dans la forêt."

* * *

Au même moment dans la tour.

On pouvait voir tout les genins dormirs, même Gaara, Baki leur sensei arrivait à peine à rester éveiller mais était étonné que Shukaku, l'Ichibi, ne ce libère pas.

Du côté du Hokage, il pouvait voir chaque ANBU très somnolents, et certains de ses Jonins dormirs.

"ANBU, va voir les senseis des autres équipes et rassures les que rien de grave ne ce passe."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Je vois que Mystogan à appris à utiliser la technique de sommeil à pleine puissance, tu serais fier de lui Jellal."

"Qui est Jellal, Hokage-sama?"

"Rien qui ne te concerne Asuma, le sortilège sera levé quand l'équipe 7 devrais entrer dans la tour.

* * *

De retour à l'équipe 7.

Après de longue heures de marche, l'équipe 7 pouvait voir la tour, ils avaient déjà rencontré plusieurs équipe sur leur chemin qui dormais et ne semblait pas pouvoir ce réveiller.

Une fois dans la tour, Sasuke s'avance.

"Je crois qu'il faut ouvrir les parchemins."

"Essayons, nous n'avons pas vraiment d'autre choix."

Sasuke et Natsumi ont ouverts chacun un des parchemins qui commencer à siffler.

"Lancer les, c'est des parchemins d'invocation inversé."

Sasuke et Natsumi ont jetés les parchemins qui ont explosés dans une bouffer de fumé, révélant Iruka qui dors.

"..."

"..."

"Tu devrais peut être levé ta technique Mystogan."

Mystogan à alors levé la technique, les effets sont immédiat car toute les personnes endormis ce sont réveillers, et toutes les personnes somnolentes ont retrouvés leurs états normales.

"Ah équipe 7, vous avez réussies, on s'en doutait un peu avec le petit somme que Mystogan à fait faire à tout le monde et-"

"Iruka, si sa ne vous dérange pas Sasuke à reçu une marque qui lui donne une sorte de chakra démoniaque."

Iruka lève les sourcils et remarque la marque maudite sur le cou de Sasuke.

"Sasuke, tu va à l'infirmerie maintenant, Mystogan tu viens avec moi au bureau de Hokage-sama, les autres reposés vous."

Plus tard, Bureau du Hokage dans la tour."

"Hokage-sama, il y a eu un incident dans la forêt avec l'équipe 7, je vous ai amené Mystogan."

"Bien."

Iruka est partit peu après et Mystogan ce trouver seul dans le Bureau du Hokage avec chaque Jonin des équipes participante de Konoha, ainsi que l'ANBU personnel du Hokage.

"Mystogan tu peux enlever ton masque, ils sont tous dignes de confiance."

"Hai." Mystogan enlève alors son masque et révèle ses cheveux blonds, les jonins qui ne l'avais jamais vu était choqué devant son apparence.

"Bien à présent rapport Naruto."

Naruto commence alors à raconter au personnes présentes ce qui c'est passé, sa rencontre avec un serpet puis avec orochimaru, et enfin Sasuke qui active la marque maudite.

"Merci Naruto, Kakashi je veux que tu surveilles Sasuke, il ne doit pas utiliser la marque maudite suis-je clair?"

"Cristal Hokage-sama"

"Naruto tu peux remettre ton masque, chaque personne de cette salle, vous avez vu un secret de rang SS, si vous révèlez son identité à quelqu'un vous serez qualifiés comme traître et éxécuté sur le champ."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

"Bien Mystogan tu peux disposer."

* * *

Une fois le deuxième examen finis on ce retrouver dans une salle où le Hokage était présent avec tout les Génins qui sont passer, à savoir l'équipe 7, 8, 9 et 10 de Konoha, l'équipe de Kabuto, l'équipe de Suna et l'équipe de Kumo. ( L'équipe de Otogakure n'a pas réussis l'examen.)

"A présent le deuxième examen est finis, mais compte tenus du grand nombre de genin restant, nous avons décidés de faire un examen préliminaire avant le troisième examen."

"Hokage-sama, laisser moi présenter les préliminaires."

Le Hokage hoche la tête alors qu'un jonin qui a l'air malade s'avance.

"Je suis Gekkô Hayate, votre examinateur pour l'examen préliminaire, à présent les examens seront individuels, vos noms seront choisis aux hasards et vous combattrez dans des matchs en un contre un des questions ?"

Gaara s'est alors avancer.

"Pouvons nous tuer."

"Oui mais ce n'est pas apprécier."

Gaara sourit alors.

"Maintenant rejoigner tous les balcons au dessus, les genins seront alors choisis."

Quelque instant plus tard . (Je vais passer les combats Canon.)

"Sasuke Uchiha VS Yoroï Akado" (Canon)

Peu après Sasuke à était amener à l'infirmerie par Kakashi.

"A présent, Omoi de Kumo VS Shino Aburame."

Les deux genins sont alors aller en bas des balcons et sont entrés dans leur position, Shino à libéré quelque Kikai alors que Omoi à sortis son épée.

"Si tout les combattants sont prêt, commencer."

Omoi court alors vers Shino alors que Shino lui envoie un nuage d'insecte, Omoi recule alors avant de passer plusieurs signes de mains, libérant un jutsu raiton qui paralyse les insectes de Shino au sol, peu après il court sur Shino avant de le trancher, il remarque alors qu'il s'agit d'un clône fait d'insecte qui le submerge avant qu'il ne puisse utiliser un autre Jutsu, les insectes Kikai je Shino commence alors à absorber le Chakra de Shino alors que celui-ci le regarde à distance.

"J'abandonne."

"Vainqueur par forfait, Shino Aburame."

Après que les deux Genins soit remonté on pouvait voir Gekkô appeler d'autre Genin.

"Misumi Tsurugi VS Sabaku no Kankuro." (Canon)

"Je ne savais pas que ce style de combat existé."

"C'est un art propre à Suna, les marrionetistes sont très puissants et surtout très imprévisible."

"Sakura Haruno Vs Ino Yamanaka." (Canon)

"Un combat ridicule à mon goùt."

"Je suis bien d'accord Yugito."

"Tu peux parler, tu as perdu contre un utilisateur d'insecte."

Omoi baisser la tête.

"Sa m'aurait étonner si tu avais gagner, Shino est l'un des Genins les plus fort de Konoha."

"Mystogan ? Que fait tu ici ? Tu devrais pas être avec ton équipe ?"

"Je profite de ma princesse."

A ce moment Yugito rougissait comme une folle.

"Tenten VS Temari." (Canon)

"Shikamaru Nara Vs Natsumi Uzumaki."

Natsumi et Shikamaru ont alors sauté sur le terrain.

"Gênant, je n'ai pas envie de me battre, j'abandonne."

"Vous êtes sûr ?"

"Shikamaru tu as intêret à te battre sinon-"

"Rousse gênante, je n'ai pas la moindre chance, tu peux invoquer des centaines de clône je ne saurais pas différencier le vrai, mes techniques de clans serait alors inutile, je n'ai pas eu de chance sur le tirage, j'abandonne donc."

Gekkô était impressionné par son raisonnement.

"Natsumi Uzumaki gagne par forfait."

Natsumi était rouge de colère d'avoir gagner comme ça.

"Prochain combat, Yugito Nii VS Kiba Inuzuka."

Yugito saute alors sur le terrain et regarde Kiba qui l'attend déjà.

"Bien commencer."

"Tu devrais abandonner jolie dame, je pourrais te récompenser mieux que ce Mystogan."

"Je le trouve très beau Mystogan, sans son masque il est bien plus beau que tout les garçons de cette salle."

(Heureusement que Sakura et Ino n'était pas présente à ce moment sinon plusieurs oreilles aurait saigné.)

"Abandonne le ou-"

"Ou quoi ? Tu n'est qu'un chien, chien et chat ne ce mélange pas."

Yugito utilise alors sa technique des griffes de chats alors que Kiba faisait de même avec sa technique de l'imitation de l'homme-bête.

Les deux genins ce sont alors engager dans un combat au Taijutsu, ou les reflexes de chat de Yugito lui donne un net avantage, Kiba décide alors d'utiliser une sorte de médicament qui rend Akamaru sont chiens rouge et le transforme peu après en copie conforme de lui même, avant de ce mettre tout deux en position.

"Gatsugâ" Les deux Kiba commence à tourner sur eux même créant une foreuse mouvante qui essaie d'atteindre Yugito qui les esquives avec l'agilité d'un félin.

Yugito commence alors à passer par des signes de mains "Kegawa Yôna Boru"

Kiba stop alors sa technique devant la boule de feu prêt a l'engloutir, il saute en arrière avec Akamaru toujours transformer quand il remarque que la boule de feu c'est alors divisé et que de plus petite boule commence à le suivre, il n'a pas le temps d'esquiver et ce fait alors toucher par la technique recouverte du chakra du Nibi.

"Il ne ce relèvera pas, mes flammes sont recouvertes du chakra du Nibi no Nekomata."

"Gagnant Yugito Nii, si vous voulez bien éteindre les flammes pour qu'on puisse le soigner."

Yugito hoche la tête avant de les éteindres d'un signe de main et de Shunshin dans les tribunes aux côtés de Mystogan qui abaisse son masque pour l'embrasser avant de le remettre.

Après que les médecins ont finis d'embarquer Kiba, Gekkô annonce les prochains combattants.

"Hinata Hyuga Vs Neji Hyuga." (Canon)

On pouvait voir Neji retenu par Mystogan alors que celui-ci aller tuer Hinata.

"Si tu veux la tuer, approche et je t'enverrai dormir pour l'éternité." L'intention de tuer de Mystogan était assez forte pour faire reculer Nej.

Peu après Hinata à était amené par les médecins alors que Neji et Mystogan sont remontés sur les balcons.

"A présent je demande, Gaara vs Rock Lee" (Canon)

"Le Jinchuuriki de l'Ichibi semble fou."

"Nibi pense la même chose, fait attention à lui."

Mystogan hoche la tête alors qu'il entend son nom.

"Mystogan VS Chôji Akimichi."

"Ne perd pas."

"Ne t'inquiète pas Yugito."

Mystogan est descendu et a fait face à Chôji.

"Commencer."

Mystogan à envoyer un éclair sur Chôji avec l'un de ces bâtons, Chôji l'esquive et utilise sa capacités de clan plus grossir son bras pour frapper Mystogan au sol qui ce transforme en brume.

"Tu ne m'aura pas avec sa Chôji, mais je ne vais pas faire durer ce combat, entend la chanson sacré, Gojūmahōjin: Mikagura"

Un cercle magique est alors apparut sous Chôji qui était trop surpris pour réagir quand le cercle envoie un concentrer d'énergie magique appartenant à Mystogan à travers plusieurs cercle dans les airs avant de révéler Chôji à terre.

"C'est terminé."

"Vainqueur Mystogan."

Les genin était choqué devant un combat si rapide.

"A présent il ne reste que Kabuto VS Karui"

"Je déclare forfait, j'ai encore des douleurs à cause du deuxième examen."

"Bien"

Peu après les genins ont était réunis devant le Hokage qui distribue les ordres de passages pour le 3 ème examen.

"A présent, selon votre numéro vous allez être jumelé à quelqu'un que vous affronterez lors du 3 ème examen.

Le premier match sera le numéro un contre le numéro deux, soit Uchiha Sasuke Vs Karui.

Le deuxième match sera le numéro trois contre le numéro quatre, soit Uzumaki Natsumi Vs Hyuga Neji

Le troisième match sera le numéro cinq contre le numéro six, soit Yugito Nii Vs Sabaku no Kankuro

Le quatrième match sera le numéro sept contre le numéro huit, soit Mystogan Vs Sabaku no Gaara.

Le cinquième match sera le numéro neuf contre le numéro dix, soit Sabaku no Temari Vs Aburame Shino

Le deuxième tour sera composé du:

Gagnant du premier match vs gagnant du deuxième match.

Gagnant du troisième match vs gagnant du quatrième match.

Le troisième tour sera une bataille royal entre les trois finalistes, si il n'y à pas de questions, vous avez un mois pour vous entrainez, puis retrouvez vous au stade de Konoha où ce déroulera la final."

Peu après les Genin sont retournés dans le village, les équipes des autres villages ont décider de rester à Konoha pour s'entrainer pendant la période d'entrainement d'un mois.

* * *

Fin de chapitre.

Prochain châpitre, l'entrainement spécial de Mystogan, ainsi que le troisième examen et l'invasion, je déclare que dans le prochain châpitre Mystogan deviendra peut être Jinchuuriki.

Je le déclare, Mystogan ne sera pas entraîner par Jiraiya, mais par quelqu'un d'autre je vous laisse la surprise.

Si vous avez des questions vous pouvez toujours laissé un commentaire ou me MP, si certains aime cette oeuvre, je suis au regret de vous dire que je ne ferai pas de scène de Lemon, mais si quelqu'un à le courage de le faire je l'introduirai et le posterai avex au choix votre nom ou non, je n'en prendrai absolument pas posséssions, en attendant la scène sera passé pour pouvoir suivre l'histoire, elle sera mise à jour si je reçois le passage.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Je ne possède pas Naruto ni Fairy tail.

"Parle"

'Pense'

**"Parle démon"**

**'Pense démon'**

* * *

Dans l'appartement de Natsumi.

On pouvait voir Naruto diner avec Yugito et Natsumi qui avait l'air triste.

"Naruto tu as quelqu'un pour t'entraîner ?"

"Non et Natsumi non plus d'ailleurs."

"Quoi ? Mais votre sensei ne peut pas l'aider ?"

"Kakashi-sensei doit enseigner à Sasuke-teme..."

"Natsumi, nous irons voir le hokage demain, moi aussi je vais devoir trouver quelqu'un pour m'entrainer.

"Je pourrais t'entrainer Naruto, tu risque de rencontrer d'autre Jinchuuriki à l'avenir."

"Sa serai une bonne idée."

Le lendemain matin.

Après le petit déjeuner et s'être préparé Mystogan et Natsumi accompagnés de Yugito sont partis pour le bureau de Hiruzen.

Natsumi est entrer dans son bureau.

"Natsumi je t'ai déjà dis de frapper, tu pourrais déranger hokage-sama."

"Mais Mystogan..."

"C'est bon Mystogan, Natsumi que me vaut ta présence ? Ainsi que celle de Mystogan et de sa petite amie."

"J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'entrainer pour le troisième examen."

"Kakashi ne peut-il pas t'entrainer?"

"Il est occuper avec Sasuke, Natsumi cherche donc quelqu'un pour l'entrainer je suis là car j'aimerai savoir si vous aviez une idée de qui pourrais m'aider."

"Natsumi rend toi au source chaude de Konoha, un vieille homme au cheveux blanc appeler Jiraiya prendra soin de toi, il est ton parrain et le sensei de ton père."

"Quoi pourquoi ne m'a t'il pas aider avant."

"Il ne pouvait pas Natsumi, Jiraiya est la personne qui dirige le réseau d'espionnage, il est très important qu'il soit à l'extérieur du village."

"Je comprend ."

"Bien maintenant vas-y."

Natsumi est alors partit au source chaude pour rencontre son futur sensei.

"Quand à toi Mystogan, il me semble que Jellal voulait te revoir quand tu serais prêt à atteindre le rang de Chunin, voici une lettre de sa part elle devrait tout expliquer."

"Jellal ? Qui est ce Jellal ?"

"Jellal est la personne qui à sauver ma vie."

Mystogan commence alors à lire la lettre avec Yugito qui lit au dessus de son épaule.

_A Naruto/Mystogan._

_Si tu lis cette lettre alors tu as atteint la final des examens Chunin, je suis fier de toi, tu as étais mon seul disciple et je suis fier que tu porte mon pseudo._

_Aujourd'hui tu dois sûrement chercher quelqu'un pour t'entraîner, j'aimerai que tu me rejoingne à édolas en ouvrant un portail à travers les mondes, là-bas je t'apprendrais ce que je n'ai pu t'apprendre._

_Je suis impatient de te revoir et te présenté mon royaume mon fils, j'espère que tu as trouvés l'amour et si tu l'a pas trouvé que tu le trouve un jour._

_Mystogan/Jellal_

Mystogan pleurait devant la lettre.

"Otou-san"

"Je suppose que tu va t'entrainer là-bas?"

Mystogan hoche la tête.

"On ce retrouve dans un mois alors je t'ai-"

"Non, tu viens avec moi, je te présenterais à mon maitre et comme promis on s'entrainera ensemble."

"Tu es sûr?"

"Certains."

"Je vais prévenir mon équipe de mon entrainement dans un lieu secret à plus tard."

"D'accord, rendez-vous à l'appartement dans une heure."

* * *

Amegakure.

"Konan quand est-il du membre potentiel qui aurait rivaliser avec un Bijuu ?"

"Mystogan, il possède des capacités que nul n'a jamais vu, il aurait une relation amoureuse avec un Jinchuuriki, il est considérer comme quelqu'un de dangereux qui pourrais rivaliser avec notre membre le plus faible."

"Intéressant, Zetsu garde un oeil sur lui ."

"Bien Pain-sama."

* * *

Retour à Konoha, une heure plus tard.

Yugito était dans l'appartement de Natsumi, Mystogan avait laisser une note à Natsumi lui expliquant sont entrainement avec Jellal, avant d'ouvrir un portail vers édolas et de sauter dedans avec Yugito à ses côtés.

Quand ils ont ouverts les yeux ils étaient sur une falaise qui surplombait une grande ville avec une sorte de grand palais.

"Sa doit être la capital, nous allons retrouver Jellal à présent."

"Sa ne va pas être trop difficile ? Je veux dire c'est tout un monde où on doit chercher."

"Jellal est le roi, il doit habiter dans le palais."

"Ton sensei est un roi ?"

"Oui maintenant allons-y"

Yugito suis Mystogan qui commence à courir vers les portes de la ville, les gardes ce sont alors avancer.

"Halte, déclarer vos affaires et votre nom."

"Je m'appelle Mystogan je viens voir le roi Jellal, cette dame à mes côtés est ma petite-amie."

"Mystogan ? C'est impossible, Mystogan est le pseudo du roi lui même et-"

"Que ce passe-t-il ici ?"

Une femme aux long cheveux roux s'avance derrière les gardes.

"Ma reine, cet personne déclare être Mystogan mai-"

"Naruto je présume ?"

"Le connaissez-vous madame ?"

"Naruto est le fils adoptif du roi laissé le rentrer avec sa compagne."

"A vos ordres, votre majesté."

Plus tard au palais.

"Je m'excuse de la réaction des gardes, mais peu de gens savent que mon mari à pris un enfant adoptif, d'ailleurs si tu voulais bien retirer ce masque sa serais plus simple."

Mystogan retire alors son masque et révèle son visage.

"Le prince Naruto désir entrer dans la salle du trône."

"Prince ? Mais ma reine nous ne savions pas que vous aviez un enfant"

"C'est le fils adoptif du roi, laisser nous entrer et rencontrer mon mari."

"Bien."

Une fois à l'intérieur de la salle du trône on pouvait voir Jellal debout devant le trône.

"Erza tu l'as trouvé, je vois qu'il n'est pas seul qui es tu ?"

Yugito s'incline devant la roi.

"Je me nomme Nii Yugito, je suis la petite-amie de naruto."

"Tu ne perd pas de temps Naruto."

Naruto ne faisait aucun commentaire, il avait le visage cramoisie.

"Naruto je te présente ma femme Erza Knightwalker."

"Enchanté ma reine."

"Tu peux m'appeler Kaa-san étant donner que je suis comme ta mère adoptif."

"Hai kaa-san."

"Bien pour entrer dans le vif du sujet, Naruto si je t'ai demander ici c'est pour deux raisons, la première est t'entrainer, quand je suis venu dans ton monde j'ai vu le kyubi faire des ravages, je me suis mis alors à chercher en même temps que t'entraîner un moyen d'utiliser les bâtons pour maitriser une bête a queue, je vais t'apprendre ce que j'ai réussi à crée, je ne sais pas si sa va marcher, il va donc falloir que tu test sur un Jinchuuriki qui utilise son bijuu."

"Test le sur moi"

"Pourquoi sur vous ? Attend ne me dis pas qu-"

"Je suis le Jinchuuriki du Nibi no Nekomata, nous pouvons donc l'essayer sur moi une fois que tu l'aura appris."

"Yugito tu es sûr ?"

"Hai, mais tu devras m'aider à m'entrainer aussi."

"Promis"

"Bien si c'est tout on commencera le test demain, lis mes notes en attendant."

"Merci"

Naruto à pris les notes que Jellal lui tend avant d'être conduit dans sa chambre qu'il partage avec Yugito par un des majordomes.

Le lendemain.

Naruto avait passé la nuit à apprendre la technique à travers les notes de Jellal, il allait la tester aujourd'hui dans la cours.

"Bien vous savez quoi faire, mais avant, Yugito il n'y à pas de risque que le démon prenne le contrôle ?"

"Non, nous sommes comme des partenaires."

"Bien alors utilise le Yokai de ton démon."

"Allons-y Nibi."

Peu après Yugito commence à être recouverte par une seconde peau faite du chakra de Matatabi, peu après Yugito libère plus de Chakra ce qui crée une grande explosion, une fois la fumée dissipé on pouvait voir Jellal, Erza et leurs gardes royaux la peur au yeux, un chat géant à deux queues fait de flamme bleu.

**"Je vous présente le Nibi no Nekomata."**

"Incroyable, garde baisser les armes ."

"Yugito tu es prête ?"

**"Tu peux y aller."**

Naruto à planter tout ces bâtons dans le sol et à concentrer son énergie magique en eux, peu après chaque bâtons crée un cercle magique qui peu après sont reliés les uns les autres comme un pentagramme autour du Bijuu, Naruto concentre alors une grande quantité de sa capacités magique.

"Gojūmahōjin: FUIN"

Peu après le pentagramme et les cercles magiques ont brillés avant que le pentagramme ne ce ressert autour du Bijuu et absorbe le chakra du Nibi, tout en le relâchant dans les airs pour ne pas briser les bâtons sous l'effet du chakra démoniaque.

Naruto est alors tomber au sol mais avez réussi à ramener Yugito à la normal.

"Sa à fonctionner, même si sa te prend beaucoup trop d'énergie, on va devoir travailler sur augmentation de tes réserves magique, tu le fera le matin, l'après midi je te laisserai t'entrainer avec Yugito, mais la fin d'après midi j'aimerai que tu fasse autre chose."

"Quesque tu aimerais que je fasse ?"

"Suis moi."

Naruto et Yugito ont suivis Jellal et Erza à travers les couloirs du chateau avant d'arriver dans une grande pièce, on pouvait voir un grand Legyon blanc avec des trâces bleues sur les ailes et un plus petit à ces côtés(regardez simplement le Legyon de Jellal c'est le même.).

"Voici un Legyon, le mien pour être exact, tu peux voir a ses côtés un Legyon plus petit, il est à toi Naruto, prend en soin."

"C'est trop Jellal je ne peu-"

"J'ai appris que dans ton monde il y avait des invocations pour les animaux, tu ne possède pas le Chakra alors pour y remédier j'ai décidé de te l'offrir."

"Merci otou-san."

Après sa les semaines passèrent très vite, Naruto arrivait à maitriser Yugito dans sa forme Nibi plus vite et en utilisant moins de magie, Yugito quand à elle s'entrainer tout les après midi avec Naruto et à appris a réagir au Ryuusei de Naruto et arrivait maintenant à le toucher, elle avait aussi augmenter son contrôle sur son chakra ainsi que sur celui de son Bijuu, Naruto à aussi dompter le Legyon au point où il n'écoute que lui ainsi que Yugito quand Naruto n'est pas disponible, Naruto avait nommé son Legyon Shironome.

Shironome avait bien grandit et est devenue un Legyon semblable à celui du roi, il arrivait aussi à s'accorder à Naruto, fournissant un travail d'équipe rivalisant avec Hanzô et Hibuse sa convocation.

Aujourd'hui était le jour où Naruto et Yugito retournait dans son monde, Shironome restait à édolas mais Naruto avait réussi à crée une technique lui permettant de l'appeler quand il aurait besoin de son Legyon.

Devant le portail vers les nations élémentaires.

"Naruto je suis fier de toi, prend soin de toi et de ta petite-amie à l'avenir, le royaume gardera les portes ouvertes pour ton retour."

"Merci Otou-san."

Erza c'est alors approché de Yugito.

"Yugito prend soin de Naruto, en tant que garçons il peut agir parfois comme un idiot et c'est ton rôle de le discipliner."

Yugito rigole alors.

"Je le note, merci encore aurevoir ma reine."

"Aurevoir Yugito, Naruto vivaient heureux."

"Merci aurevoir."

Naruto à remis son masque avant d'attraper la main de Yugito et de traverser le portail qui ce ferme derrière eux.

* * *

Mystogan et Yugito se sont alors retrouvés sur le monument Hokage.

"Bon, tu devrais aller retrouver ton équipe pendant que je vais voir le Hokage."

"D'accord"

Quelque instant plus tard Yugito retrouve son équipe sur un terrain d'entrainement.

"Salut les gars."

"Yugito comment va tu ?"

"Bien, j'ai dormi dans un château pendant presque un mois."

"Un château ? sérieusement ?"

"Oui, le sensei de Mystogan est roi de son propre royaume."

"Sa doit être loin, il n'y à pas de royaume ici."

"Karui arrête avec les questions, imagine si elle révèle un secret qui fait que nous serons tous éxécutés, et qu'il poursuive tout nos proches pour s'assurer que personne ne décou-"

"Omoi sa n'arrivera jamais."

"J'espère que tu as au moins appris pour la finale."

"Oui Darui-sensei, je me suis surtout entrainer en endurance et à rivaliser contre quelqu'un de beaucoup plus rapide que moi."

"Bien, demain je veux que tu donne le meilleur de toi même d'accord ?"

"Hai sensei."

"Raikage-sama est arriver ce matin, je lui ai expliqué que tu es partit t'entrainer avec ton petit amis, il souhaite le rencontrer, surtout quand il à entendu que tu as dis qu'il est aussi rapide que lui ."

"Je vais devoir le prévenir ce soir."

"Bonne chance Yugito."

"Merci."

Yugito est alors partit à l'appartement de Natsumi par Shunshin.

Au même moment dans le bureau du Hokage.

"Alors tu es devenu plus fort avec un animal de compagnie en plus?"

"N'appeler pas Shironome un animal de compagnie, c'est mon partenaire."

"J'ai hâte de voir les résultats de ton entrainement, je suppose que tu as appris plus sur la magie des corps célestes ?"

"Oui j'ai maitriser le sortilège d'altairis, qui est de loins le plus puissant que je possède."

"Utilise le avec parcimonie, bon courage pour l'examen demain."

"Merci je vais rentrer à présent."

Mystogan se transforme alors en corps de brume.

* * *

A l'appartement de Natsumi.

"Yugito tu as déjà finis ?"

"Oui toi aussi ?"

Mystogan hoche la tête et entend alors quelqu'un entrer dans la maison, il ce retourne et vois Natsumi.

"Nee-san, tu m'a manquer."

"Natsumi."

Jiraiya est entrer derrière elle.

"Sa fait longtemps gaki."

"Jiraiya je suppose ?"

"Je vois que Jellal t'a appris les bonnes manières."

Naruto à sourit en enlevant sont masques.

"Je suppose que tu as entrainé Natsumi."

"Oui, la gamine est maintenant assez forte pour passer, je pense qu'elle l'était déjà sans le sceau de ce foutu serpent."

"Alors orochimaru lui à vraiment fait quelque chose ?"

"Un sceau à cinq éléments, rien de bien compliqué à enlever."

"Je vois, bon on devrait ce reposer pour demain."

Jiraiya acquiesce avant de partir et de laisser le groupe de trois ce reposer.

* * *

Time skip examen chunin stade.

Le stade de konoha était remplis des civils du village et de noble venant assister au examen.

Du côté de l'estrade des Kage.

Hiruzen était assis avec derrière lui le chef de la division de l'ANBU, le kazekage et le Raikage venait d'arriver avec leur garde du corps, Killer Bee pour le Raikage et deux ninja de Suna pour le Kazekage.

"Bienvenue à vous, Kazekage-dono, Raikage-dono."

"C'est un plaisir Hokage-dono, mais vous pouvez laisser tomber les titres ont est entre nous."

"De même Hokage-dono, je vois que vous n'avez toujours pas pris votre retraite."

"Pas pour le moment Rasa-dono" Hiruzen parlait au kazekage par son nom.

"Hiruzen, j'ai appris que ma chère Yugito sortait avec quelqu'un de ton village ?"

"C'est exact A."

"Puis-je savoir qui c'est ? Vous voyez je considère Yugito comme ma fille alors j'aimerai savoir si ce garçons lui convient et que ce n'est pas qu'un béguin superficiel."

"Vous le verrez en actions je vous promet A, il ne vous décevra pas."

"Nous verrons."

"Commençons nous l'examen ?"

"Je suis d'accord avec Rasa."

"Bien."

Hiruzen ce lève et avance avant d'entamer son discours.

"Bienvenue au examen Chunin aujourd'hui vous verrez le combat qui confronte les finalistes, Genma sera le surveillant de cet examen."

"Hai Hokage-sama, les règles sont les mêmes que l'examen préliminaire, si vous êtes prêt le premier combat peut commencer, les autres concurents veuillez vous rendres dans les stands prévus pour les participants."

Les genins sont alors tous partis sauf Karui, le surveillant s'approche alors.

"Sasuke Uchiha n'est-il pas présent ?"

Du côté du stand des kage.

"L'Uchiha n'est pas présent c'est une honte."

"Je pense toujours qu'il doit ce battre reporté sont combat Hiruzen."

"ANBU, allait signaler à genma que le combat de Sasuke est reporté à la fin mais qu'il ne recevra aucune promotion à cause de son retard."

"Hai."

Peu après l'ANBU est partit rejoindre Genma et lui murmure les ordres du Hokage.

"Le Hokage à décider de reporter son combat à la fin, si il n'est pas présent il sera disqualifier, et à cause de son retard il ne sera pas promu."

Les villageois de Konoha commence à huer pour empêcher Uchiha-sama d'avoir un promotion.

"SA SUFFIT, Sasuke est en retard ce qui est un gros problème pour les missions à venir, il n'est pas prêt à devenir Chunin."

La foule s'est calmé au ordres du hokage qui avait glisser un peu d'intention de tué.

Peu après Genma appelle le second match alors que Karui était retourné dans son stand rejoindre son équipe.

"Le prochain match sera Natsumi Uzumaki contre Neji Hyuga." ( Match canon )

Dans le stand des kage.

"Elle à réussi à contrer le Jyuken du clan Hyuga c'est très impressionnant."

Le hokage semblait penser la même chose que A alors que le Kazekage était perdu dans ses pensées.

Retour dans le stade.

"Maintenant le prochains match, Yugito Nii contre Kankuro."

Kankuro c'est alors défilé pour ce préparer à l'invasion qui aura lieu plus tard.

"C'est bizarre, il à l'air d'économiser son Chakra, Shino tu envoyer un de tes Kikai ?"

"Je l'ai déjà fait Shikamaru."

"Gagnant du match par forfait Yugito Nii."

La foule n'était pas satisfaite que Kankuro ai abandonner.

Du côté des Kage.

"Ton fils à abandonner son match sans essayer, j'espère que tu sauras le discipliner Rasa."

"Oui A-dono je vais devoir m'en occuper."

Retour au stade.

"Le prochain match va opposer Mystogan contre Gaara."

Gaara utilise alors son Shunshin de sable pour entrer dans l'arêne alors que Mystogan apparait dans un nuage de brume.

Du côté des Kage.

"Je me demande ce qu'il vaut face à mon fils."

Hiruzen devient suspicieux. 'Rasa n'a jamais appeler Gaara son fils, tu t'es révéler Orochimaru.'

"Mystogan ? La nouvelle entrée dans le livre Bingo ?"

"Oui et aussi le petit amis de Yugito."

"Alors c'est lui ? Il n'a pas l'air si fort."

"Profitez du spectacle car vous verrez quelque chose que vous n'avez jamais vu."

Killer-bee et A était intéresser par les paroles du Hokage alors que Orochimaru déguisé en Kazekage ne savait que trop bien.

Retour au combattant.

"Si vous êtes prêts alors commencer." Genma à reculer.

Gaara envoie une vague de sable à Mystogan qui ce transforme en corp de brume et réapparait derrière gaara, du sable sort alors de la gourde dans son dos pour le protêger, ce qui fait que Mystogan recule.

"Ton sable est très impressionnant et te donne un défense très puissante."

"Mère veut ton sang, meurt Mystogan." Gaara lui envoie un tsunami de sable.

"Je n'ai pas le choix contre toi" Mystogan sort alors trois bâtons avant de déclarer. "Sanjūmahōjin: Kyōsui"

Le tsunami de sable est alors renvoyer vers Gaara qui utilise sont contrôles pour défaire l'attaque, il remarque alors que Mystogan diriger le bâton qu'il à en main vers lui, le bâton à alors envoyer un éclair sur Gaara qui le bloque avec son armure de sable.

Du côté des Kage.

"Je n'ai jamais vu de technique pareil, je ne savais pas que sa exister."

"Hachibi ne les connaissait pas non plus."

"Vous n'avez encore rien vu observer davantage."

Le Raikage et son frère ont alors continuer à regarder très impressionné par le petit amis de Yugito.

Retour au combat.

"Je vais te tuer, Mystogan."

Mystogan avait enfoncer tout ces bâtons devant lui "Matenrō"

Gaara s'est retrouvé propulser à plusieurs mettre du sol, il remarque directement l'illusion et remarque que sa 'mère' ne peut la dissiper, il la dissipe alors en libérant tout son Chakra.

"Comment as tu réussi à empecher mère de détruire ton illusion ?"

"Tu veux mon secret ? Je ne possède pas de Chakra."

Tout le monde était choqué par cette information sauf ceux qui le savaient déjà.

"Hiruzen comment c'est possible ?"

Hiruzen leur raconte alors comment il à était blesser à sa naissance et comment il avait reçu une réserve d'énergie magique, tout en cachant sa véritable identité."

Orochimaru cherchait, au moment où il à entendu parlait d'une source d'énergie magique, un moyen de prendre son corp.

Retour au combat.

Mystogan à profiter du choc pour déployer ses bâtons dans son dos "Entend la chanson sacré, Gojūmahōjin: Mikagura"

Plusieurs cercles magique sont apparut au dessus et un en dessous de Gaara avant qu'il ne sois engloutit dans l'attaque magique, Gaara était toujours debout après que le nuage de fumé c'est dissipé mais il était choqué de voir son sang.

"C'est mon sang ? Je saigne ?"

Peu après un dome de sable ce forme autour de lui.

Mystogan qui connait le démon en lui décide de brisé le dome.

"RYUUSEI" Une énergie doré la engloutit alors qu'il s'envole à la vitesse d'un météore.

Du côté des Kage

"Impossible, sa vitesse rivalise avec mon armure de foudre, Yugito avait raisond de dire qu'il rivaliser avec ma vitesse."

Orochimaru était choqué d'apprendre que sa technique rivaliser avec la technique légendaire du Raikage.

Hiruzen lui arborait un sourire.

Retour au combat.

Mystogan avait finis de ce déplacer dans le ciel, il révèle alors plusieurs cercle magique dans le ciel.

"Sois juger par les septs étoiles, Guran Shario"

Les cercles magiques ce sont alors mis à briller avant de laisser tomber un pluie d'étoile fait d'énergie magique qui ont confronté le dome de sable le brisant.

Une fois la fumer dissipé, on peut voir Mystogan qui s'approche de Gaara après avoir libérer Ryuusei.

Mais alors Gaara sort de la fumé avec son corps à moitier transformer en sa bête à queue, avec sa griffe il déchire le visage de Mystogan et l'envoie voler.

"Mère veut ton sang, tu va mourir."

Peu après Gaara ce transforme entièrement en Shukaku.

Le hokage ce lève quand il remarque un Genjutsu de sommeil sur les civils alors que le chef de l'ANBU de Konoha c'est fait poignarder, il ce retourne alors et remarque que le Kazekage l'attaque et le repousse sur le toit, le raikage suis peu après.

"Orochimaru tu te révèle enfin."

"Que veut tu dire Hiruzen, c'est le-"

Il a était coupé par le Kazekage qui à enlever son masque révélant Orochimaru dans les robes du Kazekage.

"Kukukuku, tu m'a découvert mais peu importe ton village va être détruit et tu va mourir par tes prédécesseurs "EDO TENSEI."

Plusieurs cercueils ce sont levés mais Hiruzen parvient à bloquer le troisième.

"Hiruzen même si je viens d'un autre village mon frère et moi allons vous aider, DARUI JE T'ORDONNE A TOI ET TON EQUIPE D'AIDER KONOHA."

"HAI BOSS" Il pouvait entendre au loin.

"Je ne laisserai pas le petit copain de Yugito seul, Yugito devrait pouvoir gérer l'Ichibi Hiruzen."

Mais alors une bouffée de fumé est apparut plus loin au coeur du village révélant de Sanbi no Kyodaigame

"Que fait le Sanbi ici ?"

"J'ai rencontré un gamin qui pouvait attirer le Sanbi je l'ai donc utiliser pour capture la bête et planifier l'attaque de Konoha, je ne te laisserais pas partir Bee."

Au même moment une barrière est apparut autour d'eux bloquant les renforts de l'ANBU.

"On va devoir vaincre Orochimaru."

Pendant ce temps Jiraiya avait invoquer plusieurs crapaud pour affronter les serpents.

"Merde L'Ichibi plus le Sanbi sa va être compliqué."

Retour au stade.

Yugito venait de voir Mystogan ce faire éjecter, elle court alors vers lui, prête à ce transformer en Nibi.

"Mysto-"

"Sa va Yugito." Mystogan ce révèle alors mais son masque était déchirer révélant son visage au Shinobi aux alentours.

Les deux remarques alors le Sanbi.

"Merde va falloir battre deux Bijuu."

"Nee-san je m'en occupe."

"C'est trop dangereux Natsu-"

Naruto à était coupé pour une explosion de fumé qui à révélé un crapaud rouge géant avec un cicatrice sur un oeil, Gamabunta la Convocation de type patron des crapauds.

"Gamabunta, aide moi à affronter le raton-laveur."

"L'Ichibi ? Tu es folle, la dernière fois que j'ai combattut un Bijuu j'ai-"

"Tu préfère combattre la tortue ?"

"Le Sanbi est présent aussi ?"

"Ne t'inquiète pas mon frère s'en occupe, mais d'abord il faut sortir le raton-laveur du village."

"Bien."

Pendant que Natsumi combat l'Ichibi avait Gamunta ( Canon.)

Naruto et Yugito ce dirige vers la Sanbi.

"J'ai entendu dire que le précédent hôte du Sanbi est mort, sa veut dire qu'on affronte le Bijuu et non un Hôte transformer."

"Compris Yugito tu es prête ?"

"Attend Yugito qui est ce mec avec toi ?"

"Karui c'est Mystogan tu reconnais pas ces vêtements?" Darui lui fait remarquer alors que Omoi faisait tomber sa sucette

"Mystogan est blond ?"

"Appelle moi Naruto je te prie, je m'occupe avec Yugito du Sanbi vous gérez ceux qui tente de nous arrêter d'accord ?"

"Je n'ai pas d'ordre à rec-"

"Karui faisont ce qu'il dis, ils sont notre meilleur chance."

"Hai Sensei."

Alors que les Ninja de Oto et Suna était vaincu par l'équipe Darui, Yugito et Naruto arrive devant le Sanbi qui détruit le village, bloquant l'évacuation.

Yugito ce transforme alors dans sa forme Nibi, ce qui attire le Sanbi.

**"Matatabi, tu laisse ton hôte te contrôler?"**

**"Matatabi ?"**

**"C'est le nom du Nibi no Nekomata, elle te l'a même pas dis ?"**

'C'est vrai Nibi ?'

**'Oui Yugito, maintenant concentre toi'**

**"Peu importe, je vais te vaincre Sanbi."**

**"Approche."**

Le Sanbi remarque alors un homme blond.

**"Toi aussi tu pense pouvoir m'affronter vulgaire humain ?"**

"Je ne pense pas que je vais le faire."

Mystogan lance alors ses bâtons dans les airs en cercle avant de déclarer "Gojūmahōjin, Kadoguchi no Sekai"

Un portail se forme alors, et un Legyon blanc avec des ailes bleues en sort, peu après le portail ce referme et les bâtons reviennent à Naruto qui les ranges. ( pensait à l'apparition du grand rouge dans high school dxd.)

"Shironome".

Le Legyon s'approche alors de Naruto et lui permet qu'il monte sur dos alors que le Legyon commence à s'envoler.

**"Quelle est cette chose ?"**

Les gens aux alentours pensait la même chose que le Sanbi.

"Ceci est un Legyon je te présente mon Legyon Shironome."

Shirinome lance un rugissement face au Sanbi.

"Shironome, tu aide Nibi à affronter le Sanbi pendant que je me prépare."

Le Nibi commence à courir sur le Sanbi qui esquive un salve de boule de feu crachait par Shironome, alors qui est en l'air il ce fait envoyer par le Nibi dans les airs, pour le sortir du village, Shironome commence à volé après le Sanbi, Shironome enfonce le Sanbi au sol alors que celui tenté un Bijuu-dama.

Le nibi arrive alors avec un Bijuu-dama chargés et l'envoie sur le Sanbi alors que Shironome s'envole avant d'être atteint par l'attaque, l'explosion est assez grosse mais le Sanbi commence alors à devenir en colère et détruit le sol avec plusieurs colonne d'eau, des corails ce forme sur le sol et capture le Nibi, le Sanbi commence à s'enrouler et à rouler vers le Nibi, qui ne peut esquiver et est envoyer volé vers le mur du village, le Sanbi frappe alors Shironome à la tête avec une de ses queues.

Naruto saute alors du dos de Shironome.

"Désolé Shironome, maintenat je suis prêt."

Naruto réunit tout son pouvoir magique, ce qui fait flottait la roche autour de lui et trembler le sol assez pour que tous les combats dans Konoha s'arrête.

Du côté des Kage.

Hiruzen, A et Bee affrontait Orochimaru, Hashirama et son frère Tobirama, lorsqu'ils ressentent tous une énergie qui faisait trembler le sol.

"Quesque c'est que sa ?"

"Ce doit être Mystogan."

"Qui est-il Sarutobi?"

"Un de nos Genin les plus forts Hashirama-sensei."

"Genin ? Son énergie rivalise avec la plupart des Jonins."

Le combat reprend alors.

Du côté de Jiraiya.

"Quelle est cette énergie ?"

"Ibiki je te laisse en charge je me dirige vers l'énergie."

"Hai Jiraiya."

Jiraiya court alors vers l'énergie et voit le Nibi, le Sanbi, Naruto et une sorte de dragon blanc.

"Quesque.."

De retour à Naruto.

Il à canaliser toute son énergie dans ses bâtons avant de les envoyer au sol, une fois qu'il commence à activer sa technique un pentagramme fait de cercle magique apparait.

"Gojūmahōjin, FUIN"

Le pentagramme c'est alors refermer sur le Sanbi qui rugit de douleur.

**"Quesque c'est que ceci ?"**

"Ceci devrait te maitriser."

Jiraiya était étonné de voir Naruto bloquer un Bijuu.

"Jiraiya, il va falloir le sceller, je ne peux le garder éternellement."

"Je n'ai aucun contenant disponible, tu peux le maintenir combien de temps encore ?"

Yugito viens d'arriver après avoir quitter sa forme de Nibi, Shironome peu après.

"Naruto ça va ?"

"Oui, mais j'ai du mal à maintenir le Bijuu très longtemps."

"Yugito c'est sa ? tu n'a pas de contenant pour-"

"scelle le en moi Jiraiya."

"Naruto je ne peux pas faire ça, tu risque-"

"Je n'ai pas de Chakra donc sa ne détruira pas mes réserves, je suis prêt à être Jinchuuriki."

"Naruto ne dis pas ça, si sa ce passe mal je vais perdre celui que j'aime."

"Yugito si sa ce passe mal alors prend soin de Shironome, si je vis alors je pourrais te protéger ainsi que Natsumi plus facilement de l'akatsuki."

"Akatsuki?"

"Une organisation terroriste qui cherche à capturer les Bijuu."

"Quoi ? Que veulent-ils en faire ?"

"Je ne sais pas mais je ne vais pas les laisser faire."

"Je commence le scellement, Yugito protége nous, et si le dragon veut bien aider le village à-"

Shironome rugit au visage de Jiraiya.

"Shironome écoute le, il ne connait pas ton nom encore pardonne lui."

Shironome commence alors à écouter Jiraiya.

"Je souhaite que tu aille vaincre tout les ninjas d'oto et de Suna."

Shironome s'envole alors que Jiraiya commence le scellement.

Du côtés de Shironome.

Shironome arrive au village et vois des crapaud géant combattre des serpents, Shironome ne savait pas qui était gentil ou méchant attaque alors les Ninja Oto avec ses griffes avant de lancer des boules de feu sur les deux convocations, Ibiki réagit alors.

"Quesque c'est que ceci ?"

Shironome le regarde alors et remarque son bandeau et ce pose devant lui et pose le menton au sol pour l'inviter à monter.

"Tu veux que je monte ?"

Shironome hoche la tête.

"Tu es avec Konoha ?"

"Ibiki vous ne pouvez pas croire que cette chose veut nous aider."

Shironome lui rugit au visage avant d'acquiescer à la question d'Ibiki.

Ibiki monte alors sur son dos alors que Shironome commence à s'élever dans les airs.

"Les crapauds sont avec nous, mais les serpents tu peux les tuer."

En réponse Shironome à envoyer un salve de boule de feu qui ont incinérer tout les serpents, Shironome remarque alors une barrière violette et vois Hiruzen, A et Bee en difficulté, elle décide de les aider.

"Où va-tu?"

Ibiki remarque alors la barrière alors que Shironome la brise.

Du côté des kage.

Ils voyaient tous une sorte de dragon blanc aux ailes bleues brisé la barrière, l'ANBU commence alors à entrer dans le zone pour assister leur Kage, Bee en profite pour prendre la transformation complète en Hachibi maintenant qu'il avait l'espace pour ce transformer, Ibiki saute alors du dos du dragyon .

"Ibiki que faisait tu sur ce dragon?"

"Ce dragon à détruit toute les convocation d'orochimaru, je ne ressens plus l'énergie du Sanbi il doit avoir était vaincu."

"C'est impossible, vous l'avez déjà sceller ?"

"Orochimaru c'est finis ."

"Je ne serai pas vaincu ainsi." Orochimaru ordonne alors à Hashirama de les emprisonner dans une forêt de bois mais Shironome à alors avaler Hashirama ce qui à pour effet de mettre fin à édo tensei.

"Quesque ? Rend le moi j'en ai besoin pour m'enfuir."

Shironome le regarde et lui brûle les bras avec son souffle, Orochimaru hurle de douleur remarquant qu'il perd le contrôle de la technique sur Tobirama et qu'il retourne entre les morts il décide de s'enfuir avec l'équipe du Son 4.

Shironome s'apprête à le poursuivre quand Hiruzen ce dresse devant elle avec le Bâton Adamantine dans la main prêt à défier le dragon s'il décide de détruire le village.

Shironome rugit devant la provocation de Hiruzen, le Hachibi commence à enrouler ses queues autour du dragon et le maintient en place, au même moment le Nibi tombe du ciel avec à ses côtés Naruto qui avait toujours le visage découvert remplit de fureur devant le poulpe qui attaque Shirinome, croise ses bras devant lui, puis les ramène, toujours croisés, au-dessus de sa tête pour commencer son sortilège le plus puissant qui apparaît dans un cercle magique doré. Toutes les ombres à proximité commencent à être attirées vers lui.

"Altairis."

Naruto déchaîne alors une orbe noir avec de petites lumières blanches, semblables au ciel nocturne. L'astre nouvellement crée était très dense et la gravité qu'il exerçait pouvait facilement écraser toute les personnes présentes.

Hashibi lâche alors Shironome et prépare ses tentacules qui lui font office de queue et supporte l'attaque qui provoque un explosion et envoie voler toute les personnes présente sauf le Hashibi et Naruto, même le Nibi et Shironome ont était repousser.

"Quesque c'est que ceci ?"

"Il m'avait parler d'altairis, mais c'est trop puissant."

"Hiruzen qui est-ce ?"

"C'est Mystogan."

"Hokage-sama tu veux dire que le blond est Mystogan ?"

"Oui"

"Que fait altairis ?"

"Altairis est un sort qui est aussi puissant qu'un météore, voir plus puissant, je ne sais pas si votre frère va tenir le coup Raikage-sama."

Peu après la fumé c'est dissipé révélant le corp de Bee au sol.

"Impensable, il à vaincu mon frère en transformation complète avec une seule technique ?"

Naruto s'écroule alors pour avoir utiliser trop de magie et de subir la tension d'être un hôte.

Shironome vole alors au dessus de Naruto prêt à défier quiconque qui tente de lui faire du mal, Jiraiya qui regarder ce révèle alors.

"Ne faites rien a Shironome c'est le Legyon de Naruto."

"Naruto? Legyon ?"

Hiruzen soupire.

"Naruto est le vrai nom de Mystogan, et je suppose que le Legyon est la race de cette créature."

Jiraiya hôche la tête

"Jiraiya comment avez-vaincu le Sanbi ?"

"Je l'ai scellé dans Naruto."

"Quoi mais pourquoi ?" Natsumi venait d'arriver.

"Je suis désoler ton frère me l'a demander alors qu'il utiliser une technique qui maitriser le Bijuu."

"Nee-san..."

"Alors le gamin connait une technique pour maitriser les Bijuu ?"

"Oui, Raikage-sama, si sa ne vous dérange pas j'aimerai demander à Natsumi comment elle à vaincu l'Ichibi."

"Gamabunta et moi avons vaincu l'Ichibi après l'avoir sortie du village, Sasuke est venu peu après il voulait qu'on garde Gaara au village comme prisonnier j'ai refusé et j'ai laisser Gaara partir avec son frère et sa soeur.

"Je vois."

Hiruzen s'avance alors.

"Nous reprendrons les examens dans un mois une fois que les participant serons guéris, l'équipe de Suna est disqualifié, si vous voulez bien restez A-dono, on pourra discuter d'un traité de paix avec le conseil après la direction pour la reconstruction du village."

"Sa me convient, Yugito prévient ton petit-ami que je désir lui parler."

Le Raikage est partit peu après avec son frère alors que Yugito était rouge.

"ANBU vérifier que tout les ennemies sont capturé, Ryu tu es le nouveau dirigeant de l'ANBU prépare une réunion du conseil dans 30 minutes, que tout le conseil du village soit présent et toi aussi."

"HAI HOKAGE-SAMA"

Hiruzen ce tourne alors vers Naruto qui avait déjà bien rétablit grâce au Bijuu dans son corp qui le soigne.

"Natsumi une fois qu'il est reveillé dit lui de venir dans la salle du conseil."

"Oui jiji."

"Yugito si tu peux veiller sur lui aussi, quand au Legyon il peut rester, mais veille à ce qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise."

"Merci hokage-sama."

Peu après les seuls qui rester sur le bâtiment était Naruto, Yugito, Natsumi et Shironome.

Dans l'esprit de Naruto.

'Mon esprit est un égout ?' Naruto marchait dans son esprit quand il remarque une grande barrière rouge avec un papier avec le Kanji pour SEAL, Naruto savait que le Sanbi ce trouvait derrière la porte.

"Alors quel est ton nom Sanbi no Kyodaigame."

**"Tu pourrais être un hôte intéressant tout compte fait, mon nom est Isobu et toi ?"**

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, maintenant me promet tu de pas m'attaquer ?"

**"Pourquoi donc ?"**

"On est dans mon esprit donc je peux le changer non ?"

**"Oui mais où veut tu en venir ?"**

"Je peux donc le transformer en ce que tu aime, je pense pas que tu apprécie être derrière des barreaux."

**"Tu es vraiment intéressant, je te promet de pas t'attaquer mais je veux avoir le choix de choisir à quoi ressemble ton esprit et avoir accès à tes souvenirs et pouvoir ressentir le monde extérieur, en échange je te permettrait aussi d'utiliser mon chakra et mon affinité avec les corails."  
**

"Je n'ai pas de chakra."

**"Tu n'aura pas besoin de Chakra, tu possède mon Yokai maintenant que je suis dans ton corp, tu peux le mélanger avec ta magie, de plus vu que tu n'a pas de chakra tu n'a pas d'effet négatif suite à l'utilisation de mon chakra tu peux donc utiliser tout les jutsu avec lesquels j'ai une affinités, je t'apprendrais donc quelque jutsu d'eau et quelque technique avec des corails que tu pourras utiliser avec tes bâtons comme du Bojutsu, je peux t'enseigner le style de mon ancien hôte le Yondaime Mizukage, plus tard si tu arrive à maitriser la transformation complête je t'aiderai avec le Bijuu-dama."**

"Pourquoi veut-tu m'apprendre ? Je t'ai enfermé à nouveau."

**"J'ai entendu parler des chasseurs de Bijuu je ne veux pas être capturer, de plus pour les accès que tu me donne sa vaut la coup je ne m'ennuierai pas."**

"Mais tu accepte de m'apprendre malgrès que je sois ton géolier?"

**"J'ai vu Matatabi qui s'amuse avec son hôte, la même chose avec le Hachibi, je veux essayer, si sa ne marche pas je te mangerai alors."**

"C'est très rassurant, mais je vais te faire confiance, je pense pas que maintenir une bête enchaîner est une bonne idée, comment je fait pour te donner les accès ?"

**"Tu peux briser le sceau, je pourrais alors te donner le contrôle complet."**

"Une autre solution je n'ai pas confiance."

**"Je m'y attendait, tu peux couper la moitier du papier avec le kanji pour SEAL ce qui me donnera un certain contrôle sur le sceau, une fois que je l'aurais je m'en chargerai."**

"Sa ne va pas brisé le sceau ?"

**"Le sceau n'est pas retiré complêtement donc non."**

"Je vais te faire confiance."

Naruto retire alors le bout de papier et peu après son esprit ce transforme en une grande mer avec de l'eau partout sans terre, naruto tombe alors à l'eau ne pouvait pas marcher sur l'eau.

Naruto ce retrouve alors en train d'être porté par Isobu.

**"J'avais oublié que tu ne peux pas marcher sur l'eau."**

Une petite île à était crée par Isobu.

"Où est le sceau à présent Isobu ?"

**"Autour de mon cou."**

Isobu lui montre alors le une sorte de collier qui fait office de sceau.

**"Merci à toi, je t'enseignerai plus tard, je dois me reposer de mon combat et on te demande à l'extérieur.****"**

"Bien"

Retour à la réalité.

Naruto ce réveille.

"Yugito, Natsumi vous allez bien ?"

"C'est toi qui demande ? Tu viens de devenir un jinchuuriki."

"Ne t'inquiète pas Natsumi."

"Naruto tu es demandé au conseil, il demande à ce que tu dévoile ton identité."

"Je le ferai avec style alors."

Dans le bureau du Hokage.

"La réunion commence à présent, Ryu est le nouveau chef de l'ANBU, rapport sur la situation Ryu."

"Peu d'ANBU sont morts, les convocations qui posaient problème on était neutraliser par le dragyon."

"Shikaku rapport."

"Notre stratégie à porter ses fruits, aucun civils ne sont morts, la plupart son indemne sauf certains qui ont des blessures mineurs, du côté shinobi aucun mort à déplorer, nous avons quelques blessés certain grave d'autre moins, je préconise de soigné les blessés grave."

"Nous ferons ainsi."

Un membre du conseil civil s'avance alors.

"Hokage-sama nous savons que nous avons été attaquer par deux Bijuu, nous avons appris que le démon l'a laisser s'échapper mais qu'est-il arriver à l'autre."

Hiruzen soupire.

"Natsumi n'est pas un démon, quand au Sanbi il à était maitriser par Mystogan qui l'a scellé en lui même pour sauver le village."

"Un autre démon dans le village tu dois me le donner pour que je l'entraîne Hiruzen."

"Mystogan est un héritier de clan et je ne te laisserai pas faire Danzo."

"Hokage-sama nous devons connaître son identité avant que-."

Il à était coupé car les fenêtres ont explosés, toute les personnes présente regarde à l'exterieur et vois Mystogan ou plutôt Naruto debout sur Shironome.

"Quesque c'est que cette chose, ANBU tuer là."

L'ANBU n'est pas intervenu connaissant l'identité de l'homme.

"Je suppose que tu es Mystogan étant donné que vous portez les mêmes vêtements."

"C'est exact Shikaku, mon vrai nom est Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto héritier du clan Uzumaki."

"Impossible, Naruto Uzumaki est mort."

"Il n'est pas mort, il à était entrainer par quelqu'un en dehors du village."

"On peut savoir qui Hiruzen ?"

"Non"

Le conseil n'était pas content de son refus mais ne pu que l'accepter.

"Vous avez dis Uzumaki ? Comme pour Natsumi ?"

"Oui, vous n'étiez pas présent au sein du conseil à l'époque donc vous ne le savez pas mais il est le frère jumeau de Natsumi."

"Le démon à un frère ? Et il possède la tortue à trois queue ? Vous devez l'executez avec Natsumi Hokage-sama."

Le Legyon à alors rugit, donnant peur au conseil.

"Je vous présente aussi Shironome mon Legyon, une race fidèle envers son maitre, je possède l'un des rares lagyon blanc."

"Si je peux me permettre Uzumaki-san mais vous avez déclarez lors d'une précédente réunion que vous alliez fondé un clan soeur a celui où vous appartenez, je suppose donc qu'il s'agit d'un clan qui vont hériter de votre amitié avec ces Legyon et de vos capacités unique je me trompe ?"

"C'est exact, sa fera de Uzumaki Natsumi l'héritière du clan Uzumaki, je proposerais la création de mon nouveau clan après être devenus Chunin."

"Nous ne laisserons pas un dém-"

"Sa suffit cela sera régler quand on sera à la réunion pour son futur clan, le legyon est un ami de Konoha comme tout autre convocation je suis clair ?"

"Bien Hokage-sama."

"Mystogan devient à présent Naruto Uzumaki, il n'a plus besoin de ce cacher."

"Hiruzen, si je peux me permettre pourquoi naruto-san cachait son identité ?"

"Danzo, je cachais mon identité à cause des civils qui attaquent ma soeur."

"Je comprend veuillez m'excuser."

'Tant que sa soeur est fidèle il le sera, il faut que j'arrête les civils qui font de la vie de Natsumi un enfer, pour assurer un Konoha fort.'

"Bien la réunion est levé, Naruto le Raikage voulait te voir à son hôtel voici l'adresse."

Naruto prend l'adresse avant de partir, alors qu'il marche dans les rues sans activer sa technique de sommeil les civils étaient étonné de voir Mystogan de prêt sans s'endormir encore plus de le voir à visage découvert.

Naruto est alors entrer dans l'hôtel et à demander la chambre du Raikage, une fois qu'il à reçu l'information il entre dans sa chambre.

"Raikage-sama vous m'avez demandé ?"

"Naruto c'est sa ?"

"Oui"

"Appelle moi A."

"D'accord ."

"J'ai entendu dire que tu sortais avec Yugito, elle même parle beaucoup de toi."

"C'est vrai, je l'aime et ne désir que son bonheur."

"Bien j'ai décidé qu'elle rejoingne Konoha."

"Pourquoi donc ?"

"Ton kage et moi même avons décider de crée une équipe conjointe, cette équipe sera composé de 4 personnes, mon frère Killer-bee sera le sensei, ses élèves seront Yugito, toi et ta soeur."

"Pourquoi crée une telle équipe ?"

"Chacun serons des Jinchuuriki, je pense que tu as entendu parler du titre de mon frère ?"

"Hai, le Jinchuuriki parfait."

"C'est exact, il contrôle à la perfection sa bête à queue, il aura pour mission d' entrainer ta soeur à mieux contrôler son Bijuu, quand à Yugito il va parfaire ses compétences, vous recevrez des missions des deux villages, nous avons décider que l'équipe va ce mettre en place dans 3 ans."

"C'est intéressant mais pourquoi 3 ans ?"

"Vois-tu Jiraiya veut entrainer ta soeur pendant 3 ans en dehors de Konoha, pendant ce temps j'espère que tu va perfectionner tes compétences, Yugito va t'aider à contrôler ton Bijuu, une fois que ta soeur reviens votre équipe sera déployé officiellement, Natsumi à déjà accepter, il ne manque que toi, veut tu faire partis de l'équipe ?"

"J'accepte."

"Bien, je vais devoir retournez à mon village, Yugito vivra à présent chez toi n'essaie pas de la forcer sinon."

Naruto palit avant d'acquiscer.

Time skip.

Le Raikage était déjà partit et Natsumi et Jiraiya ce préparait à une mission de rang S, qui est de ramener Tsunade du Sennin à temps pour finir les examens Chunin

Naruto avait était à présent connus de tout les shinobis comme l'ancien Mystogan, son profil dans le livre Bingo à aussi était modifié, il à aussi quitter l'équipe 7 pour rejoindre une équipe de 2 sans Sensei, comprenant lui même et Yugito appelait l'équipe Jinchuuriki.

* * *

Profil Bingo BOOK

THE MYSTOGAN OF KONOHA

NOM: Uzumaki Naruto

ALIAS: Mystogan, Jinchuuriki du Sanbi no Kyodaigame

RANG : S

INFORMATION : Frère de Natsumi Uzumaki et héritier du clan, cheveux blonds, taille moyenne, souvent habillé en bleu avec des bâtons au dos, utilise des capacités unique n'utilisant aucun chakra ( Il ne possède pas le chakra ).

TECHNIQUE CONNUS :Faire attention au bâtons qu'il porte, ils sont utilisé pour diverses capacités qu'il possède

L'une lui permet de maitriser une bête à queue

Une autre lui permet d'endormir les personnes autour de lui même certain Jonin.

Il possède d'autre technique utilisés sans bâtons ont était remarquer l'une lui permet de ce déplacer aussi vite que les étoiles

Une autre lui a permis de vaincre Killer-Bee transformer en Hachibi en une seule attaque.

Genjutsu: S possède quelque illusions, l'une d'entre elle passe au travers du Sharingan et du Byakugan.

Jutsu: inexistant il utilise d'autre capacité lié à ce qu'il appelle 'magie'

Taijutsu : S possède un Taijutsu rivalisant presque avec celui de Gai Maito.

Bojutsu: Inconnu

Lié au Jinchuuriki du Nibi no Nekomata Yugito Nii ( En couple )

Possède un Legyon ( sorte de dragon très puissant rivalisant avec les chef d'invocations.)

CONSEIL: Engager prudemment.

PRIME: 1 000 000 de ryo à Otogakure.

* * *

Fin de Chapitre

Naruto est enfin devenus Jinchuuriki, avant que vous demandiez, le Sanbi à vite accepter de l'aider à cause du fait qu'il différent de ses autres hôtes, en général les Bijuu s'ouvre plus comme Kurama quand ils ce rendent compte de la nature de leur hôte, je préviens d'avance Naruto n'est pas divin il est toujours vaincu par des gens comme Madara ou Tobi, il à réussis a vraincre le Sanbi avec le Nibi pour le protéger sans le Nibi il aurait probablement perdus.

Naruto peut semblé idiot quand il attaque Killer bee sans même tenter de discuter mais il vient de subir un combat contre le Sanbi ainsi que son scellement en lui je considère donc qu'il est à bout et à donc réagit sans réfléchir

Je compte sur vous lecteurs pour m'aider.

Quel nom je dois donner à l'équipe de Bee, Yugito, Naruto et Natsumi ?

Le legyon de Naruto doit-il retourner à édolas et revenir quand naruto le demande ou doit-il rester à Konoha ?

J'aime pas trop l'équipe Jinchuuriki pour l'équipe Naruto/Yugito, si quelqu'un à mieux je prend.

Merci à vous de lire cette fic et désoler de poster ce chapitre si tard.

Prochain chapitre recherche de Tsunade, confrontation avec akatsuki, fin des examen Chunin et la fuite de Sasuke ( peut-être )

(Si assez d'avis pour que l'arc avec Doto et le pays de la neige je le ferai sinon il n'existera pas.)

A la prochaine


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Je ne possède ni naruto ni fairy tail, et aucune autre oeuvre.

Merci à Clem qui est fidèle à ma fanfiction et je lui en suis très reconnaissant et prend beaucoup en compte ses avis.

"Parle"

'Pense'

**"Parle démon"**

**'Pense démon'**

_"Parle convocation."_

_'Pense convocation.'_

* * *

Natsumi était partit depuis peu avec Jiraiya retrouver Tsunade, Naruto était avec Yugito dans un restaurant qui appartient au clan Akimichi, pendant qu'il discute de leur futur entrainement ensemble il voit Sasuke courir vers les portes du village.

"Que fait Sasuke ?"

"Je ne sais pas tu veux le suivre ?"

Naruto hôche la tête une fois qu'il sorte du restaurant après avoir payé l'addition, Naruto voit Gai s'approcher d'eux.

"Naruto tu as vu Sasuke ?"

"Oui pourquoi ?"

"Il poursuit son frère qui cherchait Natsumi."

"Pourquoi son frère poursuit ma soeur ?"

"Je ne sais pas, mais il porter les même vêtement que le mec requins avec lui."

"Une cape noir avec des nuages rouges ?"

"Oui comment tu sais ?"

"Akatsuki."

"Aka-quoi ?"

"Akatsuki un groupe criminel de rang S qui traque les Jinchuuriki, je vais protéger ma soeur, Yugito tu viens avec moi, ici on est jamais trop prudent."

"Attend ils risquent de te capturer et-"

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi."

Peu après Naruto et Yugito sont partis à la poursuite de Sasuke et de son frère Itachi.

Pendant ce temps Natsumi était en train de sortir de la douche de sa chambre d'hôtel quand le sonnerie de la porte ce fait entendre.

"J'arrive."

Natsumi ouvre la porte.

"Jiraiya-sensei vou-qui êtes vous ?"

"Nous sommes la pour toi Natsumi, ou plutôt pour le Kyubi."

Natsumi tente de s'enfuir à travers le couloirs quand un homme requin la bloque et l'envoie au sol.

"Itachi je peux lui retirer les jambes ?"

"Fait comme tu veux Kisame, mais il nous l'a faut en vie."

"Hai"

Natsumi regarde avec peur les deux ninjas quand Sasuke arrive.

"Itachi, je vais te tuer ."

Sasuke active alors son Sharingan.

"Je pensais que tu avais tué tout ton clan Itachi."

"C'est mon idiot de petit frère."

Sasuke utilise alors le Chidori et commence à courir vers son frère détruisant une partie du mur avant d'être bloqué par son frère.

"Tu es pathétique, tu sais pourquoi tu es faible ? Car tu n'a pas assez de haine."

Les yeux d'Itachi commence à tourner devenant un moulinet avant qu'il ne déclare "Tsukuyomi"

Sasuke est alors pris dans la seconde illusion la plus forte au monde.

"Tu es si violent avec ton frère Itachi."

"Peu importe finissons vite la mission et-"

Le corp de Natsumi sur le bras de Kisame ce transforme alors en brume.

"Quesque elle est partit et je l'ai pas remarquer."

"Trouvons la Kisame."

"Il n'y aura pas besoin de la chercher."

Kisame et Itachi ce tourne vers le son de la voix et vois Naruto dans ses vêtements de Mystogan mais sans son masque avec Yugito derrière lui qui tient Natsumi.

"Yugito tu protège ma soeur."

"Uzumaki Naruto Jinchuuriki du Sanbi no Kyodaigame, Nii Yugito jinchuuriki du Nibi no nekomata, trois Jinchuuriki au même endroit c'est intéressant."

"Qui es-tu ?"

"Je m'appelle Kisame un des sept épeiste de la brume."

"Kisame ils sont trop fort pour nous."

"Peu importe je me fait le Sanbi jinchuuriki."

Kisame court alors vers Naruto qui claque son bâton sur le sol "Sango Renshō"

Des corails sont alors sortis du sol jusqu'à Kisame qui esquive l'attaque.

"Tu peux utiliser des jutsus ?"

"J'utilise le chakra de Isobu."

"Isobu?"

"Ce n'est pas important je vous prend tout les deux ici et maintenant."

Naruto avait enfoncer ces bâtons devant lui et lance Matenrō au deux ninjas de rang S.

Il ce retrouve tout les deux envoyer dans les airs dans une explosions d'énergie magique.

"Une illusion ?"

"On est pris tout les deux dedans ?"

"Mon Sharingan ne peut voir au travers, il va falloir utiliser la vieille méthode."

Les ninjas ont alors libéré leur chakra, ils remarquent alors un cercle magique au sol assez grand pour les toucher tout les deux.

"Gojūmahōjin: Mikagura"

Ils voient alors Naruto avec tout ses bâtons flottant derrière lui alors que plusieurs cercles magique apparaissent au dessus d'eux lorsqu'un faisceau de magie les engloutits.

Itachi et Kisame n'ont pas reçu de dommage car Itachi les as protéger avec son susanoo.

"Pour me forcer à utiliser Susanoo tu es plutôt fort Naruto, mais je finis sa maintenant."

Il désactive son susanoo et regarde naruto dans les yeux

"Tsukuyomi."

Naruto ce retrouve alors dans un monde au ciel rouge, il était attacher à un poteau.

"Tu es dans mon monde pendant 72 heure, que la torture commence."

Mais alors le monde ce brise.

"QUOI ? Comment à tu brisée tsukuyomi ?"

"Mes bâtons bloque toute illusion,Tsukuyomi est la plus puissante qu'ils ont affrontés, mais avec le Sanbi pour les renforcer je l'ai brisé."

"Kisame on y va, nous devons apporter ces informations au chef."

"Bien, on ce reverra Naruto."

Peu après que les membres d'akatsuki soient parti Jiraiya arrive.

"Que c'est-il passé ?"

"Akatsuki."

"Je vois, Natsumi on continue la mission, Naruto rentre à Konoha et préviens Sarutobi-sensei."

"Bien."

Naruto et Yugito parte alors à Konoha avec Sasuke qui était encore inconscient.

Une fois à konoha naruto à fait admettre Sasuke à l'hôpital avant de faire un rapport au Hokage.

"Je vois alors Akatsuki a commencé à bouger.."

Naruto acquiesce alors que Hiruzen soupir.

"Naruto tu peux disposé."

"Hai."

Yugito et lui sont alors partit.

Time skip.

Naruto et Yugito était entrain de s'entraîner sur un terrain d'entrainement.

"Naruto tu dois apprendre à gérer le Yokai, tire sur le chakra du Sanbi et laisse le affluer en toi."

Naruto fait ce qu'elle a dit quand le chakra du Sanbi commence à le recouvrir comme une seconde peau, deux queues était visible dans son dos, mais alors Naruto commence à devenir fou et tente d'attaquer Yugito qui ce transforme en Nibi pour l'arrêter après un combat qui a duré plusieurs minutes.

Naruto est finalement revenu à lui même.

'C'est plus difficile que je le pensais.'

**'Parle pour toi, si tu déchire le sceau tu pourrais y accéder sans aucun effet négatif.'**

'Je t'ai déjà dis que ce n'est pas possible, je ne te fait pas confiance.'

**'Comme tu veux**

* * *

Time skip

* * *

Natsumi était rentré avec Jiraiya et Tsunade, Naruto courait vers la tour Hokage après avoir entendu que Natsumi avait fait face à Orochimaru.

Naruto arriver devant le bureau du Hokage et ouvre la porte.

"Natsumi comment va-tu ?"

"Bien nee-san pourquoi tu t'inquiète ?"

"Ce pédophile aurait pu te faire du mal je ne le laisserai pas faire."

"Naruto sa suffit laisse ta soeur tranquille."

"Bien hokage-sama."

"Maintenant tu devrais te préparer dans trois jours les examens reprennent ou sa c'est arrêté."

"Bien je serai au stade."

Naruto est alors rentré chez lui prévenir Yugito, le lendemain le Raikage était de retour au village.

Et deux jours plus tard tout le monde était au stade.

Hiruzen s'avance de son stand.

"J'ai l'honneur de relancer les examens Chunin qui ont était interrompus par Orochimaru et Suna et déclarer qu'après les examens je vais prendre officiellement ma retraite pour Tsunade du Sennin, maintenant que les examens commences."

"Bien à présent je reprend les candidats qui n'ont pas combatut étant donner que Sasuke subit toujours les effets de sa rencontre avec Itachi il est déclarer perdant, Karui ce voit donc une place au prochain tour, de même pour Mystogan maintenant Naruto qui passe au tour suivant car Gaara est disqualifié, et Aburame Shino aussi car Temari de Suna est aussi disqualifié.

"A présent le second tour, Karui contre Uzumaki Natsumi."

Natsumi et Karui sont descendus dans le stade avant d'obtenir le signalde départ.

Natsumi commence en invoquant des clônes d'ombre qui charge Karui qui sort son épée et les tranches.

"C'est tout ce que tu as ?"

Natsumi arrive alors profitant de la fumée provoquer par la destruction de ses clônes avec un rasengan à la main qu'elle enfonce dans l'épée de Karui et la brise, elle engage ensuite Karui dans un combat au corps-à-corps, Karui qui n'y était pas trop entrainer est vite surpassé et mis à terre.

"Gagnant Uzumaki Natsumi."

Côté Kage.

"Karui semble forte au kenjutsu mais sans son épée au corps-à-corps elle est faible."

"Je suis d'accord, pas de promotion."

"Pour Natsumi cependant elle à fait preuve d'une bonne stratégie et d'une bonne maitrise du rasengan."

"Oui mais je préfère attendre le dernier tour pour voir si on va la promouvoir ou non."

"Tu as raison Raikage-dono."

Retour à l'arêne.

"Nii Yugito contre Uzumaki Naruto."

Yugito et Naruto ce sont fait face et quand Genma leur fait signe Naruto enlève alors ses bâtons et les poses au sol.

"Je vais te combattre sans mes bâtons, je prend sa comme à l'entrainement."

"Comme tu veux naruto, mais je vais pas me retenir, arbitre-san ai-je le droit à la transformation complète en démon a queue."

"Oui tant que vous le maitrisez vous pouvez."

"Bien alors Naruto voyons ce que tu vaux sans tes bâtons."

"RYUSEI" Une lumière doré engloutit Naruto alors qu'il commence en volé et esquiver les attaques à tête chercheuse de Yugito.

"Shichiseiken" Plusieurs cercle doré apparaissent dans le ciel et commence à envoyer des rayons magiques commence à pleuvoir sur Yugito qui les absorbes en ce transformant en Matatabi.

**"Tes attaques sont puissantes mais contre ma forme de Nibi elle ne peut rien faire."**

"J'ai oublier Yugito, je t'ai promis de ne jamais utiliser altairis sur toi, mais j'ai appris un sort beaucoup plus puissant."

**"Quoi ?"**

Du côté des kage.

"Un sort plus puissant qu'altairis ?"

"Ce sort à réussi à vaincre mon frère transformer que fera celui-ci ?"

Retour au combat.

"Yugito je te conseil de le supporter sinon tu mourras, quand à vous Genma je mettrait une barrière en place et sortirais sinon tout le monde va mourir."

"Que veut tu dire ?"

"Fait le et observe."

Genma acquiesce avant de mettre en place une barrière crée par plus de quarante ANBU.

**"Naruto tu ne peux être sérieux tu-"**

"Tu m'a demandé de pas utiliser altairis ni mes bâtons et d'être sérieux, je vois que tu l'es dans la forme Nibi."

**"Comme tu veux je vais le contrer alors."**

Naruto sourit alors et se courbe et dirige ses mains vers le bas, avec tous ses doigts fermés sauf l'index et le majeur. Il commence alors à déplacer lentement sa main droite jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit vers le haut.

"Shin Tentai Mahō, Sēma"

Les nuages virent ensuite au noir au-dessus de Naruto et commencent à tourner pendant la formation d'un cyclone couvrant une grande zone autour de Naruto et s'élève jusqu'au ciel. Un astre céleste naît alors au niveau de l'oeil du cyclone et s'abat sur le Bijuu, provoquant une énorme explosions qui fait trembler la barrière.

Côté Kage.

"Je jure que je vais lui interdire cette technique."

"Elle est facilement de rang SS voir SSS, si il n'y avait pas de barrière tout le monde serai mort même nous."

Retour au combattant.

Une fois la poussière dissipé il n'y avait plus de terrain où combattre dans le stade mais qu'un cratère géant avec Yugito à peine vivante.

"Yugito, désolé Yugito je pensais pouvoir y aller vraiment à fond je ne voul-"

"Ne t'inquiète pas je vais vivre, Matatabi me guéris actuellement."

Tsunade arrive alors et commence à soigner Yugito pour assurer sa survis malgrès le Nibi.

Peu après l'ANBU apparait et commence à réparer le terrain alors que Naruto est déclaré vainqueur.

Hiruzen s'approche alors de Naruto.

"Naruto je t'interdis d'utiliser ce sort tu m'entend ? Il est trop dangereux si tu utiliser toute ta force et celle de ton Bijuu tu pourrais raser un pays."

"Je te promet Hokage-sama."

"Bien."

Hiruzen déclare alors que les examens vont reprendre et que la finale sera une bataille royale entre Natsumi, Naruto et Shino.

Les trois était sur le terrain alors que Genma commence le match, Naruto décide de prendre des précautions et utilise sa magie du sommeil pour endormir tout les Kikai de Shino.

"Naruto tu as-"

"Je connais ta force Shino je ne te laisserai pas utiliser tes insectes Kikai."

Natsumi commence alors à crée des clônes d'ombre et les envoies après son frère qui utilise Ryusei pour détruire les clônes à grande vitesse avant de réapparaître devant Natsumi et lui enfoncer le poing dans le ventre et déclare "Sangoshô" au moment de l'impact du corail ce forme sur le corps de Natsumi et commence à resteindre ses mouvements.

"J'ai brisé vos spécialités, Shino tu ne peux pas utiliser tes insectes et Natsumi tu ne peux plus te déplacer à cause du corail, abandonner."

Les deux ont abandonnés devant l'évidence.

Naruto est alors déclarer vainqueur.

Plus tard au bureau du Hokage.

Le Raikage était présent ainsi que tout les génin présent pour la fin des examens.

"Karui tu ne sera pas promus, car sans ton épée ton niveau au taijutsu est médiocre, améliore le si tu désir devenir Chunin."

"Hai."

"Natsumi tu as fait preuve d'une grande intelligence mais je pense que tu dois encore apprendre à travailler avant de devenir Chunin."

"D'accord jiji."

"Yugito, tu arrive à contrôler ton Bijuu et pour sa je te donne le rang de Chunin, je pense que tu atteindra bientôt le rang de Jônin."

Yugito sourit à l'information.

"Naruto, tu possède des sorts incroyablement puissant et tu as une vitesse supérieur au Raikage ici présent, tu es sans aucun doute le Shinobi le plus rapide vivant, pour tes capacités et ton rang S je te fait Jonin."

Les genins était choqué d'apprendre la nouvelle.

"Shino, tu as pas bien duré dans ton match car tes Kikai ont était endormis, mais lors de l'invasion tu as réussis à vaincre Kankuro avec tes Kikai, de plus si tu étais contre un adversaire autre que Mystogan tu serai sûrement devenus Chunin, je te nomme chunin.

"Merci Hokage-sama."

"Bien à présent vous pouvez disposer."

Time skip.

La nuit Yugito et Naruto avait décider de franchir le cap de petit et petite amie pour fêté leur promotion.

* * *

**Lemon Début.**

**Lemon Fin.** (Je le mettrais à jour si je parviens à trouver quelqu'un qui puisse me faire la scène, je ne peux pas faire comme-ci sa ne ce passe pas étant donné que c'est utile pour la suite de L'histoire.)

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Yugito et Naruto ainsi que Natsumi ont étaient réveillés par un ANBU.

"Oui ?" Naruto demande

"Hokage-sama vous demande dans son Bureau."

"J'arrive."

L'ANBU est partit peu après, Naruto décide de partir au bureau du Hokage avec Natsumi et Yugito une fois habillés, Naruto est entré et à saluer le Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju.

"Je n'avais demandé que Naruto mais sa devrais aller, Sasuke à quitté le village ce matin pour orochimaru en direction du pays du riz ou récemment renommé Otogakure , votre équipe est composé de Chôji, Shikamaru, Neji, Natsumi, Yugito et de Kiba, le chef d'équipe est Naruto, vous n'avez pas le droit à l'échec."

"Bien équipe tous devant la porte nord dans dix minutes, rompez."

Tout les ninjas sous ses ordres ont acquiescé avant de partir ce préparer.

* * *

dix minutes plus tard porte nord.

Tout le monde était présent sauf naruto.

"C'est lui qui nous demande de venir en dix minutes mais il est en retard."

"Kiba tait toi"

"Oi c'est pas parceque c'est ton frère que tu dois le défendre."

Peu après Shirinome ce pose devant la porte avec Naruto sur son dos.

"Désolé de vous faire attendre, montez sur Shironome, on ira plus vite."

"Tu veux qu'on monte sur ce truc ? MUNCH"

"Génant."

Une fois tout les Génins à bord Naruto ordonne à Shironome d'aller vers le nord pour s'interposer à Sasuke, mais alors des oiseaux ont explosé, l'équipe de récupération voit alors derrière eux, deux membres d'akatsuki.

"Equipe vous récupérez Sasuke, je m'occupe d'eux." Peu après Shironome plonge au sol laissant les autres membres de l'équipe au sol, avant de partir Yugito à embrasser Naruto.

"Promet moi que tu va revenir."

"Je te promet."

Shironome reprend alors de l'altitude avant de ce dresser devant un grand dragon d'argile.

"Sasori-dana, le Sanbi vient lui même nous faire fâce."

"Tait toi Deidara et concentre toi."

Naruto ne les laisses pas discuter et a envoyer un éclair à partir de son bâton sur le dragon d'argile, les deux membres d'akatsuki ont alors sauté au sol, suivit de Naruto.

"Voyons ce que tu vaut Mystogan de Konoha, laisse le moi Sasori."

"Bien"

Deidara a alors commencer à bombarder naruto avec des explosifs qu'il esquive assez facilement.

"Tu verras, l'art est une explosion."

'Mes bâtons ne vont servir à rien tanpis.'

"RYUSEI" Naruto à commencer à flotter dans une lumière doré et commence à ce déplacer à la vitesse d'un météore autour de deidara avant de lui donné un coup de poing remplis de magie du corps céleste, mais le corps de deidara ce trouve être un clône d'argile qui lui explose au visage.

"Maintenant meurt dans un grand boom, KATSU."

Tout autour de naruto il y avait des serpents et des oiseaux fait d'argile qui lui ont explosés au visage, provoquant une explosion géante que le reste de l'équipe à pu voir.

"Merde, j'espère qu'il tient le coup."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, il est un shinobi de rang S."

"Tu ne l'aime pas comme je l'aime Shikamaru."

"Nee-san..."

De retour au combat.

La fumée à alors était expulsé par un être fait de chakra rouge sombre, c'était naruto dans sa forme deux queues.

**"Je maitrîse à peine cet transformation, j'espère que tu es prêt, Ryusei."**

Naruto dans sa transformation partiel en Sanbi à deux queue est alors recouvert d'un énergie doré, il avait fusionné la transformation partiel et sa magie du corps céleste.

"Quesq-" Deidara n'a pas le temps de finir car un éclat d'or apparait devant lui et le frappe au visage lui brûlant la moitier du visage.

Deidara tente alors de ce relever quand il voit Naruto charger un Bijuu-dama.

**"Meurt, Bijuu-dama." **la technique à exploser au visage de deidara ne laissant aucune trâce de lui.

"Alors tu as vaincu Deidara, je sais que je ne peux te vaincre, on ce reverra."

**"Tu reste ici."** Naruto est apparut en un éclat doré devant Sasori prêt à détruire sa marionnette Hiruko quand il ce fige.

Dans son esprit.

"Que ce passe-t-il Isobu ?"

"**Je ne sais pas"**

"Ce serai moi." Un homme portant un masque et une robe Akatsuki s'avance alors.

"Un akatsuki ? Comment est-tu entré ici ? Et qui es-tu ?"

"Je suis Madara Uchiha."

**"MADARA, c'est toi qui m'a contrôlé."**

"C'est exact maintenant obéi Sanbi."

**"Jamais"**

"KOTOAMATSUKAMI."

Naruto qui était prêt à affronter le sois disant Madara c'est alors figé tout comme Isobu.

"Naruto rejoins moi, Konoha te trompe, Danzô avec l'accord du Sandaime Hokage ainsi que le Godaime on caché ta mère qui est encore vivante, il ne voulait pas que vous voyez heureux mais que vous soyez brisés pour vous remodelez, mais a cause d'un écart du Sandaime ils n'ont pas pu te contrôler, le Sandaime à donc demander au Raikage de fournir une femme pour te séduire, la seule qu'il pouvait utiliser était un Jinchuuriki comme ta soeur, Naruto tu es contrôlé rejoins moi et je te promet que ta soeur et toi même seront épargné, nous laisserons la moitié de vos démons dans votre corps pour que vous puissiez vivre."

'Madara' utilisait kotoamatsukami ( le genjutsu le plus puissant au monde surpassant de loin tsukuyomi) pour fournir des preuves à Naruto qui semblait choqué de savoir tout sa, 'Madara' montre alors une photo de la mère à Naruto.

"Voici une photo de ta mère, si tu veux la libérer rejoins moi et nous la délivrerons je te le promet."

Isobu qui ne pouvait pas bloqué le genjutsu avec les bâtons de Naruto étant donné que le sharingan de l'homme masqué empéchait son influence, il tombe alors dans l'inconscience laissant Naruto seul.

"J'accepte mais ma soeur dois vivre, et je serais celui qui va traquer Yugito c'est mes conditions."

"Bien tu sera le partenaire de Sasori, rejoins Amegakure, tu y recevra ta bague et ta robe de membre,dans le monde réel appelle moi tobi cependant."

"Bien"

Retour dans le monde réel.

Une seule seconde s'était écouler et Naruto s'éloigne de Sasori.

Tobi se montre alors.

"Sasori c'est notre nouveau membre, il a accepter de nous rejoindre amène le à Amegakure."

"Tobi il vient de tuer Deidara et vous le laissez rejoindre ?"

"Amène le sasori, il s'agit de ton futur partenaire."

"Bien."

"Shironome prend Sasori et moi on va à amegakure."

Shironome qui à était pris aussi dans le Genjutsu de Tobi s'est alors allongé et à permis à Naruto et Sasori de monter avant de s'envoler vers Amegakure.

* * *

Time skip Konoha bureau du Hokage

"Où est naruto ?"

"Il s'est fait attaquer par deux membres de l'akatsuki, il nous à demandé de partir et à commençait à les affronter, pendant qu'on est partit récupérer Sasuke, nous ne l'avons pas revus, nous pensons qu'ils s'est fait capturer par l'akatsuki."

Tsunade, Jiraiya et Hiruzen était choqué de l'information.

"Jiraiya réunit tes informateurs et trouvait le."

"De suite."

"Yugito je comprend si tu as du mal avec sa disparition, nous ferons tout pour découvrir ce qui lui est arrivé."

"Bien" Yugito était en pleure en sachant que Naruto avait disparut en essayant d'empêcher l'akatsuki de l'attraper elle et sa soeur.

"La mission récupéré Sasuke est officiellement un échec."

Les génins n'avait pas réussis à récupérer Sasuke et sans Yugito et sa transformation complète il n'aurait même pas vaincu Kimimaro, de plus Naruto était sois disparut sois mort.

Pendant ce temps, Amegakure, dans la tour de Pain.

"Je vous présente notre nouveau membre, Naruto the Mystogan of Konoha."

Naruto portait une robe d'akatsuki à la place de sa cape bleu même s'il portait toujours les même vêtements en dessous, il portait aussi une bague akatsuki au doigt, ses bâtons était fixé au dos de sa cape.

"Alors tu nous as rejoins ?"

"Kisame c'est bien sa ?"

"Exact, tu connais sans doute mon partenaire Itachi."

"Oui."

"Tu es jumelé avec moi Naruto, suis moi que nous fassions plus connaissance."

"Bien Sasori-senpai."

"Appelle moi juste Sasori."

"Appelle moi juste Naruto alors."

"Bien."

"Je suppose que vous pouvez faire connaissance en marchant, Naruto et Sasori, j'ai une missions pour vous, je veux que vous capturiez le Gobi."

"Hai, pain-sama."

"Vous n'avez pas oubliez l'accord n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non, écouter tous."

Les membres d'akatsuki ce sont retournés vers leurs chef.

"Naruto à accepter de nous rejoindre en échange nous devons lui laisser la capture du Nibi et personne ne va capturer le Kyubi, nous trouverons une solution pour extraire le Kyubi sans tuer l'hôte, je suis clair?"

"Hai pain-sama."

"Bien maintenant retourner à vos missions, Kakuzu et Hidan vous capturé le Nanabi, Kisame et Itachi vous partez capturer le Yonbi, Sasori et Naruto vous capturé le Gobi, je m'occupe de Rokubi, dispersions."

Les membres d'akatsuki sont tous partis à leur tâche.

Naruto à accompagner Sasori pour capturer Han le jinchuuriki du Gobi.

"Qu'elle information avons-nous ?"

"Le jinchuuriki du Gobi utilise des attaques basés sur la vapeur, nous n'en savons pas plus."

"Laisse le moi, je m'en occuperai."

"Bien, je vais m'occuper des renforts pendant que tu traite avec lui."

Naruto hoche la tête avant d'appeler Shironome et de voler au dessus des nuages vers l'emplacement du Gobi.

Time-skip.

l'Akatsuki était réunis autour du Jinchuuriki du Nanabi, Fuu.

"Bien maintenant le Nanabi à était sceller, avec le Yonbi qu'on a scellé y a deux jours il ne nous reste que le Gobi, vous en êtes où Naruto, Sasori."

"Nous-y sommes presque, Shironome est au dessus de sa position." Naruto ressemblait à un être éthéré en utilisant la technique des lanternes magiques que leur confère les bagues.

"Bien nous allons le sceller demain."

Les membres d'akatsuki ont alors cessé d'utiliser la technique de la lanterne magique.

De retour à Naruto et Sasori.

"Sasori tu es prêt ?."

"Fait vite."

Peu après Sasori saute du dos de Shironome qui c'est posé.

"Ne t'inquiète pas."

Naruto utilise alors Ryusei et se déplace à grande vitesse vers Han, un homme en armure de samurai rouge avec un masque facial.

"Le mystogan de Konoha, moi qui pensé que tu étais mort, tu es juste devenus manquant, que me veux-tu ?"

"Je veux le Gobi, viens gentillement avec moi ou je le prendrais de force."

"C'est ce qu'on verra."

Han commence à rassembler son chakra quand il remarque plusieurs cercles magiques dans le ciel.

"Shichiseiken"

Les cercles ont alors envoyer des centaines de projectile qui ce crache sur Han qui n'a d'autre choix que d'utiliser le chakra du gobi dans une transformation partiel.

"Tu arrive à résister ? C'est intéressant, approche."

Han dans une forme à quatre queue ce déplace à grande vitesse disparaissant de la vue de Naruto qui utilise ryusei pour rivaliser.

"Tu ne peux pas aller plus vite qu'un météore."

Naruto claque alors son poing au visage de Han en y ajoutant le chakra du Sanbi créant des corails autours de son visage.

Les corails ont commencés à fondre lorsque Han à laisser le plein contrôle au Gobi prenant une transformation complète.

**"Pour que mon hôte me laisse le plein contrôle tu dois être fort."**

Le gobi un grand cheval à tête de dauphin avec cinq queue commence alors à galoper à grande vitesse vers Naruto qui n'avais pas perdu de temps pour déclanche un autre  
Shichiseiken qui stop la bête à queue le temps qu'il prépare sa technique de maitrise.

"Gojūmahōjin: FUIN"

Les bâtons de naruto ont alors entouré le Gobi et ont formé des cercles magiques qui ce sont relié en un pentagramme avant de ce resserer autour du Gobi et de le maitriser.

**"Etre vaincu par l'hôte du Sanbi sans même qu'il utilise son chakra, c'est une honte pour moi ."**

Peu après le Gobi à disparut ne laissant que Han inconscient, Shironome l'attrape alors que Naruto saute sur son dos et ce dirige vers Sasori qui avait tué une vingtaine de shinobi d'iwa.

"Tu t'amuse ?"

"Tu as enfin finis ?"

"Oui monte, on va sceller le gobi."

Sasori saute alors sur le dos de Shironome avant de partir vers la cachette la plus proche et commencer l'extraction.

Pendant ce temps à Konoha.

"Jiraiya est partit en voyage d'entrainement avec Natsumi pour trois ans, naruto est probablement mort."

"Tsunade, les dernières informations que j'ai reçu de Jiraiya indique que Akatsuki aurait capturé le Yonbi, Gobi et Nanabi, nous pensons qu'ils possèdent déjà le Sanbi, le Hachibi est à kumo, le Nibi est ici à Konoha, le Ichibi est à Suna et le Kyubi est avec Jiraiya."

"Sarutobi-sensei, jiraiya sait-il si le Rokubi à était capturer ?"

"Personne ne le sais, son hôte est un ninja manquant, mais nous pensons qu'il à déjà était capturer."

Retour à Amegakure.

"Bien, il ne nous reste que le Ichibi, le Hachibi et le Nibi, les autres prendront plus de temps car il faut trouver un moyen d'extraire le Kyubi sans tuer son hôte."

"Quels sont nos cibles ?"

"Aucune, ont fait profils bas pendant trois ans nous verrons ensuite."

"Bien Pain-sama."

Les membres d'akatsuki sont tous partis à travers les nations élémentaire pour réunir des primes, ou encore s'entraîner en attendant trois ans avant de reprendre leur chasse.

* * *

Time skip trois ans plus tard. ( Aucun changement des personnages, sauf pour les personnes Canon, Naruto n'a pas changé de vêtement il est juste plus grand."

Dans la technique de la lanterne magique.

"Naruto, Sasori vous gérer le Ichibi, nous allons le sceller, Kakuzu et hidan je compte sur vous pour réunir des primes, Itachi et Kisame vous êtes en attente."

"Bien"

Retour au monde extérieur,

"Allons-y Naruto"

Naruto hoche la tête avant de monter sur Shironome, qui était deux fois plus grand qu'avant ,suivit de Sasori.

"A Suna Shironome"

Shironome rugit d'accord avant qu'elle ne décolle vers Suna.

Une fois au porte de Suna, Sasori saute et commence à attaquer les ninjas de Suna pendant que Naruto volait vers la tour kage pour affronter Gaara le Godaime kazekage et le Jinchuuriki de l'ichibi.

"Akatsuki, je m'attendais pas à ce que vous attaquiez maintenant."

"Sa fait longtemps Gaara."

Gaara était choqué de reconnaître le blond sur le Legion.

"Na-na-naruto ? Tu es considérer comme mort, pourquoi avoir rejoins Akatsuki tu n'es pas un hôte ?"

"L'akatsuki m'a ouvert les yeux, la paix est nécessaire en ce monde et pour sa j'ai besoin de l'Ichibi vient avec moi."

"Jamais, je vais t'arrêter."

Les ninjas de Suna qui supporter une attaque de Sasori du sable rouge était choqué d'apprendre que le Mystogan de Konoha faisait partit de l'akatsuki.

Gaara à commencer à attaquer Naruto avec son sable, Naruto avait renvoyer Shironome et à commencer à voler dans les airs à l'aide de Ryusei.

"Tu sais qu'elle est la plus grande faiblesse des kage Gaara ?"

Gaara regarde Naruto sur un nuage de sable intrigué de connaître la réponse.

"C'est de protéger leur village même si sa signifie perdre."

Gaara écarquille les yeux quand ils voient les cercles magiques dorés dans le ciel.

"Quand as-tu ?"

"Pendant que j'esquivais maintenant sois juger par les sept étoiles Gaara, Shichiseiken"

Une pluie de projectiles fait de magie de corps céleste commence à tomber sur Suna.

"Je ne te laisserai pas faire."

Gaara à commencer à rassembler son chakra et à crée un énorme dome de sable qui à bloquer tout les projectiles de Naruto.

"Tu m'impréssionne Gaara, mais j'en attendait pas moins du Kazekage, mais malheureusement tu t'es fait avoir ."

Gaara remarque alors les bâtons dans le dos de Naruto et le cercle au sol, il n'a pas le temps de réagir sans laisser tomber la protection du village qui était vitale.

"Entend la chanson sacré, Gojūmahōjin: Mikagura"

Plusieurs cercles magiques sont apparus au-dessus de Gaara et l'ont engloutit à travers un faisceau fait de magie, au final Gaara était inconscient ayant utilisé trop de chakra pour protéger son village.

Naruto appelle alors Shironome qui attrape Gaara pendant qu'il saute sur son dos et lui ordonne d'aller chercher Sasori.

"Sasori tu as finis ? J'ai l'Ichibi."

"Allons-y Naruto."

Peu après le duo est partit vers la cachette la plus proche pour sceller le démon à une queue.

Time skip Konoha, le bureau de tsunade.

"D'après ce que j'ai vu, tu es bien plus forte Natsumi, Jiraiya a fait du bon travail."

"Oui, comment va Yugito?"

"Bien elle s'occupe de-"

"Tsunade-sama."

"Qui à t-il ?"

"Un message de Suna, il demande assistance le kazekage aurait était kidnapper par Akatsuki."

"Gaara à était Kidnapper ? On doit l'aider Baa-chan."

"Qui est responsable de l'enlèvement ?"

"C'est le problème Sarutobi-sama, on nous à déclarer que Sasori du sable rouge et son partenaire Naruto the mystogan de konoha son les responsables de l'attaque."

"NARUTO ? Il est en vie ?'

"Pourquoi nee-san à rejoins Akatsuki ?"

"Nous devons envoyer une équipe, amène Kakashi et Sakura ici imédiatement."

"Hai Hokage-sama"

Quelque minute plus tard.

"Hokage-sama vous nous avez demandés ?"

"Hai, votre mission est d'aller récupérer le Kazekage capturer par l'Akatsuki et de récupérer Naruto vivant."

"Naruto ? Il est vivant ?"

"Oui et il à rejoins Akatsuki."

"Vous devez vous trompez, Sandaime-sama, Naru-"

"Il a capturé gaara portant les vêtements de l'akatsuki, votre mission est clair partez dès-à présent."

Time skip. ( Kisame et Itachi n'ont pas ralentit l'équipe de récupération de Gaara étant donné que sur le dos de Shironome Naruto et Sasori sont beaucoup plus rapide.)

Kakashi, Gai et leur équipe était présent devant un rocher qui s'ouvrait lentement, Chiyo la grand mère de Sasori était également présente pour confronter son petit fils.

"Préparer vous."

Les équipes sont alors entrées dans le grotte, au milieu on pouvait voir Shironome avec Gaara devant elle.

"Kakashi, Natsumi, Sakura, Gai, Lee , Neji et Tenten vous êtes ceux qu'ils ont envoyé pour récupérer Gaara ? Et vous qui êtes-vous ?"

"Naruto c'est ma grand mère, elle est une marionnetiste très puissante."

"Je vois."

"Nee-san pourquoi à tu rejoins Akatsuki ?"

"Pourquoi ? Demande à Hiruzen ou Tsunade pourquoi il connaisse la raison."

"Naruto revient avec nous, nous pouvons encore pardonner tes crimes."

"Sasori j'en ai finis avec eux partons."

"Si tu compte te battre, laisse moi affronter ma grand mère."

"Non, ce battre ne va servir à rien."

"Comme tu veux."

"Nous ne te laisserons pas partir Naruto tu viens avec nous." Kakashi révèle son Sharingan.

"Je n'ai pas que sa à faire."

Naruto à alors utiliser son sortilège de sommeil, les seuls qui sont rester éveiller était Gai et Kakashi et ils tenaient à peine debout.

"Naruto tu es encore plus puissant qu'avant."

"Je suis désolé, vous pouvez garder le corps du Kazekage nous en avons pas besoin."

Naruto est alors partit avec Sasori sur le dos de Shironome.

* * *

Fin de chapitre.

Tout c'est vite enchaîner je le sais mais pas de panique naruto est toujours bon, seulement dans un genjutsu, après sa je vais mettre l'arc Pain et son retour à Konoha assez unique.

Sasori est gentil et ne va pas mourir ou du moins pas pour le moment, il est aussi considérer comme le meilleur amis de Naruto.

Vous pouvez pensé que tout c'est passé trop vite, je vous l'accorde, mais le personnage principal reste Naruto, je ne répète donc pas les arcs où il n'est pas présent, j'ai donc eu idée de faire la plupart de la partie où il est membre d'akatsuki.

Vous pouvez le trouver trop fort, mais il à eu trois ans d'entrainement intense où il est devenus assez fort pour rivaliser avec le Kyubi, les seules qui puisse le mettre au défis actuellement sont Madara et Hashirama ainsi que Tobi/Obito même si Pain devrais pouvoir lui donner un bon combat, Naruto utilise plus beaucoup ses bâtons car il se bat pour tuer et non capturer.

J'espère que sa vous plait et à la prochaine, la fin approche et j'espère que vous aimerez.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

"Parle."

'Pense'

**"Démon parle."**

**'Démon pense'**

_"Invocation parle"_

_'Invocation pense'_

Je ne possède ni Naruto ni fairy tail, ni tout autre anime ou mangas.

Début de chapitre

* * *

Dans le bureau du Hokage, Konohagakure no sato.

"Tu me dis que Naruto vous aurez paralysé avec son sortilège de sommeil ?"

"C'est exact, il est devenu bien plus fort."

"Je vois, autre chose ?"

"Il a déclaré que vous et Sandaime-sama connaissaient la raison pour laquelle il est partit."

"C'est absurde, nous ne savons rien à ce sujet."

"Tsunade à raison, il n'y a rien qui pourrais le forcer à faire défauts."

"Peut importe, Naruto est maintenant un ninja manquant de rang S à ramener vivant pour une prime de 15 000 000 de ryo, ANBU mettez à jours son profil bingo et mettez Akasuna no Sasori comme partenaire attitré à naruto."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Baa-chan, nous devons sauvé mon frère."

"Je suis désolé Natsumi mais je n'ai pas le choix."

"Hokage-sama, mauvaise nouvelle, l'équipe qui a confronté le groupe de l'akatsuki qui attaquait le temple du feu est revenus, Sandaime-sama je suis au regret de vous dire que Sarutobi Asuma c'est fait tuer par l'akatsuki."

"Je vois" Hiruzen pleurait silencieusement son fils.

"Nous avons aussi repérer les mêmes membres de l'akatsuki qui ce dirige vers konoha, l'équipe 10 souhaite partir pour les intercepter."

"Kakashi tu prend les commandes de l'équipe 10 et tu va les traquers Natsumi, tu les rejoins."

"Hai Hokage-sama, viens Natsumi."

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans le jutsu des lanternes magiques

"Pain-sama, il ne nous manque que le Hachibi, le Kyubi, le Sanbi et le Nibi, nous avons déjà le Sanbi comme alliée, que faisons nous à présent ?"

"Nous avons le temps kisame sois patient, Kakuzu et Hidan sont partit à Konoha récupérer le Kyubi, comme promis nous te laisserons le Nibi, Naruto."

Naruto hoche la tête en réponse.

"Bien, Sasori j'ai appris que tu devais retrouvé un informateur je me trompe ?"

"Oui, il devrait me renseigner sur les agissement de Orochimaru, ainsi que pour ton frère Itachi."

"Mon frère est un idiot."

"Peu importe, une fois que tu connais la position d'Orochimaru je veux que tu l'élimine avec Naruto, je suis clair?"

"Hai Pain-sama."

Peu après les hologrammes de Naruto et Sasori ont disparut et ils sont revenus aux alentours du pont du ciel et de la terre.

"Ton informateur doit arriver quand Sasori ?"

"Bientôt, reste en attente."

"Bien."

Sasori a commençait a avancer sur le pont, il fut peu de temps après rejoins par Kabuto son informateur.

"Sasori-sama, vous voilà j'espère ne pas avoir était suivis, voici les informations que vous m'avez demandé."

"Bien, connais tu l'emplacement de Orochimaru ?"

"Hai il est dans une cachette plus au Nord d'ici."

"Kabuto-kun ce n'est pas bien de me trahir."

Orochimaru est alors apparut de l'autre côtés du pont.

"Orochimaru."

"Sasori, sa fait longtemps."

"Exact Orochimaru, tu facilite ma mission."

"Je vois, Akatsuki a donc décidé de me tuer."

Kabuto commence alors à glisser dans le dos de Sasori.

"Sasori-sama nous devons le combattre ensemble si on veut une chance."

Sasori hoche la tête mais au même moment kabuto enfonce une lame de scalpel faite de son chakra dans son dos, brisant sa marionnette Hiruko, le vrai Sasori s'y attendait et avait bloqué l'attaque avant qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre.

"Tu pensais que je n'aurais pas remarqué que tu avais brisé mon jutsu."

Kabuto recule alors aux côtés d'Orochimaru, alors que Naruto sur le dos de Shironome atterit à côté de Sasori.

"Je vois que sa c'est mal passé."

"Tu as placé tes bâtons ?"

"Oui."

"Bien maintenant tuons les, je m'occupe de Kabuto tu prend Orochimaru."

"Kabuto nous devons fuir, nous pourrons pas vaincre deux membres d'akatsuki."

Mais alors une grande barrière est apparut autour d'eux.

"Orochimaru je vais te tuer."

"Viens à moi Naruto-kun."

Peu après Naruto à suivit Orochimaru qui à fuit dans la forêt, ils ont commencé à s'affronter au corps à corps avant que Naruto ne décide de mettre fin à Orochimaru, en faisant tombé une pluie de missile fait à partir de sa magie du corps céleste.

Orochimaru parvient à tous les esquivés mais il remarque alors que ce n'est qu'une distraction.

Naruto était courbé et diriger ses mains vers le bas, avec tous ses doigts fermés sauf l'index et le majeur. Il commence alors à déplacer lentement sa main droite jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit vers le haut.

'Cette technique, merde je vais pas pouvoir l'esquiver, je n'ai pas le choix.' Orochimaru commence alors à passer plusieurs signes de mains.

"Shin Tentai Mahō, Sēma"

Les nuages virent ensuite au noir au-dessus de Naruto et commencent à tourner pendant la formation d'un cyclone couvrant une grande zone autour de Naruto et s'élève jusqu'au ciel. Un astre céleste naît alors au niveau de l'oeil du cyclone et s'abat sur Orochimaru qui claque ses mains au sol.

"Kushiyose-sanju Rashomon!"

De grandes portes sont alors apparut et on bloqué l'attaque de Naruto, malheureusement l'attaque était beaucoup plus puissante et à vaporiser les portes, et a confronté Orochimaru.

Naruto s'approche alors des restes de Orochimaru et remarque qu'il a réussi à s'enfuir.

'Merde.'

Naruto décide de retourner à Sasori qui avait vaincu Kabuto avec un poison et l'avait envoyé dans la rivière sous le pont.

"Il est mort ?"

"Non, il a fuit."

"Orochimaru est glissant, allons à la cachette la plus proche et contactont le chef."

Naruto hoche la tête avant de partir avec Sasori.

Time skip

* * *

Technique des lanternes magiques.

"Orochimaru à réussit à s'échapper."

"Peu importe, j'ai appris qu'il c'est fait tuer par Sasuke Uchiha."

"Ton frère la tué ? Tu dois être fier Itachi."

"Kisame, mon frère à du profiter de l'état d'Orochimaru, sa m'étonnerait que Orochimaru sorte du combat avec Naruto sans la moindre égratignure."

"Peu importe, Zetsu m'a annoncer que Kakuzu et Hidan sont morts, Sasuke arrive pour toi Itachi, je te suggère de faire attention, Naruto et Sasori vous rentrez à Ame."

"Bien."

* * *

A Konoha.

Hokage-sama, Sandaime-sama j'ai des informations de l'akatsuki.

"Raconte Jiraiya."

"J'ai appris que leur chef pourrait ce situer à Ame, je vais tenté d'infiltrer le village."

"C'est trop dangereux jiraiya."

"Je dois le faire, j'ai aussi appris que Sasuke à tué Orochimaru alors qu'il était gravement blessé et ce dirige à présent vers Itachi pour le tuer."

"Qui pourrais vaincre Orochimaru?"

"Sarutobi-sensei, il s'agit de Akatsuki, Kabuto Yakushi son bras droit aurait était tué par Sasori, et Orochimaru aurait affronté Naruto près du pont du ciel et de la terre."

"Tsunade même si c'est dangereux, Jiraiya doit aller à Amegakure."

"Bien, je vais envoyer l'équipe de Kakashi récupérer Sasuke avant qu'il n'atteigne son frère."

Time skip. Ame.

"C'est la première fois que je vois Pain-sama ce battre, on voit qu'il est très puissant."

"Surtout si on tient compte que son adversaire est Jiraiya du Sennin, Sasori je vais allée intervenir reste ici."

"Bien."

Pain combattait actuellement Jiraiya qui avait invoqué les deux crapauds sages, alors que Pain allait prendre le bras de Jiraiya, Naruto apparaît entre les deux dans un nuage de brume et attrape le bras de Pain.

"Tu nous trahis Naruto ?"

"Non, mais laisse Jiraiya partir, il aura ce qu'il mérite plus tard."

"Naruto, rentre à konoha, tu ne te rend pas compte de ce que tu-"

"Tait toi jiraiya, je t'offre une chance de vivre plus longtemps."

"Pain, il s'agit de ton ancien sensei, en souvenir laisse le partir, il ne pourra pas enrayer nos plans, et si nécessaire je le tuerai moi même."

"Bien comme tu veux, mais qu'il quitte Ame maintenant".

"Je l'amène à Konoha avec Sasori."

"Bien, reviens ici après."

"Bien Pain-sama."

"Naruto, je vais t'arrêt-"

Jiraiya à était coupé par Sasori qui avait enfoncé un paralysant dans son corp.

"Les crapauds si vous voulez que votre invocateur vive alors rentré chez vous, on l'amène à Konoha vivant."

Pa et Ma les crapauds sages n'avais d'autres choix que d'obéir pour la santé de leur invocateur.

Peu après Naruto et Sasori s'envole vers Konoha avec Jiraya sur le dos de Shironome.

Time skip bureau du Hokage.

"Trop de paperasse, comment tu fait Sarutobi-sensei ?"

"Je ne sais pas, mais sa ne me manque pas."

"Godaime-sama, Sandaime-sama, membre d'akatsuki en approche."

"Réunissait tout les Ninjas disponibles."

Tsunade et Hiruzen ont alors enfilé leur tenue de combat et sont montés sur le toit de la tour Hokage et on remarqué que Shironome volait au dessus d'eux

"Tsunade et Hiruzen, bien que je désir vous tués pour vos crimes, ma missions est de vous livrés le vieil homme."

Tsunade et Hiruzen reconnaisse alors Naruto et Sasori, quand au vieil homme ils ont remarqués qu'il s'agit de Jiraiya très mal en point.

"JIRAIYA, que lui avait vous fait?"

"Sasori l'a juste paralyser, le reste vient de son combat avec Pain-sama, le mode sage de Jiraiya est impréssionnant d'ailleurs."

"Naruto nous devons y aller, je n'ai pas envie de mourir car tu veux discuté."

"Désoler Sasori, on peut y aller."

Avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, Shironome avait déjà pris de l'altitude et était partit vers Ame.

* * *

Time skip Ame.

"Tu es de retour, Naruto, nous allons à Konoha."

"Nous ?"

"Oui, je m'occupe du Kyubi, ton équipe s'occupe du Nibi."

"Deux équipes d'akatsuki déployaient sur une seule missions n'est pas trop ?"

"Il s'agit de Konoha je te rappelle."

"Bien, mais une fois le Nibi capturé je veux pouvoir récupérer ma mère."

"Tu pourras."

"Je suppose que Itachi va nous donneras les codes pour infiltrer le village non ?"

"Sa aurait était le cas si Itachi ne serais pas mort."

"Sasuke a réussis à le tuer ?"

"Sasuke avait perdu mais la maladis d'Itachi l'a tué."

"Je vois, et Kisame ?"

"Il est en attente à Ame, si il n'y à plus de questions allons-y."

"Bien."

* * *

A Konoha.

"Jiraiya a était vaincu, et Natsumi à appris le mode sage ?"

"Oui elle est revenue hier de son entrainement."

"Kotetsu, Izumo, vous devriez surveiller plus la porte."

"Désolé Genma."

Au même moment la barrière au dessus de leur tête à commencer à être forcé.

"Que ce passe-t'il ?"

Bureau du Hokage.

"Merde Akatsuki attaque, ANBU commençait l'évacuation d'urgence, que tout les ninjas du village sois prêt à défendre le village, amène Jiraiya et Natsumi ici."

"Bien."

A la barrière, naruto regardait pain.

"Tu as l'air d'avoir du mal à la brisée Pain."

Au même moment la barrière s'est brisée.

"Allons-y."

Pain à alors invoqué tout ses chemins qui ce sont divisé en groupe de recherche et un autre en groupe de destruction.

Naruto et Sasori ce sont posés sur le monument Hokage.

"Tu n'es pas nostalgique d'attaquer ton village natal ?"

"Non, tu va réussir sans Hiruko pour te protéger ?"

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi allons chercher le Nibi."

"Bien."

Sasori et Naruto ont alors sauté du mont Hokage et ont attérit sur les toits pour voir plusieurs ANBU.

"Tora, va prévenir Hokage-sama qu'une autre équipe d'akatsuki est présente."

"Hai"

"Nous sommes déjà remarqué Naruto."

"Peu importe." Naruto à envoyer un projectile fait de magie a l'ANBU le plus proche lui transperçant le coeur avant même qu'il ne le remarque, peu après les ANBU les ont attaqués et Naruto et Sasori ce sont défendus.

* * *

Sur la tour Hokage.

"Hokage-sama."

"Tora ?"

"Une autre équipe d'akatsuki est présente, elle est composé de Naruto est Sasori."

Au même moment, Pain avait envoyé sa technique de répulsions céleste qui à dévaster tout le village alors qu'il flottait dans les airs, seul les ninjas ont eu la chance de survivre.

Pain s'est alors adresser à Konoha alors que Naruto était derrière lui sur le dos de Shironome.

"Konoha, pour vos crimes, vous avec ressentit la douleur, donné nous à présent le Kyubi et le Nibi ou nous vous tuerons un part un pour les atteindres."

Au même moment des décombres du village ont explosaient révélant un Chat fait de feu bleu avec deux queues.

"Naruto, ta cible est présente."

"J'y vais Pain-sama."

Au même moment Pain et Shironome ont était envoyé au sol par Gamabunta et d'autres crapauds géant.

Sasori et Naruto avait sauté à temps du dos de Shironome pour ne pas être pris dans l'attaque, peu après les crapauds ont était envoyé volé par pain qui à utiliser sa répulsions céleste.

Naruto, Sasori et les six corps de pain était alors au milieu du cratère face à eux ce trouve Jiraiya avec Pa et Ma fusionnant avec lui, lui conférant le mode sage, à coté de lui ce trouve Natsumi en mode sage aussi avec Hiruzen portant le bâton en adamantine, Tsunade était aussi présente avec Kakashi et Gai.

"Naruto, le chakra du Nibi à disparut, son hôte doit chercher à fuir."

"Je sais."

"Naruto, rentre au village."

"Pourquoi ? Vous avez cachés notre mère avec l'aide de Danzo et vous avez même employé Yugito pour qu'elle me séduise pour me garder au village."

"Tu raconte n'importe quoi Naruto, nous ne sommes au courant de rien par rapport à Danzo, mais en ce qui concerne Yugito c'est faux elle-" Tsunade tenté de raisonner Naruto

"Tait toi, je vais vous tué et amener la paix dans le monde."

Naruto utilise alors Ryusei avant d'engager Hiruzen et Tsunade, pendant que Pain engage Natsumi et Jiraiya et que Sasori affronte Gai et Kakashi, les autres konoha-nin ont observés la bataille au loins.

Naruto venait d'encaisser un coup de Tsunade après s'être pris le bâton de Hiruzen, il commence alors à réunir ses bâtons autours des deux utilisant Mikagura pour les affaiblirs, mais frappe le sol et annule sont sorts.

Naruto à alors activé les cercles magiques dans le ciel qu'il avait crée avant l'attaque de Konoha.

"Shichiseiken" Plusieurs projectiles fait à partir de la magie de Naruto sont alors tombé sur les deux kage, Hiruzen avait bloqué son attaque avec son bâton, alors que Tsunade à commencer à lui courir dessus enfonçant sont poings dans l'estomac de Naruto l'envoyant volé.

Naruto ce relève alors et regarde les combats autours de lui, Pain avait déjà vaincu Jiraiya et commencer à vaincre Natsumi alors que Sasori était en difficulté, alors que Tsunade et Hiruzen approche pour finir naruto, Naruto utilise Ryusei pour ce déplacer à la vitesse des étoiles et frappait Kakashi assez fort pour le rendre inconscient, il tente de faire de même avec Gai, mais il à le temps de réagir et contre Naruto, malheuresement Sasori en profite pour touché Gai avec un de ses poisons.

"Ne t'inquiète pas le poisons n'est pas mortel, seulement paralysant."

"Tu t'émousse Sasori, tu n'utilise plus ton poison mortel."

"Occupons nous des kage, je suppose que tu as besoins de moi, si tu m'a aidé."

"Exact."

Sasori à alors sortit un rouleaux avec le Kanji pour troisième, il l'a déroulait et l'a actionner créant un nuage de fumée.

"Je vous présente ma marionnette la plus puissante, le Sandaime Kazekage."

Hiruzen et Tsunade regardez alors Naruto et Sasori avec sa marionnette.

"Les rumeurs sur les marionnettes humaines sont vrais alors."

"Exact, allons-y Naruto, ne faisons pas attendre les kages.

"Bien couvre moi."

Naruto toujours sous l'effet de Ryusei commence alors à combattre Tsunade et Hiruzen, mais Hiruzen ne pouvait plus beaucoup attaquait à cause de Sasori qui utilisait le sable de fer, le forçant à bloquer ses attaques avec son bâton.

Naruto commençait à s'ennuyer.

"Sasori, on y va ?"

"D'accord."

Le sandaime Kazekage à alors disparut dans son rouleau et Sasori l'a ranger, alors qu'il enlève sa cape d'Akatsuki révélant son corps qui est en faite une marionnete.

"Tu t'es transformer toi même en marionnette ?"

"Tu verra la perfection de mon art, je vous présente, le théatre des 100 marionnettes."

Peu après des centaines de marionnettes sont sorties d'un rouleau que Sasori avait invoqué et elle ont toute était relié à un fil de chakra partant d'un trou dans le torse de Sasori.

"100 marionnettes en même temps ? C'est abusé."

Hiruzen et Tsunade ont alors commencer à ce défendre face au marionnette de Sasori, Hiruzen remarque alors qu'ils perdaient du terrain et utilise alors un Katon jutsu et détruit la plupart.

"Tu contrôle 100 marionnette mais elles sont de qualités médiocre."

"Je vous ai fait perdre assez de temps au moins."

Hiruzen et Tsunade qui guéris ces égratignures remarques alors que Naruto avait chargés un sortilège.

"Altairis."

La sphère gravitationnelle a alors touché Hiruzen et Tsunade qui n'ont rien pu faire pour bloqué ou esquiver l'attaque à cause de Sasori, créant une explosions.

Hiruzen et Tsunade était alors au sol à peine conscient et recouvert de sang, Naruto s'approchait d'eux, il pouvait voir que Pain avait vaincu Natsumi, et qu'elle était à peine consciente.

"Nee-san pourquoi fait tu sa ?"

"J'ai le Kyubi, Naruto tue les et va chercher le Nibi."

"Nee-san."

"Hiruzen et Tsunade ont cachés notre mère, j'ai reçu plusieurs document et photo de notre mère qui est interné dans une des bases de Shimura Danzo, j'ai aussi appris qu'il avait engager Yugito de Kumo pour me séduire et me maintenir au village en échange ils établiraient un traité de paix avec Kumo."

"Quesque tu dis naruto-nee ?"

Yugito ce dresse alors devant Naruto.

"C'est faux Naruto, ne crois pas en ses mensonges je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aime encore."

"Tu n'abandonne pas ta missions, même quand tu es découverte ?"

"Il n'y à pas de missions Naruto crois moi."

"Je n'en ai pas besoins meurt-"

"Okaa-san, pourquoi Otoo-san fait-il du mal au village."

Des que les paroles de l'enfant qui ce trouve à côté de Yugito et Naruto furent prononcer, Naruto écarquille les yeux, alors que Pain fronce les sourcils et Sasori observe en silence.

"Cours, Yuto."

"Tu- Yugito pourquoi avoir dis que je suis son père ?"

"Car tu l'es, après cette missions où on t'a perdu, j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte."

"Sa fait partit de ton plan Tsunade ?"

"Je te ju-jure que no-non." Tsunade crachait du sang. "Il est ton fils, j'ai procéder à l'accouchement."

"Pourquoi Yugito aurait prit le risque d'avoir un enfant pour une missions ? Sa n'a pas de sens."

"Car il n'y a pas de missions."

"TU MENT J'AI T'AI VU DISCUTER DE TA MISSIONS AVEC LE SANDAIME." Les yeux de Naruto ce sont alors transformés en Sharingan.

"Impossible, il est sous l'effet de Kotoamatsukami." Hiruzen était choqué.

"Qu-"

"Otoo-san pourquoi tu crie ? Pourquoi as-tu blesser les gens autour de toi ?"

Le sharingan dans les yeux de Naruto brillait plus vivement quand une force inconnus le force à poignarder son sois disant fils, mais alors dans l'esprit de Naruto le Sanbi arrive à ce réveiller et utilise tout son chakra pour contrôler le corps de Naruto.

A l'extérieur, Naruto tente de poignarder Yuto qui est alors attraper dans les bras de sa mère, prêt à mourir ensemble quand il ce fige et que le Sharingan dans ses yeux disparaît, ses yeux n'étaient toute fois pas bleus comme d'habitude, ils étaient rouge flamboyant avec un point noir au milieu, les même yeux que le Sanbi.

"Qu'est ce que.."

Une voix démoniaque sort alors de Naruto alors que sont corps à l'air de durcir, Sasori et Pain ce tenaient prêt à ce battre.

**"Je ne vais pas laisser mon hôte ce faire contrôler par ce foutu Sharingan plus longtemps."**

Au même moment dans l'esprit de Naruto.

**"Réveil toi."**

"Isobu." Naruto écarquille les yeux alors que le Sharingan présent dans ses yeux ce brise.

**"J'ai mis fin à l'illusions, Kotoamatsukami fait en sorte d'implanter des souvenirs chez les gens leur faisant croire ce qu'ils veulent, ce gosse est bien ton gamin, je ressent ton sang chez lui, tu as était manipulé par ce 'Madara'."**

"Comment t'es tu libéré ?"

**"L'illusion où ce 'Madara' m'a placé est moins puissante que la tienne je l'ai vite brisé, mais celle qui était sur toi, bloqué mon influence, ce gamin t'a fait douté et l'illusion c'est affaiblit, généralement Kotoamatsukami ordonne à celui qu'elle contrôle de tuer ou détruire ce qui l'a fait douté, je l'ai empêcher en prenant le contrôle de ton corps, je n'aurais pas pu si le gamin ne l'avait pas affaiblit."**

"Merci Isobu, je m'en veux d'avoir fait tout sa sans le vouloir."

**"Rattrape toi, mon ancien hôte est mort sous cette illusion, tu ne l'es pas encore, rattrape toi et arrête Akatsuki."**

"Isobu je suis désolé de pas avoir cru en toi, tu me parle alors que tu me contrôle à l'extérieur, tu peux sortir quand tu veux et tu ne le fait pas pourquoi ?"

**"Car j'ai finis par t'apprécier, tu es différent, à présent reprend le contrôle, et reprend ta vie comme elle devrais l'être."**

"Merci Isobu."

Peu après le collier d'Isobu c'est brisé.

"Je n'ai aucune raison de tenir en laisse mon partenaire."

**"Partenaire ?"**

"Vengeons ton précédent hôte par la même occasion."

**"Bien partenaire."**

A l'extérieur.

"Merde le Sanbi va être relâcher, Sasori occupe toi du Nibi et tue l'enfant, je sais pas ce qu'à Naruto mais je vais l'arrêter moi même."

"Bien"

Au même moment les yeux de Naruto redevienne bleu, ce qui stop Sasori.

"Naruto on avait peur pendant un instant."

Naruto était silencieux alors qu'il remarquait la destruction qu'il avait causé à son village, il entend alors un cri, et ce retourne alors pour voir Yugito qui avait son Chakra absorber par l'un des chemins de pain, pendant que le chemin Humain commencer à arrâcher l'âme de Yuto.

Naruto écarquille les yeux avant d'apparaître à côté de Yugito et Yuto.

"Naruto tu es revenus à toi même, tu voulais tuer le Nibi vas-y je m'occupe de l'enfant ."

"Ne les touc**he pas"** Au moment ou Naruto prononce ses mots, une énorme masse de chakra rouge sang l'entoure ce qui a pour résultat que Pain recule laissant Yuto indemne et Yugito avec encore la moitié de son Chakra.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fait NARUTO."

Sasori sort alors sa marionnette de sandaime Kazekage prêt à affronter le Bijuu qui ce libère.

Peu après la masse de chakra explose révélant le Sanbi no kyodaigame.

Les ninjas de Konoha commençait à avoir peur à la vue du Bijuu, Yuto ce son côté savait que c'était son père, Yugito, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Hiruzen et Natsumi avait vu le sceau se brisait et se préparaient au pire.

**"Pain, à cause de toi et de Tobi, j'ai rasé le village que j'aimais, tout sa à cause de votre illusions."**

"L'illusion c'est brisé, peu importe je vais simplement absorber ton chakra, il ne reste que toi et le Nibi vous n'êtes pas de taille face à un dieu."

Au même moment les chemins de Pain ont tous était détruit sauf le chemin principal.

"Comment ?"

Pain se retourne et vois Sasori qui avait détruit tout ses chemins avec le sandaime Kazekage.

"Sasori, tu nous trahis ?"

"Pas vraiment mon partenaire à était pris dans une illusion pour vous obéir, malheureusement j'ai perdu toute confiance en vous, je suis avec toi Naruto."

**"Bien Sasori." **Le sanbi s'est alors roulé en boule et à commencer à tourner comme une roue avant d'entrer dans le chemin de deva qui était occupé à parait les attaques de Sasori.

Peu après le Sanbi à disparût laissant à la place Naruto prêt à ce battre contre Pain.

"Sasori protège les." Naruto désignait les personnes qui c'était dressé face à eux au début du combat

Sasori ce dresse alors devant eux avec sa marionnette.

"Sasori, je suppose que tu es avec nous ?" demande Jiraiya.

"Non je suis avec Naruto c'est tout."

"Bien, je suppose qu'on à un allié commun alors."

Naruto avait engager le combat avec Pain et l'envoyer volé dans tout les sens sans le laisser pouvoir riposter, Pain avait du mal à résister à Naruto qui ce déplaçait à les vitesses d'un météore, une fois que Naruto l'avait éloignés du village il disparaît, préférant ce diriger vers Nagato, celui qui le contrôle.

Du côté de Nagato.

Nagato venais de cracher du sang.

"Merde il viens de disparaître, et je n'ai plus de chakra pour capturer le Nibi, on rentre Kon-"

Nagato à était coupé par l'explosions de sa cachette, Naruto venait d'arriver dans son dos ses bâtons flottaient ainsi que les trois queues du Sanbi.

"C'est la fin alors."

Konan ce dresse alors entre Naruto et Nagato, Naruto commence alors à expliquer à Nagato que la paix ne viendras pas de la haine et de la douleur, car sa ne causera que plus de haine, au final Nagato décide de laisser à Naruto le devoir d'apporter la paix.

"Naruto, même avec tout mon chakra je pense pas que j'aurais gagné, mais peut importe, je te laisse apporter la paix dans ce monde."

Nagato à commencer une série de signe de main alors que Konan accepté en silence la décision de Nagato.

"Gedo rinne tensei no jutsu."

"Que vient tu de faire ?"

"J'ai ramené tout le monde que j'ai tué à Konoha à la vie, en échange de la mienne."

Nagato pousser alors son dernier souffle quand une masse noir prend possession de son corps.

"Malheureusement, j'ai encore besoin de toi Nagato."

"Zetsu ?"

Zetsu à commencer à contrôler le corps de Nagato et le force à répéter le Jutsu ramenant à la vie une autre personne.

"Qui à tu ramenais Zetsu ?"

"Madara Uchiha, le vrai."

Peu après Zetsu à disparut et Nagato s'est écrouler au sol mort et ses pupilles arrachés par Zetsu.

Konan était choqué de ce qu'elle avait vu.

"Je vais retourné à Ame et enterrer Nagato, je ferais face à Tobi avant qu'il n'entre en contact avec Madara, bonne chance."

"Fait attention Konan."

Konan disparaît alors et Naruto décide de retourné à konoha.

* * *

A Konoha.

Tout le monde avait était ramené à la vie et les ninjas ont tous étaient préparés pour affronter Sasori qui était au millieux du village avec sa Marionnette.

"Tu es tout seul Akatsuki."

"Que personne ne l'attaque, c'est les ordres du Godaime Hokage."

"Mais kakashi-san-."

Il a était coupé par Shironome à atterit à côté de Sasori défiant celui qui voulait le tuer.

Tsunade et Hiruzen était actuellement en train de guérir avec Natsumi et Jiraiya, Gai et Kakashi avait ordre de ne laisser personne attaquer Sasori.

Une lumière doré c'est alors craché devant Sasori révélant Naruto.

"Le traitre est là, on doit le-"

"Otoo-san."

Naruto à alors pris son fils dans ses bras avant de s'approcher de Sasori.

"Sasori prend soin de mon fils pendant que je vais voir Tsunade."

"Comme tu veux."

"Oncle Sasori."

Sasori à alors sourit devant l'expression de Yuto.

Dans la tente du Hokage.

"Tsunade-sama, je suis désolé de ce qui c'est passé j'accepte l'éxécution que vous avez prévu et-"

"Non tu n'y es pour rien, une fois rétablit nous nous occuperons de danzo, qui détient sûrement ta mère en vu de la photo que tu nous as montré."

"Je vois, aussi Nagato à ramener tout le monde à la vie, mais à la fin il a était forcé de ramener quelqu'un d'autre..."

"Qui ?"

"Madara Uchiha."

"MADARA ?"

"Oui."

"Je vois, Naruto Uzumaki tu es aujourd'hui réintégré au sein de Konoha, ton partenaire Sasori peut te rejoindre si il le désir, une fois que tout le monde sera rétablit je veux que tu te présente devant le conseil, je suis clair ?"

"Cristal Hokage-sama."

"Bien, ANBU faites parvenir l'information à tout les Shinobis et citoyen du village du statut de Naruto et Sasori."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

"Tu devrais profité de ta famille Naruto."

"Merci, bon rétablissement Tsunade-sama."

Naruto est sortit peu après de la tente et rejoins Sasori alors que tout les Ninjas de Konoha ont appris leur statut et ont baissaient les armes.

"Sasori veut tu rejoindre Konoha à mes côtés ?"

"Si il m'accepte alors pourquoi pas, tant que je suis avec toi partenaire sa me convient."

Naruto lui sourit avant d'attraper son fils dans ses bras et de regarder Sasori qui lui sourit, il remarque alors que Yugito s'approche de lui et le serre dans ses bras.

"Je suis de retour Yugito comme promis."

"Bon retour Naruto."

Naruto décide alors d'embrasser Yugito

* * *

Fin de chapitre.

Le combat contre Pain est un peu baclé, bon Natsumi n'a pas utilisé le Kyubi car elle n'a pas la clé pour ouvrir le sceau étant donné que Jiraiya est toujours vivant.

J'ai donné un enfant à Naruto pour la simple raison qu'il va être très voir trop puissant et qu'il lui faut une faiblesse.

Naruto est donc de retour à Konoha ce qui veut dire que les chapitres seront plus long étant donné que je sauté les combats auxquelles il ne participe pas.

Prochain chapitre, le mariage de Naruto, le Rokudaime Hokage et enfin la grande guerre Shinobi, je ne sais pas si je prépare une suite à sa toujours basé sur Naruto ou si je crée une autre fanfiction qui reprend ce même Naruto qui voyage dans un autre monde pour propager la paix.

A plus tard.


End file.
